<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Belong In This Club by RetroGrace_1219</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437812">Don't Belong In This Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroGrace_1219/pseuds/RetroGrace_1219'>RetroGrace_1219</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't Belong In This Club Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carrie - Stephen King, IT - Stephen King, KING Stephen - Works, Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Shining - Stephen King, The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of Hurt, Canon Divergent, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gore, Humor, M/M, Other Characters - Freeform, Roland Deschain is here, Romance, The characters are BAMFs, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Trigger Warnings, a little marvel, all Stephen king books referenced (at the least), lots of references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroGrace_1219/pseuds/RetroGrace_1219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple wish by the wishing well didn't turn out as good as they hoped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Aira Czieluna, Mike Hanlon/Lucy Dusk, Richie Tozier/Hayley Greyhaven, Stanley Uris/Eddie Kaspbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't Belong In This Club Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Disclaimer And Warnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There will be mentions of gore, abuse, nightmares, and bullying that can affect others. Please proceed with caution.</p><p>Also posted on Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/DqAyBw5vX6</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is my first fanfic, any constructive criticism is accepted! Thank you❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I do not own anything related to Stephen King. I do not own the losers' club or the IT. I also do not own the song of Why Don't we, I don't belong in this club. And I do not own the pictures and other YouTube videos and songs after this.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I do, however, own my OCs and the plot,-like the fanfic plot-so please don't plagiarize my work-. Please don't repost it anywhere else, reading Stephen King is really difficult, he was very wordy. So please, please don't plagiarize or repost it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Another note would probably be this fanfic would be more inclined with IT and the characters cause I never watched a single episode of Stranger Things and Umbrella Academy, I'll mostly use things clips and things I've read about it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This is just a work of my fangirl mind, anything that is the same with any names, places, events or more are just coincidence and not on purpose. The pictures are not mine as well. I wrote this as fanfic and nothing more.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Some of Stephen King's work that is majorly involved are:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The Shining</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>11/22/63 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Misery</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Gunslinger Series</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Finders Keepers</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Carrie</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Night Shift</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>While his other works would be more or less referenced. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There will also be a crossover of Stranger Things and Umbrella Academy. I don't own both things, Stranger things had been done by the Duffer Brothers and Umbrella Academy belongs to Gerard Way. I'll also be doing a bit of Marvel reference. There is like, a small detail of Supernatural somewhere. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course, I don't own Stephen King, he'll appear here.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If you don't want, don't read.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This fanfic will also contain some typos(english is not my first language), and it will probably suck. That is all, thank you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> P.S: this book contains mature language( seriously, every chapter has like, at least five f-words in it) so please proceed with caution. Gore, blood, and very dark themes is around somewhere, suddenly opening up so please look out for that. In short, viewer discretion is very advised. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P.P.S: The timeline will be based on the novel itself. The Losers are fourteen like in the movies but the year is 1957 much like the novel but the scenes will be taken from the movies. Songs from the 80s and more cause why the heck not? And I will include the movies and miniseries and how different some of them are from one another. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Long days and pleasant nights, stranger."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>* * *</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part I: I Don't Belong In This Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An Epigraph</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ten kids, both exists at the same time, not at all.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ten kids, both missing and found.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ten kids, both losing and winning at the same time.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><em>Ten kids, both running </em> <em>away</em> <em> and chasing something.</em></p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ten kids, both hiding from the unknown and searching for truth.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ten kids, both brave of what's to come, yet afraid of what had happened.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ten kids. They are ten kids, who will never be separated.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><em>Ten Kids </em> <em>A.K.A</em> <em> The Losers Club.</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prologue: Three Uninvited Guests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The life of Aira Czieluna, Hayley Greyhaven, and Lucy Dusk isn't as amazing as they all hoped it would be.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Violence, Gore, abuse, mature language, cursing, swearing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Prologue: Three Uninvited Guests</p>
</div><p><br/>
Life always teach us one thing: no matter what the plan is, no matter how good it is, no matter how fool proofed it seemed, Life will always find a way to fuck it all up.</p><p>Aira had learned that since she had been thrown to random people to be taken care of. Dysfunctionality had taken its toll on her, and her family. It was nothing terrible. She was under the care of a man that so close to her adoptive father, Mr. Reginald Hargreeves. And since Mr. Hargreeves had been taken into a hospital, finding it unable to take care of them, the rich old man had assigned other people to take care of them.</p><p>And at first, it <em>was </em>okay. <em>Hell, </em>it was great. Aira can finally watch TV, go out til seven with her friends, and eat a couple bars of chocolate within the week.</p><p>But again, <em>it </em><em><b>was.</b></em></p><p>Now, sitting on the floor with her back against the wall, her wrists were tied up with a rope, she could feel her hands stinging again from Aira squirming her hands trying to get the stupid thing off of her. Her right leg was still bloodied and she could fell a dull throbbing on the side, god, she's sure she won't be able to walk for a long time.</p><p>"AIRA! AIRA, ARE YOU THERE?!!"</p><p>Aira perked up upon hearing the noise, she tried to create a noise, only for a string of <em>mmph</em>s came out, stressed and pissed off, she tried looking at whatever can help her out. She had been stuck for three days, but she can't, she can't find anything to get her out of the dark room.</p><p>"I'M KICKING IT OPEN!"</p><p>Aira heard Hayley say once more, and before her eyes she could see the door trying to be budged open. Aira couldn't make sense of what was happening, sounds of siren was echoing loudly, dozens of hushed voices from the other side. And Hayley screaming curses to get the door open. Paul had made sure thar Aira wouldn't get out, placing three more locks on the door. But Aira knew Hayley wasn't one to give up.</p><p>With one last resounding bang from the other side, the door finally opened, bouncing off the wall, creaking a small crack where the doorknob was hit. Behind the thrashing stood two figures that Aira was quite familiar with. She didn't move to the two, she doesn't have a choice anyway.</p><p>The smaller figure ran up to her, immediately kneeling down beside her. She looked around, <em>finally</em>, she thought to herself, <em>some light in this hellhole.</em> She turned to the person before her, it was her best friend, Lucy Dusk. Lucy, having dark hair that reaches up to her shoulders, with light blue eyes, smiled up to her sadly. Aira noticed a small tinge of blood by Lucy's knuckles. She tried to ask, but her throat was too dry to say anything, the lack of water and food was the cause of it.</p><p>And the lack of those two things was caused by her foster parent. Aira saw Lucy fetch something by her pockets, the green dress was slightly matted with yellowish color due to aging. Aira saw the silver key glisten for a bit, freedom is already in Lucy's fingertips. The girl grabbed Aira's wrists, hurriedly unlocking the chains by her wrists, before turning to her legs and using another key with the "<em>Yale</em>" symbol, signifying that it was for another lock. Aira wasn't able to register the fact that she was finally free until she felt Lucy pulling her, to make her stand.</p><p>The second figure, still remained by the door, unmoving. A sudden flashing of red and blue lights made Aira see the face of the person. The long black hair, reaching down to the girl's waist, warm hazel eyes- Aira knew the eyes were dark brown, but the lights against the girl's eyeglasses made her eyes lighter-, and the familiar angry frown playings by the girl's lips. Her red flannel shirt over a Stranger Things black shirt was wrinkled and Aira saw a little torn by the corners.</p><p><em>Hayley</em>, Aira thought, still not being able to speak. Lucy was able to pull Aira out of the room while Hayley moved aside. Aira was not able to properly register the next events, a towel draped over her shoulders while Lucy kept on trying to sooth her. Aira didn't realize she was already crying. The policemen gave her a cup of water, while a female policemen tried to take her away from Lucy and take her to the corner. Keyword: <em>tried</em>.</p><p>As soon as Aira felt the woman pull her away from Lucy, she immediately clung to the girl who patted her by the shoulder.</p><p>"It's okay... I got you."</p><p>Aira felt her breath come off shakily, while Lucy tugged her towards the corner, where an ambulance was waiting by. She was given a sandwich, crackers, and water while the policewoman kept patting her by the shoulders.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley felt her stomach clench, she might not have noticed the overwhelming stench before, but now that the adrenaline rush is coming down on her, the smell of piss and feces mixed together and the fact that the room was sealed was just too much to take in. The policemen kept on taking down notes, and kept on answering their walkie-talkies. Hayley walked inside the room, putting her arm by her nose to block the smell. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She knew something was wrong. It had been seven days. Seven fucking days since she had seen Aira. She didn't wonder on the first and second day, by the third day, she had asked the teacher whether they are able to reach the said girl. None of them knew who the hell Aira Czieluna was. Hayley almost punched the picture frame by the wall. The tattered walls showed the sign of the room being unused. As Hayley observed the scene, with the policemen ignoring her as long as she doesn't touch anything, she tried to remember what the hell happened.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>By the fourth day, she ran towards the Aira's house, asking her foster parent if Aira is sick, why isn't she going to school. Paul Sheldon- Aira's foster father- had said nothing, did nothing for a few seconds, before slamming the door at Hayley's face. She knew something bad had already happened. By the fifth day, she and Lucy was thrown out of the police office due to getting in the nerves of the head policeman. They had told Hayley for the umpteenth time, they cannot create a search warrant against Aira's foster father for two reasons, one, there is a so-called lack of evidence. <em>Lack of evidence my fucking ass, </em>Hayley thought to herself. Her bestfriend was missing for five fucking days and the so called foster father was acting strangely as it is. Second, was the fact that Mr. Sheldon had not reported any shit regarding any event about Aira Czieluna. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley walked by the corner, where the stench was strong enough to make a person faint. But Hayley momentarily forgot about the scent, instead, she froze at the sight of the pet bowls before her. One was filled with yellowish color- probably urine-, while the other was filled with black and messy brown color. Hayley knew already what it was. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She walked over to the small bed, the sheets were yellowed with the age, with the pillows looking as if it wasn't washed for over a year. Hayley sighed, on the bed's leg, was a small drawer with a broken lamp. The lamp had small blood patches over it and Hayley realized whose blood it was already. Six days in recounting, she had pulled Lucy into agreeing with her to come to Paul Sheldon's house, hiding by his backyard, the two had started their fool-proof investigate-the-weirdo-and-find-Aira plan was already in action.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She briefly remembered Lucy asking why won't they go home and binge watch the second season of Stranger Things in the Hartsfields, which Hayley was about to answer as they reached the kitchen side of the house when they heard a sudden strangled scream. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Paul Sheldon's shout made Lucy jump while Hayley gritted her teeth. There was a sound of banging and thuds against the floor. Hayley risked the fact that Paul was emotionally unstable and looked up the kitchen window. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Nothing she had seen back at home could have prepared her for what she was seeing. She had seen her adoptive brother- Brady Hartsfield- kicked her adoptive mom on her stomach, punch her on the face, but never, she never saw tie her up with chains while an axe with blood by it's handle settling at Paul's feet. Aira had a gash on her shoulder, her white dress with red dots now was matted with the horrible color of blood while her legs were shaking. She was sitting on the floor, her mouth was covered with a thick white cloth that prevented her from screaming. Her blond hair was now sticking desperately into her head, framing her face while her eyes were darting back and forth to the door and to Paul. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley knew that there is no way in hell Aira would give up, she would always go down kicking and screaming. However, the current situation is not giving her the chance to do so. Suddenly, Paul turned towards the kitchen sink, Hayley went back down the wall, hiding herself while Paul looked out, eyes wide and ready to attack whoever could have seen him. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She walked out of the room, remembering that today was the seventh day. Surprisingly, it was Lucy who convinced her to take Aira out of the house, then go to the police, rather than going to the police first. After all, they are still minors and there is no way in hell would they listen to them unless Aira burst through the police doors, crying. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ms. Greyhaven?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hn."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley replied, acknowledging the police enough for them to know she was listening. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We would like you to come with us to the police station... To get your statement... And to know your side of... This."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The police gestured towards Paul Sheldon. The man was unconscious, with blood on his head and the same blood on the wall. Hayley remembered that that was Lucy's doing, the only thing she did was kick the door open, then all of a sudden Lucy threw the vase she was holding right the man's head, he staggered back and blood matted the wall. Hayley knew the man was cripple, she almost wondered how can such cripple wound Aira that bad. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"If Mr. Sheldon was conscious, he would have pressed charges against you- trespassing would definitely be one of them."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley opened the back door, with her fingers as leverage instead of using the doorknob. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"If he was conscious, I would not have been able to stop myself from doing something bad- beating the shit out of him would definitely be one of them."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>With that, Hayley walked out, running around to meet Aira by the corner where an ambulance was waiting. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy was talking to the doctor since Aira was found staring at the brick wall, not talking. </p>
</div><p><br/>
"Well, from what I had found, she seems to have cuts right by her stomach, a slice on her on left leg, she might need crutches, a slight burn, probably first degree only by her thighs. She had a concussion on her head, we need to do a computed tomography on her head to know if her head had further damages-"</p><p>Lucy ignored the doctor who rambled on about the technicalities and the payment. Her head was filled up with concern for the emotional well-being of her bestfriend.</p><p>"We would also like to conduct a psychoanalysis on your friend. Since she is currently under foster care and, well, the situation..."</p><p>Lucy nodded at the doctor's lack of words, frowning a bit, she doesn't understand what the doctor is trying to point at.</p><p>"Our adoptive father is Reginald Hargreeves."</p><p>Hayley's voice echoed through the empty side of the street. The doctor widened his eyes and seemed to be in a sudden state of embarrassment.</p><p>"You mean?"</p><p>"<em>The </em>Reginald Hargreeves."</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Things Are If I (Don't) Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Coming back home seemed so great at first, but Aira was having doubts of what she truly is. Of who she truly is</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
Chapter I - Things Are Better If I (Don't) Stay</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It seems that you three still have a way to come back here."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It took all the willpower Hayley has left to not punch the half-ape, half-human person through the wall. She can, if it is a fair fight. However, Luther Hargreeves, namely number One had a height of king kong. Hayley only reaches up to stomach, and that's already a stretch. And the bastard had the knack to wear a large baggy jacket that made his body seem much bigger.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shut up, moonboy. I don't give a fuc-"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hayley, please. Language."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Another voice echoed through the halls of the Academy. Light footsteps followed the silky soft voice. Lucy managed to do a double take on the woman. Her hair was still in the same state, only longer and had more volume. She still carries the same fashionista walk around her, and a smile as if she knows all the secrets in the world.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Allison?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's been a while... We thought we'd never see you again."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"How are things since we left?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Father had <em>always</em> been worried about you three, he had been staying in the hospital for about two weeks now. Vanya wanted to contact you guys, but it seemed that you guys are... <em>Unavailable</em>..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Allison's eyes slowly settled over Aira who was still holding to Hayley and Lucy for support. The gash on her right leg was still throbbing and the doctor had advised them to use crutches but Aira was too stubborn to do so. The broken wood at Hayley's backyard was a proof of that. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shit, that's rough, how's he?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"They're running tests on him... I left him with Mom."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>A gruff voice added another two cents to the conversation. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Diego?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Surely the burly man appeared by the doorway, putting his black umbrella on the stand. He grunted towards Hayley in affirmation. His black, slightly chestnut, when light strikes by hair, with a small tattoo by his temples. His clothes were black long sweatshirt, having leather harness, three knives with it's own scabbards. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You guys really looked different... It's been what, five, six years... How's Kla-"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Boom, thirty-one and still sexy as hell!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy's question was cut off by a sudden blur of pink and silver. The man looked haggard. His pale blond hair was dry, he was swinging around a bottle of beer. On his neck nestles a pink boa, while he was wearing a silver robe and he was in nothing but boxers.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"KLAUS! There are children here! Twelve year old children!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Klaus?!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"So Five is still missing?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy began as Diego handed her a small cup of tea. Allison nodded sadly, before answering.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah... We are thinking of labelling him as legally dead."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Seriously?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"But maybe he'll jump right through the window all of sudden and we'll be fucking happy."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Diego cut in, huffing as how they started the conversation with his long lost brother.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Claire?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"She's my daughter! I'm sure you guys would love her, sadly she's with Patrick-"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Allison's bright brown eyes made her even more beautiful as she began to tell about her daughter. The bright glow flicked out when Diego cut in, again.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That's cause you did the I heard a rumor shit."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh why you!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah it's not a good image to the judge."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Klaus sassed, with the other occupants staring at him with disbelief.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"As if showing up two hours late, wearing a pink wig, high heels, and some sort of ugly dress <em>is</em> a <b>good</b> image!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It is <em>not</em> ugly, you just do not have a fashion sense."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Klaus bit back to Allison who rolled her eyes at her brother.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Seriously? Why don't you two just be together?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley asked, not getting the idea of Luther and Allison just getting married.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That's not really..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Luther began, while Diego moved to Hayley and whispered, not really quietly.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Cause they're cowards."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I heard that, knife boy!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What you gonna do about it, spaceboy? Fly me to the moon?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm gonna shove that dagger up your ass!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I heard a rumor you guys would shut---"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Allison said mockingly, moving her hands to her lips and making a zipping motion.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It was nightfall when Luther and Diego decided to break the ice off and take the three to their rooms.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey. It's really been a long time. A lot had changed. Especially after Five was gone..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Diego nodded along Luther's words. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh yeah, Dad asked me something, Aira."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira merely looked up, still fixing her notebooks and pens by the table.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you feeling strange, like weird... stuff? He said that events such as this can trigger something to you..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira shook her head.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"If you're referring to having powers like you guys. It's been established... <em>We</em> don't have powers."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She replied, gesturing to her, Hayley, and Lucy.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, if there's anything... Just tell."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Luther said, closing the door. Their footsteps echoed by the time they got further. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We should sleep now... There's a lot that had been going on, maybe we'll get to see Mr. Hargreeves tomorrow."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy said, tucking herself in. Hayley nodded, opening a book while leaning to the headboard.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're still reading that, huh?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's an interesting book. After you look past the homophobia, the child porn and stuff."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira raised her eyebrows slightly, <em>child porn? </em>The cover was nothing less than terrifying. Two letters written in large blood-like letters, <b>IT</b>. A large circle and a grin was drawn with the same red color, making an image of a clown, with the author- Stephen King. How can such horror book contain <em>that</em>? As if the girl had read her thoughts, giggled.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You have no fucking idea."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira rolled her eyes and chose to ignore Hayley, instead, she tucked herself in, mumbled goodnight. As she closed her bedside lamp, she can't help but think of what Luther and Diego had said.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"If there's anything, just tell."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Dad says events like that can trigger something."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>'it's</em><em> nothing Aira, that was nothing.'</em> she thought to herself. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yeah, It's nothing. At least that's what she hoped it was.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It had been months since they stayed in the Umbrella Academy. Grace welcomed them back with open arms, while Reginald grumbled his disappointment that the three hadn't have powers and still remains useless. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>They had met Claire who they played with more, she was easier to get close to since the other children since they aren't really the people to look for when somebody is sad. Except for Klaus, though. After spending a day with the seance, it's better to say that sleep had never been so tempting after being surrounded by strobe lights and bodies colliding with another in Klaus' favorite bars, The Falcon.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>They now all sat down, fixing their papers so they could attend the school year in Fairmount High School. Hayley began reading a new book, namely, "Doctor Sleep". </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's your fault. You shouldn't have laughed out loud at a horror movie."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira started scolding Hayley, the other girl didn't have the heart to sarcastically answer, after all, Aira had been through a lot. She just rolled her eyes, keeping the book to herself while they walked through the store.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>They were able to convince Allison to watch the new horror movie, IT: Chapter 2, where they got kicked due to Hayley laughing loudly while the other moviegoers are shocked, terrified, or worried.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Bill Hader is just too good leave me alone."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, now that we've bought everything you guys need for school. I heard a rum-"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No need for that, Allison, we're ready to go home."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Thank god."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Allison rolled her eyes at Lucy who smiled innocently as possible while she carried a handful of stationaries. Hayley had a couple more books on her arms, while Aira had different colored pens and a watercolor paper.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Allison heard her cellphone ringing with the caller ID, <em>knifeguy</em><em>. </em>As she clicked the green button, Diego's frantic voice made it from the other side.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b><em>"Allis! Shit. You've got to come </em></b><b><em>here-</em></b><em>a </em><em>pause-</em> <b><em>it's about Dad."</em></b></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She felt a ringing in her ears, all other sounds was automatically blocked by her hearing. Then she felt numb, she didn't manage to hear the dull thud of her knees against the tiles. She, however, can hear the thumping of her chest, the quickness of her breath.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>She hoped to god she's wrong.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>-November, 2019-</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley drummed her fingers against the desk impatiently. The teacher hadn't arrived yet, and the students had been calling each other names and running around the room. She closed her book, <em>Misery</em> was the title written on the cover. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>After Mr. Reginald Hargreeves' funeral, Allison had taken it upon herself to find them a new home while they sort stuff out with their dysfunctional family. It wasn't that they don't want Aira, Hayley, and Lucy at the Academy but the fact that the counsellor was forcing them to not get the non-families involved which to the counsel was the three of them.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>To add more reasons to the counsel's decision, they got into a stupid argument with Luther, saying the three of them had seen Five walking around Reginald's study, even Claire went with them and said she had seen her uncle Five, and the three of them were deemed as ineligible to stay for they are in state of insanity. Allison was too tired to deal with Luther's shit and ushered the three out of the academy and took them to Hayley's aunt.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy kept on drawing ciphers and making different symbols and writing codes. Aira was watching something from her cellphone. Hayley opted to get a shut eye, after all, she might be an early bird, but she also gets tired easily. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy was writing a letter to Claire by using a code she had made. She had introduced to Claire the wonders of code breaking and the kid really loved it. She was almost done in writing the message when the door opened, revealing a young man, probably around his twenty's. Sideburns framed his face, molding perfectly with his stubble, it was supposed to make him look older, but it just made him seem more youthful. He was wearing a light blue polo that reaches up to his wrists, it was quite fitted on him, showing a lean figure. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, hello to you all. I'm professor Epping. Jake Epping, your adviser and english teacher.  You might've seen me from another class, or the last year's batch but there are new students that do not know who I am- he paused to look over the class- there they are!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He pointed to Hayley, Lucy, and Aira. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Will you three come over in front and introduce yourselves?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Professor Epping called Aira's name first. Lucy saw Aira was slightly wobbling, but she can see in Aira's eyes she is determined to walk straight without having problems.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm Aira Czieluna. I'm currently Twelve years old. I like singing and sewing clothes... I hate... Noises."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira turned to the teacher, hoping she's already allowed to sit down. The teacher must've noticed this and let her. It wasn't exactly a secret to the teachers that they're the adoptive daughters of Reginald Hargreeves. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hi, I'm Lucy Dusk, thirteen years old. I like drawing and code making. I also practice a little archery."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley stood up, cursing silently to herself before saying,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Fuck</em>, okay. I'm Hayley Greyhaven. Twelve. Likes: reading and my friends. I hate assholes, basically. I practice karate."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Professor Epping coughed a little bit at Hayley's profanity, while opening his lesson plan.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, since the new students had introduced themselves, let's dive right in to the lesson shall we?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira turned to the window, watching man in a clown suit sell balloons to people. And another was a woman walking with two children, she was wearing a thick blue dress with a small hat to match. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What do you think of the classes so far?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hate it."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Little weirded out."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira frowned at both Hayley's and Lucy's answer.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I think it's quite refreshing."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley looked up from the book she was reading to squint at Aira.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"The teachers spent their time asking about Mr. Reginald Hargreeves."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Not only that, but I'm very convinced that Professor Epping is watching us."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy added, propping her head by her shoulder, leaning to the left. Aira looked at the direction she was leaning into and sure enough, three tables down from the one beside them, sits Professor Epping watching Hayley's back closely. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Had Allison contacted you yet?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley asked, changing the topic.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes. She told us that she had explained the situation to the orphanage, to Miss Peregrine.- Aira meaningfully looked at Lucy- and so as Mrs. Hartsfield."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley frowned a bit, she knew her fucked up adoptive mother won't give a damn, so why should Allison bother them? Although, Hayley's frown deepened as she realized, they are staying at her adoptive mother's sister. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Auntie Helena was more of a mother than she'll ever be."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She muttered to herself, before stabbing the poor fried chicken she bought from one of the stalls.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy sighed, she knew how Mrs. Hartsfield treats Hayley. If it wasn't for Hayley, the Hartsfields would not have a house to live. Lucy knew that Hayley was working part-time on the public library and does tutoring as well. The money she earns was enough for the mortgage along with her adoptive brother's salary. Not only that, but Hayley wasn't allowed to eat with them, nor talk to them. The main reason of that was because Hayley did not want to take Hartsfield as her surname. And according to Mrs. Hartsfield, as long as Hayley's surname is Greyhaven, she's nothing but a piggy bank to them.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, before we get back to Auntie Helena... Can we pass by the wishing well?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley suddenly said, pleading for them to say yes.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Wishing well?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley nodded, closing her book. She carefully tucked it inside her bag along with the familiar IT book.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I've heard a lot of wishes come true there. Professor Epping had said that he once wished to meet the love of his life within the year, and he did! And there was also this girl who wished to go out with her crush to prom, and he asked her out!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley jumping on her seat was quite uncharacteristic for the girl, but Aira managed to smile and nod.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sure, let's go later."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Want To Make A Wish?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The wish to the wishing well didn't turn as good as they hoped.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter II - Want To Make A Wish?</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The hallways looked like a desert when five o'clock strikes at Fairmount High School. Students usually go home by three and most clubs leave by four. The ones who are usually seen by five are the janitors, student cleaners (those who need to serve their community service hours), and an occasional students who talked to teachers.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy sighed as she followed Hayley walked towards the most secluded part of the school. Fairmount High School is adjacent to the famous Hayluck park, the 'Hay' is usually said like 'high'. It had been months since they left the Umbrella Academy. Two or three, although she was fairly certain it's closer to three months already.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>If only Aira's therapist had let them go earlier, they would have left as soon as they were discharged from the hospital. But no, the doctor AND the therapist had thought of taking them back to the Academy, since Aira refuses to go anywhere without her and Hayley. Only after a week staying in the Academy, they get a news that Mr. Reginald Hargreeves is dead, a funeral was done with only the Academy children, although Klaus kept on insisting there are more, he wasn't wearing shoes that time. She remembered Luther saying that, sadly, Five isn't even going to his father's funeral even if he was dead. Klaus nodded, he had not seen Five in the "spirit world". Vanya ignored their thoughts since she believed that Five is still somewhere alive.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Long story short, they left the Umbrella Academy before the counsel gets to the Academy and stayed with Hayley's adoptive aunt, Helena Hartsfield in Bangor, Maine. They had adjusted pretty well to the lifestyle. The lifestyle being: they want, they work for it. They do the chores, cleaning the house, bathing the four husky puppies, auntie Helena loves to be the one to dry them and feed them, but she is not very fond of bathing them since she feels as if the dogs hated it. Cooking was done in schedule, Hayley is on monday and tuesday duty, Aira was on wednesday and thursday while she is on friday and saturday. Helena is on the sunday cooking. </p>
</div><p><br/>
Washing clothes had always been their job, turns out, Hayley's aunt loved wearing dark corset, long black dresses that hugs her thin bodice with black ribbons that are very hard to wash thoroughly. Not only that, she loves wearing eyeliners that mostly smudges up her dresses which are harder to take off. Still, Lucy believes that these are better than the ones back in the orphanage.</p><p>Miss Peregrine's home for peculiar children had been Lucy's second home after Mr. Reginald Hargreeves had a little problem with the law, that being not being able to take care of children very well, a great reminder is when Five went missing, the other is the executives seeing Diego throw a knife above Luther's head. They were only two years old that time, so they were considered as the ones who should be protected from Reginald. Lucy was a bit saddened by this, she really never managed to meet Five, Vanya talks a lot about him and even Diego says he was quite cool.</p><p>It was a quiet day in the academy when Miss Peregrine and Mrs. Hartsfield, and Mr. Paul Sheldon bursted through the halls and signed their adoption papers, only Hayley was under it but she and Aira were taken as foster care.</p><p>Lucy understood why Miss Peregrine had been the one to take her in, the woman was nothing less than a perfect wife. She takes care of Lucy very well, the lady had made sure that Lucy eats breakfast, takes vitamins and is always overall happy. She was taking of more children, but Lucy had never met them, due to them not being around much.</p><p>On the other hand, Mrs. Hartsfield was the complete opposite of that. Not only does Hayley had to pay for her surname to remain as Greyhaven, but Lucy had heard Hayley saying something about the her brother and Mrs. Hartsfield having some sort of taboo. She did ask Hayley what the girl meant by it, Hayley just shook her head, before changing the topic.</p><p>Mr. Paul Sheldon only fairs a little better in taking care of Aira than Mrs. Hartsfield. Lucy had heard from Aira that Mr. Paul Sheldon was once a writer, still is, but he doesn't write as often as he did back then. Aira tried asking why but Paul stopped talking, moving, even breathing for some time until the man went hysterical and started screaming. Aira immediately hugged the crippled man, according to Mr. Hargreeves, a woman once chopped of Mr. Sheldon's legs so he is immobile. Aira had said something about Paul suddenly crying like a child and kept on muttering <em>"no no,no" </em>all over again and again. After that, Aira had let the man go, then she found paul sleeping after crying. The moment the man woke up, he started writing, he said that something about Aira had inspired him to write once again.</p><p>Lucy thought it was a good thing, Paul had been closer to Aira and Aira had found someone who appreciates her other than them. However, few of the evidences, especially from the last time, are to the contrary. Lucy was so lost in thinking of how far they've gotten, she only woke up when she felt a hand gripping her by the collar.</p><p>"The wishing well is three steps back, Lus."</p><p>Aira informed looking back to Hayley who was already closing her eyes clutching a cent or two.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry. Just... This is quite far..."</p><p>True enough, they are already in the forest side of the park, only a trail of footsteps and dirt are the way to go back to the park. Tall trees are everywhere, with small insects walking by the wishing well. The wishing well looked innocent enough, there's a small roof and a cute bucket beside the well itself to give an aesthetic that the well is well, a well.</p><p>"Aren't you gonna wish? I'm standing there for over five minutes, take a picture it lasts longer, Lus."</p><p>Lucy rolled her eyes at Hayley before fishing out a cent, she closed her eyes hoping that from now on, they will finally have friends. She vaguely remembered the girl who kept teasing Aira, saying she was too young to be cripple, while others say that she have been fucked that's why she can't walk properly. The rumors only stopped after Hayley banged the Jock's head against the metal table back at the cafeteria, which earned her a whole month's detention and a call from their parents.</p><p>The three of them tossed their coins, smiling at one another.</p><p>"Let's go home, I'm already tired. Auntie is probably looking for us now."</p><p>Aira said, Auntie Helena had forced them to call her Auntie not Miss, Madam, or Ma'am. She and Hayley are about to take a step away from the well when an echoing sound resounded through the forest.</p><p>"What the hell?"</p><p>Hayley said frowning, Lucy knew that the girl had a sensitive hearing, Hayley had trained her ears since her vision is not 20/20. Another laughter, then fits of giggles.</p><p>"Shhh... It's coming from here."</p><p>Hayley said, pointing towards the well.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Lucy was slightly interested, if any of the jocks or cheerleaders had an idea of playing a prank on them, they really don't do well on that. Diego had taught her how to fling a knife while Luther had thought Hayley self defense. Aira was trained by Allison regarding how to read people's body language. She rem-</p><p>"HOLY SHIT!"</p><p>She immediately forgot the memory as she turned to Hayley, who ran away from the well pulling them with her. She wasn't able to run far though, as the ground suddenly shook. Aira looked back at the well, and screamed bloody murder as well.</p><p>"HOLY, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!!"</p><p>It took Lucy five seconds to realize what was happening. There was a man that suddenly came out of the well, as huge as the Frankenstein statue balloon they saw back at Halloween. The man, had orange hair on the either side of his head, on the center was completely paper white. He was wearing a ragged doll like costume, with red buttons and he was holding a set of balloons.</p><p>A clown.</p><p>The ground shook even more violent this time, none of them had the idea to run, to move, or to even look away from the clown. The trees started to shake violently, leaves falling while they saw the sky changing it's hue to red, blood red. The clown got bigger and it's yellow amber eyes started to drew blood that lined up to the corner of his lips. It's white clothes became more ragged, with the smell of the sewers amongst him.</p><p>The clown suddenly began to shake violently at them, laughing and throwing his head back. Before they could scream even more, or try to stand up, the clown pounced at them and all Lucy can remember was,</p><p>
  <em>"Pennywise?"</em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>That's the first word that Aira was able to recognize and understand. She heard some shuffling coming from Hayley as she kept on cursing. She tried getting up, feeling the burn settle on her right leg. She gave up for a second before pushing herself to sit up. With eyes closed, she moved her hand, feeling the wet cement.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Wait, cement?</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Her green eyes popped open, and she found herself in a completely different place. A two story apartment was in front of them. It had a red color with large windows, there were stairs by the side and the door was intricately done on the bottom left of the house. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Where the fuck are we?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy asked, stretching as well as she grabbed the glasses near her, handing it to Hayley. Aira ran her hands over her hair, looking up to the house.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I do not know..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>There wasn't anyone walking near them. Nor far from them, as if everyone kept themselves in their houses. Aira stood up, grabbing her fallen stuff, Hayley also stood up while Lucy straightened her clothes, following their suit.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Before any of them can say anything, the sky suddenly screamed, a lightning appearing right above them, then another thunder. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shit."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira chose to swallow her pride, knocking slowly at the door of the red house. A man, about in his thirties opened the door. He had a messy hair, as if he had just woke up, but Aira could smell the alcohol coming off of his breath as he talked.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"BEVERLY, ARE THESE YOU FRIENDS?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>A shuffling can be heard from the second floor of the house, then a girl appeared behind the man. Aira felt Hayley push a bag she was carrying to Aira's chest. Aira blushed, realizing that the clothes she wore was slightly see through and the way the man looked at her was... inappropriate.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't have- oh."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly's eyes widened at the sight of the three girls at her door, they all looked like lost puppies with their eyes silently pleading the girl to let them in.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, their my friends... From last year, in social sciences."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly smiled brightly at them, before pulling Aira in, gesturing the other girls to follow. The man kept on staring at Aira and Lucy while Hayley tried to calm herself rather than entertain the thought of roundhouse kicking the man's ass. Beverly took them to her room, Aira realized that by the window of her room, was the adjacent stairs that leads outside already. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Here."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly immediately ran up to them, holding out towels. The three of them muttered a thank you while Beverly grabbed dry clothes. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"This. These are probably your sizes."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Thanks, really."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly just nodded, watching them a bit more before bidding them that she'll take blankets and warm water from downstairs. As they heard the echoes of Beverly's footsteps, Aira turned to Hayley with a burning question.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you think that-"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That's <em>the</em> Beverly Marsh? Yes."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy took a picture frame by the table, before chucking it towards Hayley.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That. That's Bill, right? Bill Denbrough?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley looked down at the picture, and true to Lucy's accusation, it was Bill. It was as if they were in some theater play and they are the main characters. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you think that we are in Derry?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley asked, looking up to Aira who sighed.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We just saw Pen-"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Both Lucy and Hayley slapped a hand over her mouth. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What the hell?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't try to say his name. He might be lurking around."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy said, taking the picture from Hayley and placing it back to the bedside table. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't give a fuck if he's right behind us, Hayley! We saw Beverly Marsh. <em>Beverly Marsh</em>, I tell you, we just talked to her, hell she gave us these <em>towels</em>! We're in <b>Derry</b>!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley made an <em>easy easy </em>gesture at Aira's hissing. She scratched the back of her neck, looking for some sort of concrete evidence. Her eyes darted around the room, from the closet, the window where a harsh rain is currently clouding the whole town. A clock by the wall, six o'clock. It came to her.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She started looking for it. The one thing to explain where the fuck they are. And she found it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Right by Beverly's door, a small calendar was attached along the vision board she had put up. She walked over to the calendar. Red crosses, days done. With cute circles and reminders by the side.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>June 13, 1957.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What the fuck."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Before Hayley could think over the books and story, the door suddenly moved, hitting her square in the face. Lucy felt a laugh bubble up her throat as Hayley fell wincing at the force.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Holy shit, sorry!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira smiled, the laugh was not quite reaching her yet. Hayley tried to send them the most threatening death glare she could muster while blushing in embarrassment. Only to look back up at Beverly then back to her friends. She laughed as well, Beverly, finding the stranger's antics hilarious, laughed along them.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Derry, Maine of 1957.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little red house amongst the strange town, will it even be a bother to check who was living there?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter III - Derry, Maine of 1957.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>After an hour or so of convincing, the girls reluctantly agreed to stay the night with Beverly. Aira sat in front of her as she folded papers and wrote something on them, she could hear Hayley humming something that sounded like:</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dum, dum da dum dum da dum, dum da dum, dum.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira chose to let Hayley hum alone. Instead, she stared at Beverly's ginger colored hair, the freckles by her cheeks and the dress she was wearing with the necklace of her house keys that settles on her neck. Her pale skin was slightly dry, Aira thought it was probably because of the weather. Aside all of these information, Aira cannot sink in to her head how much Beverly Marsh looked like the actress who played Beverly Marsh in the movie they watched. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sure, they had watched the IT 2017 movie, and Aira loved it. Hayley marvelled the fact that the writers made Beverly float instead of doing whatever the shit that was said in the book. Speaking of which, she hadn't asked why Hayley liked that scene out of all the scenes. She shook her head lightly, she's going a bit off topic. Beverly looked so much like Sophia Lillis. She briefly wondered if the rest of the Losers are like that, but looking at the picture a while ago, Bill's look is almost the same as Jaeden Martell actor.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Is there anything on my face?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira blinked, Beverly was staring at her, one eyebrow raised suspiciously.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Nothing. Just why, wondering why... you let us in?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly put her pen down, before answering.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, you guys are in need of help, and I was kind enough to help you. But you should also answer my question."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Before Aira could ask what, Beverly cut in.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Why were you outside? It had been raining for days that nobody was allowed outside anymore, and the rains could go as terrible as <em>that</em>."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly pointed to her window where tree branches are flying and a whole lot of rain. Beverly kept on staring at her, which pressured Aira into answering. When she can not come up with one, Lucy answered.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We ran away from home."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You what?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We ran away from home... We came from umm..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We came from Lisbon, Maine. It's on the other side of Derry, very far from here. We ran away cause, cause our parents... Our parents were fighting a lot. And they wanted to take us to an orphanage and separate us. As we are going home from school, a man tried to take one of us away..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley slowly said, trying to make up an excuse, she turned to Aira for help, good thing Aira was able to follow the story.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"The guy tried to kidnap me, but they pulled me away from the guy and we just... Ran."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Until you guys ended up here?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Collapsed from tiredness, yes.".</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy concluded. She had to hand it out to Hayley, if running away from home was their excuse, they could've carried more clothes. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly turned to the window, before looking back at them with a conflicted look.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well... You guys could stay here for the night, I guess."</p>
</div><p><br/>
They had stayed for many nights, and they found themselves getting closer with one another, until the very new school year.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley couldn't really help it. She just can't, it was all thanks to the wonderful day she had been having- missing the bus, Greta stealing her lunch money, which pissed Hayley off since it was the first day, leading her to punching the girl's face while cursing.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Be careful in choosing your fucking enemies, bitch!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>A lot of the kids had stopped walking, watching the scene. Fights, as usual in any school, is considered as a serious offense in Derry middle School. Now that Hayley thinks about it, being in middle school is absolutely the worst thing. The three of them are accelerated and should be taking high school, but <em>nooo</em>, Aira insisted on attending middle school since they have to fit in. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Back to the issue at hand, Greta fell on her butt while Hayley grabbed her lunch money and notebook, she barely had taken a step when she meets broad shoulders and angry glare.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ms. <b>Grey-ha-ven</b>."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The principal enunciated every syllable with poison, gripping Hayley's arm with anger. Hayley shot the man a dirty look, before she was thrown to the counselor. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Maybe you should take that kind of language, in <em>detention.</em>"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As she walked behind the counselor, who rambled on how fighting never solve anything, that Hayley should've done this or that, that she shouldn't have said that or this to Greta. Hayley walked inside the detention room, sitting down by the corner near the window.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It was almost ten minutes when another person walked in.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"This is just fucking useless."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley felt her breath caught up her throat. <em>Could it be?</em> She thought quickly to herself, before risking a peek on the person who pulled a chair behind her. She froze at the sight, with a slightly bored look the male sat down, looking out to the window. The floral shirt over a plain white shirt, the nerdy glasses (Hayley had insisted on herself that her glasses weren't nerdy, nope) and the fact that the guy just cursed.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Mr. Tozier. If you'd like to add more hours in detention, you're free enough to say such words. However, I would not hesitate in calling your parents so-"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley turned to the counselor, her suspicion had been confirmed. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Richard fucking Tozier is right behind her. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She closed her eyes, pretended to sleep, hoping her heart would stop beating so loud.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She could hear Richie humming to himself boredly, sometimes she could hear him saying voices that she heard from Beverly's television and he could hear him drumming his fingers against the table. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The three of them had made a pact, they're gonna kill IT without getting the Losers involved. Simple, even a five year old could do it, according to Lucy. <em>Well fuck her</em>, Hayley thought to herself, she's not the one who had read the entire thing, she's not the one who is sitting right in front of Richie Tozier in detention where she cannot put her attention to another person.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Why the fuck won't the fucking ground swallow her fucking whole and get her the fuck out of this shitty world?</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That's a lot of fuck for one breath, Hotstuff."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She snapped her head towards the boy. She saw Richie's face turn to shock for a second, before melding into a smirk. She did not just say that shit out loud. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Like what you see?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie cocked his head to side, winking at Hayley. The girl blushed before turning around, focusing her sight on the plain blackboard.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That wasn't a no..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It wasn't a yes too, Asshole."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley said through gritted teeth. The boy is absolutely getting on her nerves. She doesn't know why or how but the way her stomach is doing backflips and she just wanted to get it off of her, like by punching Richie in the face. She was about to seriously entertain the idea when she heard Richie sighed, before standing up.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Where are you going? We're in detention."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley said, quite lowly cause of embarrassment, she doesn't know either why she is in the first place. All of a sudden, she felt a finger on her chin, tilting her head up. Richie was right in front of her, his index finger keeping a firm hold on her chin. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"If you haven't noticed, the shitty counselor already left."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie smirked dropping his hold on Hayley. Hayley can feel her glasses fogging up from blushing. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Unless you want to do something else, Hotstuff?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley couldn't take it anymore. With all the strength she could muster, she threw the book she was holding - which happens to be a thick World History Book - square on the back of Richie's head.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"HEY! Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I won't hesitate to-"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie stopped talking then he suddenly took her hand, pulling her at the back of the blackboard at the corner of the room, where they are completely invisible to the door.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What the- where are they?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The counselor asked from the door. Hayley saw the counselor walked around the room, looking at the seats and the window, Hayley didn't really want to get caught right now, especially not with the annoying bastard.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Hey."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She managed to glare at the object of her annoyance this morning. Richie pulled her close and whispered.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"We can make a run for it."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley's eyes widened at the idea. As if that would make them less of a delinquents they are to the counselor.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Are you an IDIOT?-"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley wasn't able to finish her sentence when Richie suddenly pulled her close when they could hear footsteps nearing them. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sir?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The footsteps stopped.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"The principal is asking for you."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ah."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The footsteps began to move away from them, then they heard the door shutting.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"If he had seen us, he wouldn't hesitate assigning another teacher to watch over us."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie reasoned out. After a minute or so, he spoke up, and Hayley could almost feel the smirk in his words.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you enjoying where we are right now, Hotstuff?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Realizing she hadn't let go of the boy, she pushed him, and sputtering out explanations.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That... Th-that was you!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley huffed in annoyance, taking her bag and picking up her poor book on the floor before marching out of the room, leaving the asshole alone who shouted.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"YOU'RE WELCOME, BY THE WAY!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy was worried. Very worried. Emphasis on the worried part. It had been their first class and Hayley wasn't with them. Beverly had given them the idea that <em>maybe, </em>just a <em>maybe </em>a bully had found it fit to make fun of Hayley. Lucy isn't worried about Hayley, rather, she's worried about the bully. Hayley can kill a person if she's panicking or in a state of shock, so no one really sneaks up on her, but Beverly didn't know that.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly knew that Greta had seen her walking with Hayley one time while Hayley had bought cleaning materials in the pharmacy. She wondered briefly how Lucy and Hayley both trip, stands up, and manage to trip again. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ms. Marsh?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She looked up a second late to the teacher who raised an eyebrow at her. Beverly blushed under the gaze of her classmates, the teacher ignored them.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You'll be paired up with Ms. Dusk."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She turned a questioning look to Lucy. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What's he talking about?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We have to share what we had done this summer with one another, I think it's by pairs."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Another round of names were called before Lucy had recognized a name.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Mr. Denbrough and- Ms. Czieluna. You two will be partners."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Make that two names. Lucy turned to Aira only to see her panic in her eyes. Before they could comfort Aira, the teacher already commanded them to get into pairs.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"So... Since we both already had said what we did in summer... Maybe you could give out a few tips for me?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly grinned, before beginning her list.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay, first stay away from the Bowie and Bowers Gang. I already told you who Greta is right?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy knew who were Henry, Victor, Patrick, and Belch anyways but she nodded.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay. Second, there's this strange lake called Sara Laughs, I think there was rumors of kids getting lost in there..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly dropped her voice into almost a whisper. Lucy didn't know if Hayley knows about it as another story of Stephen King or not.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Lastly, Derry is a really weird place. There was a time, I saw our neighbor, Ms. Kersh, eating dirt. And after that, a lot more people did that. Then there's also the curfew..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy wondered about this, she remembered Hayley saying that the curfew began when more kids are missing in Derry, maybe she should start in investigating Derry already, especially if people are eating dirt.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She slightly turned to Bill and Aira who were talking quietly but Lucy can see a slight blush, she was a bit unsure, dusting at Aira's cheeks. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That's the first time I saw Aira laugh..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly said, Lucy couldn't disagree. It was the first time she saw Aira laugh since the whole Paul incident. Bill smiled, before saying something and Aira nodded before laughing once more. Lucy saw Aira turn to them and point towards her while Bill listened intently.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It was a few more minutes of mindless talking when the teacher had discussed that they should make a reflection of the summer their partner had and compare it with their own summer. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>They were walking together towards the cafeteria when Bill suddenly caught up to them.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"H-hey... Uh- I-if, if yo-yo-you gu-guys do-don't ma-ma-mind... D-do you wa-wa-want to ha-have lunch wi-wi-with us?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Bill gestured towards his friends, Aira stared at the three who are talking amongst one another. Lucy was about to refuse, along with Aira when Beverly smiled and said,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sure! We're just waiting for someone to come by, we'll see you guys at the cafeteria."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Bill grinned, he seemed visibly relaxed all of a sudden. He nodded, before walking towards his friends, who were now talking loudly. She could hear one of them tell a story about a girl back in detention.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It was about five minutes when they felt a very dark aura near them.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hayley?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy squeaked, her fear of the girl was showing, and so as the violet dark aura around the girl.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm okay."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>They didn't talk to Hayley much, which wasn't difficult since the girl wasn't talking to anyone at all. By the time they got into the cafeteria and got their foods, Aira saw Bill waved his hand over them.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We're doing this?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy asked, looking to Aira. Hayley still doesn't care what the hell is the issue at hand. If they walk towards Bill and the other Losers... Their pact will surely be broken. It seemed that whatever their opinions are right now, it doesn't matter anymore. Beverly was already making her way towards them. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly sat in the middle, opposite to Stanley, while Aira sat beside her, opposite to Bill. Lucy smiled at Eddie who immediately struck a conversation with her. Hayley sat beside Lucy, massaging her temples. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You sure you're okay?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley didn't answer. Aira, however, was looking over to the Losers. One of them is missing.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Weren't there four of you?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, you mean, Richie? He was just-"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"They don't sell chocolate crinkles anymore, like why the hell sell chocolates if they don't sell crinkles, right?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie angrily huffed, sitting down beside Eddie. He surveyed the new faces among them, before settling at the person in front of her. His fork clattered against the metal table, staring at the girl.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley flicked her eyes over to Richie, Lucy, being the closest one, saw the anger flare up at Hayley's eyes. While the boy returned them with the same kind.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>"You."</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy sighed, <em>this will be a long year...</em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sick Lemons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter IV - Sick Lemons</p>
</div><p><br/>"<em><b>Achoo</b></em>!"</p>
<p>The simple action made Hayley dropped the book she was reading, staring wide-eyed at Bill. Aira's hand screeched over the paper, making a big straight line over her notes. Lucy jumped in her seat, knocking over Stanley who cursed upon the collision.</p>
<p>The three of them are staring at Bill as if he had grown a head by his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Guys... A, a li-little bless yo-you is a-a-app-appreci-ated."</p>
<p>"Bl-bless yo-you..."</p>
<p>Bill gave Aira an <em>are-you-making-fun-of-me </em>look. Aira shook her head nervously, she didn't mean to. She slowly laid a hand on Bill's forehead, checking his temperature.</p>
<p>"I'm o-okay, Aira..."</p>
<p>Bill slowly took her hand by the wrist and smiled warmly. Hayley raised an eyebrow at lingering touch, before inwardly smirking.</p>
<p>"Uh, Hotstuff?"</p>
<p>Hayley took the book she dropped from Richie's arm, before going back to the issue at hand.</p>
<p>Statistics.</p>
<p>She wasn't really fond of that branch in math. For her, it's like walking in landmines, a little misstep, a value not added, shit blows to smithereens. Like the show she watched with Beverly last night, <em>Candle Cove</em>. She remembered lots of kids walking along some weird beam that shots up to the sky, they were all looking up with their mouths hanging open and their eyes were dark black, like Extants in the show Hayley used to watch a lot. The puppet was so overwhelmed, his head exploded. Hayley almost shivered at how real the blood seem.</p>
<p>"Hotstuff."</p>
<p>Hayley looked up to Richie who was raising an eyebrow at her. His glasses made him more comical while he waited for Hayley to respond.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You had been staring at your notebook for five minutes already like somebody fucking died. Are you... Okay?"</p>
<p>She caught Aira's eye and Lucy's look at her. She sighed, a bit more frustrated than before.</p>
<p>"Yeah..."</p>
<p>It was the third week of September. And it seems that Bill is one of the few catching up to the flu. How did she managed to get herself in this situation, she has no idea. She told herself they'll kill IT <em>without</em> meeting or <em>befriending </em>the Losers, heh, look where it got her. Sitting in a round table in the Derry famous Pancake House with the Losers reviewing for the statistics exam, a TV was playing a show she did not know, while tons of Derry Folks walk in and out, talking happily with one another. Hayley watched Aira's green eyed bore into Bill's worriedly, the frown deepened when  Bill sneezed again.</p>
<p>"Shit, man!"</p>
<p>Richie said, putting his tone a little bit higher to piss Bill off, Hayley knew that he was trying to do a voice from one of the adult Western movies playing by the Aladdin theater.</p>
<p>"Maybe we should go home, Bill's clearly getting sick of reviewing... literally."</p>
<p>Eddie said in as a matter-of-fact tone. Stanley nodded beside him, before fixing his things up as well.</p>
<p>"What happened to your arm, Stan?"</p>
<p>Lucy asked, and as fast as Stan grabbed his pen, he hid his arm under the table, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Nothing... Just scraped my elbow by the concrete on the way home.."</p>
<p>Even he himself didn't believe his lie, it would've worked if it was Hayley, Lucy, or Eddie who had said it, but him? The odd stares the gang was giving him was enough proof that none of them really believes him.</p>
<p>"Dude... You're like, the cat in the catwalk, you don't trip that easily nor wound that much."</p>
<p>Beverly pointed out, looking over to the large bandage that was well-placed on his arm.</p>
<p>"Maybe he wants us to sign it."</p>
<p>Richie said, while Stanley shook his head in panic.</p>
<p>"Oh hell no, you two will <em>not </em>draw dicks and shits on my arm, nope."</p>
<p>Richie and Hayley gave him an exasperated look, while Eddie decided to help Stanley out.</p>
<p>"I was with him... I tripped so, he tried to help me, but I tripped again and yeah..."</p>
<p>It was dead silence for the slight blush didn't go unnoticed by the Losers. Richie grinned, before making an <em>ooohhh</em> sound.</p>
<p>"Is there something you guys aren't telling us?"</p>
<p>"Just because we went home together doesn't mean something happened, unlike you two."</p>
<p>Stanley replied coolly, winking slightly at Hayley.</p>
<p>"Oh, jack it back, will ya?"</p>
<p>"We know you two are already in love with each other, Richie why won't you just make a move already?"</p>
<p>Eddie asked, smirking as he noticed Hayley blushed before kicking him under the table.</p>
<p>"There is no "in love" shit happening, especially with <em>her</em>."</p>
<p>"Couldn't agree more, Bas-"</p>
<p>Their conversation was interrupted when a dash of grey came running towards them.</p>
<p>"BILL!!"</p>
<p>George Denbrough stood a little taller than the round table, he held his hands up as Bill smiled, before lifting his six- year old brother from the ground.</p>
<p>"We're here to pick you up! Mom said we're going over to see the La Boh-eme?"</p>
<p>Georgie ended his sentence with a slight questioning look. He knew his brother loved classics like a child but he finds it hard to read them, but at the same time, Bill likes it, so wanting to please his brother, he liked it as well. Well, as how much a kid who doesn't know how to read words with the symbols written above the letters. Bill smiled, before settling his brother by his knee.</p>
<p>"Well, I-i'll be fixing m-ma-my stuff a-and we can go."</p>
<p>Georgie nodded, watching Bill take his notebook and books carefully. Eddie asked Georgie about his day as the child began babbling about his classmates and the guy named Adrian. Aira smiled to herself, she noticed how Bill's stutter lessen when Georgie is around. Sometimes - rarely, though - he could speak without stuttering at all, as long as Georgie is there.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Bill bid goodbye at them, holding a hand out to his brother who took it happily. After a half an hour of talking aimlessly, Richie asked Hayley to go with him to the Arcade while Aira, Lucy, and Beverly decided to go home. Stan said he'd be going to the Bar Mitzvah while Eddie was making a stop by the pharmacy.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley thought she understood the book perfectly. She thought she knew what is going to happen, but the more time she spends with them, the more... different she feels. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She had hated Richie to the core, but he is the one who could get her easily and he is one of the few who could keep up with her teasing. He makes her feel <em>something </em>and she doesn't know what it is and it terrifies her. Everytime Richie's around, she could feel her heart bursting and doing somersaults in her stomach all of a sudden to the point she wanted to punch her guts until her heart comes out just so it would stop beating like that around him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Bill... She felt guilty already, the glimpse of Bill and Georgie was clear already. Georgie is the person who can make Bill calm enough to not stutter. Georgie makes Bill feel <em>safe.</em> While Bill is the role model of Georgie and that's why he thrives to be as smart as his brother. After all, to Georgie, Bill is good at <em>seeing. </em></p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stanley is the one who Hayley could rant on with, he loves reading which made Hayley entrust him with one of Stephen King's book, Mr. Mercedes. It was the book she knew was far enough from their world for Stanley to get suspicious with.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie was... Well, Eddie. He is the only person that can make Hayley and Richie agree on one thing: making fun of him. He is easily riled up by the two and the fact that Hayley and Richie can end each other's sentences was enough proof for Eddie that they belong together. Preposterous, according to Hayley while Richie smirked at the thought. Which also makes her a little sad, Beverly kept on saying she's "in love" with Richie but Hayley knew that Eddie was Richie's love interest. She doesn't want to get in the way of anything. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>And even if she's in love, which highly doubts she is, it would just lead her on to nothing since it's Reddie and not... She doesn't know what call it.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley was so caught up in her thoughts of their names, she didn't notice she was headed right towards the door. She didn't however, <em>exactly</em> hit the door.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ow, <em>shit</em>."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She took a step back only to see the grey shirt of Richie in front of her.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Geez, Hotstuff, if you're imagining something, it better be me."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley kicked him lightly, before saying,</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"If I'm imagining something with you I would've done it already."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie suddenly coughed, he wasn't expecting the girl to flirt back.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I would've set you in fire already."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Ah, there's the insult. He looked at Hayley only to see the girl's eyes shining with literal hearts on her brown irises as she looked up at the prizes. Richie looked towards her direction of sight. <em>Oh, </em>he thought to himself. Hayley was looking at a life-size panda bear who was hugging a bamboo stick happily. Richie winced at the ticket amount, fifty thousand.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He was considering walking away from the Arcade, for the first reason: Hayley would <b>not</b> give up unless she gets what she wants and second, well he doesn't really have a second reason at all.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>After a moment, Hayley sighed.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I came here to release my frustrations with mathematics. And it will happen!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie smiled, his Hotstuff is such a dork. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He blinked.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><em>His</em> Hotstuff? He racked his brain, he doesn't like her that way and he shouldn't. Hayley had a great timing when she pulled him into one of the games. He felt his heart quicken as the girl rushed towards a basketball shooting game, on the second thought, he'd rather not be held by Hayley. Hayley let go of his wrist, taking a loose coin out of her pocket. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He felt a little sad because of the lack of warmth, but he shouldn't be, <em>for fuck's sake</em>, he thought to himself, <em>get a grip Richie! Just because she suddenly looks even more beautiful than the last </em><em>time-</em><em> wait. She's not beautiful! She's can not be more beautiful because she's </em><em>not</em><em> beautiful at all. She's </em><em>gorge-</em></p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Something hard hit him in the head, he looked down and saw a basketball bouncing towards the seat by the Pachinko game. He looked at Hayley who was holding a basketball, ready to hit him again.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you plan on standing there and stare at the ceiling?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie looked at her, dumbfounded. Hayley laughed at how, well, dumb he looks. Richie gulped, he's fucking doomed.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You little shits, why are we here?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira asked quietly, she didn't know how she managed to agree with this, but she'll be lying if she said she's not interested. The Losers had been engineering a trap over the kissing bridge. It was the only place they knew the Bowers gang would be walking by. After the rumor has began that Beverly Marsh is a slut written in pink lipstick, she already knew Greta was behind it. That bully act led into Hayley trashtalking the girl while Henry Bowers called Hayley a dangling keychain by Richie's arm. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Apparently, that simple sentence pissed the fuck out of Richie making the trashmouth attack Henry which led to Victor and Belch coming over to help and leading the other Losers to well, they are still torn between getting themselves humiliated or- a sickening crunch was heard as Richie staggered back, still furious. Henry Bowers fell down slapping a hand on his bleeding nose. Another smack was heard as Greta suddenly fell down, following her boyfriend while Hayley was glaring daggers at her.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira didn't hear what Richie said, only managing to catch "Stanley" and "faggot". She did, however, hear Hayley threaten Greta.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"If I ever see you walking even a meter near Beverly, I fucking swear, I'll strip you naked and display your fucking ass in a billboard then we'll see who's the slut."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She flipped Greta off, walking away with Richie right beside her. They were staring at the two before grinning.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Didn't know you both have it in you."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira laughed while Henry and Greta was being propped up by Belch and Victor, she remembered Stanley saying thank you to Richie although she wasn't sure why. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Back to reality, Bill thought it would be nice to get back at them. In such a way that they wouldn't know what hit them. Hence, the extravagant sets of booby traps in the forest. Not many people walk by this side of the forest, since a lot of those people who went here, tends to go missing. Hayley and Richie was assigned in the paintball scheme, Bill had the pleasure of chinese spices and spicy powder that is sure to hit them in the face. It had something to do with Henry bullying him back in a Chinese restaurant with his family. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly had idea of soaking them with garbage water, which now, leads to them digging up a hole large enough for them to almost drown. Aira looked at her watch. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>5:14 pm.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, let's do this fast, maybe we could just dump the water tomorrow, just dig this shit first."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly nodded beside her, before kneeling down to start shaping the gap. She was a bit careful on the glue with a trigger of chicken feathers that was done by Stanley and Eddie. It had something to do with the prank done by Henry to the two of them. Stanley and Eddie were both known, if not only by the Losers, but by the school to be clean freaks. They do not like getting dirty, nor being anywhere near germs. Hence, Henry made a prank of putting a super glue on Eddie's locker, which was right beside Stanley's. The glue stuck by Eddie's left hand while, as planned, Belch pushed his way, harshly bumping against Stanley before he could get to his locker. The taller boy, grabbed Eddie's hand right before he fall, thus, they're hands got stuck with one another.</p>
</div><p><br/>It didn't seem to bother the two of them, which pissed Henry off. The Losers didn't care much, knowing it was a prank done by Henry, but that didn't mean they stopped teasing. She noticed Stanley blushed when Hayley ran towards them, congratulating the two of them.</p>
<p>She sighed and began to start digging.</p>
<p>She hoped things would go their way this time.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. No One ChEATs Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter V - No One ChEATs Death</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>They really don't know if this was the clown's fault. Aira had been dialing the Denbrough's for almost an hour already. Lucy could see the dials sunken halfway already from Aira's pressing on the same buttons. Hayley wasn't doing anything better, she had been calling Eddie, Richie, and Stanley respectively and they are not answering. Lucy was sitting beside Beverly as she too, watched the other two dial the numbers once more.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy tore her gaze away from them for a moment and watched the rain bathe the whole streets of Derry. If Lucy - and Aira - had guessed it correctly, it was the day Georgie dies in the hands of Pennywise. They insisted on staying last night in the Denbrough's, or at least one of them to stop Georgie from running outside. They already told Georgie to not go out of the house, not play with goddamn boats in the middle of the rain. Especially taking stuff from "Pennywise the Dancing Clown" or any other clowns. The boy nodded with much fear in his eyes before going back to his brother's room to check up on him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mrs. Denbrough didn't allow them at all to stay. Although they wanted to warn the older woman of what may happen to Georgie, she might not believe them. Moreover, if something <em>did </em>happen to Georgie, the woman would not hesitate to put the blame on them, who in the world would believe that a clown under the sewers would kill Georgie? What more, in the current state of the weather where people are not able to even walk three steps out of their houses. Who in the right mind would think a man - if pennywise is anywhere near human - in a clown suit would be there, waiting for Georgie to attack?</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Only IT will.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><em>Fuck him</em>, Lucy thought to herself. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>And yet, here they are. Hidden in a blanket fort done by Beverly and Lucy, watching the storm rolled off and the water rise into at least three feet in height. As much as Lucy wanted to help the two in calling anyone to check on Georgie, Beverly only had two telephones. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Agh, shit! Answer the goddamn phone!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley cursed again, dialing the next, Uris household. Beverly frowned at the two worriedly. Lucy was biting her nails beside her and Beverly saw Aira sigh sadly, while a figure of a woman not far from them watched wickedly. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>If they only knew how late they are.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He wasn't seeing small waves of water, he wasn't seeing droplets against the concrete. No, what Georgie Denbrough was seeing was the ocean. He was seeing the deepest trenches (he knew at the back of his mind it was the small cracks on the cement), as his boat mightily surged through the enormous dangerous waves. His yellow raincoat and red galoshes was bright enough for a person at least three meters away to make out his shape, but further from that, it was just a blob of yellow. Georgie's laugh was drowned on by the rain, but the six-year old can't care less. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>It wasn't the boat he was following but the woman who was running in front of him. Her blonde hair and beautiful white dress was flowing along the waters, she was his mother. Mrs. Denbrough - at least to Georgie - laughed as she slipped happily with Georgie in the rain. He remembered Aira warning him about going out while the rain is still flooding Derry, but his mother was outside as well, so he knew he was safe. The woman moved her wrist and Georgie saw the boat follow her movement, right down the drain. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Mom! Bill and I worked hard in waterproofing she!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Georgie immediately ran towards the drain, if he was a little less preoccupied, he would've thought why his mother hadn't had a fit with his son playing with wax. But he was, he was watching a man suddenly rose up from the sewers, staring at him intently.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>It was a clown.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Georgie hadn't known if it was the same clown he saw from the Derry Park - Hubert the Homo - he still doesn't know what a homo is either, but when the clown looked at him with bright amber eyes, he almost felt the shivers of fear creep up to him. Almost, for he blamed the cold rain drenching him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hiya, Georgie!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The clown spoke up, grinning at him. Georgie took a double take, the clown's eyes weren't amber anymore, it was a beautiful color of blue. Just like Bill's and his mom. An even more familiar object came by Georgie's line of vision as the clown took out his boat.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you want your boat back? I will also give you a nice red balloon."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>True to his word, the clown lifted up a red balloon. Georgie smiled, sensing the friendly aura from the clown. Ever so slowly, he took out his left hand. Then he remembered what Aira told him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm not supposed to take things from clowns."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The clown blinked at him. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"And who had said that, my <em>dear</em> boy?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Georgie answered immediately, feeling a little proud.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Her name is <em>Aira</em>, she's my brother's girlfriend."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He saw the clown's eyes slit with anger, but the same second he saw it, it disappeared already. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, isn't she a very wise girl. <em>Very</em> wise <b>indeed</b>. Well, Georgie, I am a friend of your mom. My name is <em>Bob Gray,</em> I currently am working as a clown under the name of <b>Pennywise</b>."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><em>A friend of his mom? </em>Georgie thought to himself, looking up only to see her mother smiling down at him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Take the boat, Georgie. Bill <em>might</em> be mad if we go back without it."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Georgie remembered that it was entrusted to him by Bill. Looking back to the clown, he held his left hand out, taking the boat from Pennywise. Then he remembered that Aira had warned him about Pennywise.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I think it's okay. You can have it. Aira had warned me that something bad will happen."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The clown frowned, while Mrs. Denbrough kept on egging her son to take the boat while Georgie kept on saying no.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Suddenly, his mother grabbed him harshly. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Mom?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He turned to his mom only to see an ugly smirk forming by the woman's pale chapped lips. Her blue eyes, were so warm before but now, as she looked down at Georgie, the boy saw the hell frozen over glazed dull eyes. Her blond hair was nowhere near beautiful anymore, it was in a pale, ugly and dry shade of blond. It wasn't his mother at all, she was a monster. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Georgie turned around, and he felt his breath leave with his soul as he shouted.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>"</b>
    <b>NOOOO</b>
    <b>! BILLY!!!!</b>
    <b>"</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>But it was the last thing he did. Before he saw the light. He thought he was going to heaven, that he'll be an angel. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Oh how wrong was he.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Dave Gardner was one of the few who had heard the scream from the street where Georgie died - or at least that is what the town would think-. As he ran towards the street, he saw a woman, reaching out for an umbrella that was already in the air soaring. <em>The scream must've come from her, </em>he thought to himself. The woman screamed for help again, as Dave sighed, <em>might as well help her.</em></p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>Thirty minutes had passed since Georgie's first scream was heard in the streets of Derry, not that it had reached the Marsh's at all. If anything, the news of the Denbrough kid is not gonna be heard there yet, maybe in another day or so. The weather was starting to get a little nicer, the sky is slowly lightening its hue to the familiar blue that Georgie had seen in his brother's eyes while the clouds are in a peaceful white, much like the peacefulness Georgie saw in Pennywise's eyes before it morphed into those not so peaceful amber eyes.</p>
<p>Not only was the weather had changed, but a voice from the other side made it to Aira's</p>
<p>
  <em>"He-hello?"</em>
</p>
<p>"Shit, Bill! Where's Georgie?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Uh, I to-to-told him not to go </em>
  <em>ou</em>
  <em>-</em>
  <em>ou</em>
  <em>-out, he sa-said he'll be on the ki-ki-kitchen instead."</em>
</p>
<p>"Oh, okay... How're you?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm o-okay, still si-si-sick... But I'll be </em>
  <em>bet-be-better</em>
  <em>."</em>
</p>
<p>"Are we allowed to go to you tomorrow?"</p>
<p>A little shuffling was heard on the other side.</p>
<p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Sh-shure</em>
  <em>. Georgie </em>
  <em>wa</em>
  <em>-wants to </em>
  <em>se</em>
  <em>-</em>
  <em>se</em>
  <em>-see</em>
  <em> you guys."</em>
</p>
<p>Aira bid goodbye, looking over to Hayley and Lucy who sighed in relief. They had managed to save Georgie after all. As she was walking back to the fort Beverly asked.</p>
<p>"What's up with that? Why are you calling the guys so much?"</p>
<p>"Worried. Georgie kept on insisting to play outside last time, we're a little worried about him."</p>
<p><em>Little?, </em>Beverly thought to herself as she sweat dropped at Aira's answer.</p>
<p>"Anyways, since the sky is finally letting up, want to go outside and eat ice creams?"</p>
<p>Lucy said, changing the topic. Beverly nodded, taking her wallet with the girls following her to the Derry Market. Just a minute after they made it to the solid concrete from climbing down using the stairs outside, the telephone rang.</p>
<p>They were eating by the side of the market, the other Losers, except Bill had come with them. Beverly was sitting beside Lucy and Aira on the sidewalk. Hayley and Richie were both leaning on the red brick wall, while Eddie and Stan just stood up on the side, not really leaning on anything but they were watching the cars pass by.</p>
<p>"Hey, have you guys heard about the new teacher?"</p>
<p>Eddie asked, making the others look up.</p>
<p>"No, not really, why?"</p>
<p>"His name is Jake Epping. I think he's an English teacher, I saw him pass by us in a red car."</p>
<p>The three who had heard of Jake Epping looked at one another. They could just possibly have the same name, right?</p>
<p><em>Right</em>.</p>
<p>"Well, I hope he isn't an asshole like Mr. Hodges."</p>
<p>Beverly said, looking over to setting sun. She suddenly remembered something.</p>
<p>"Hey, it's almost Halloween right? What do you think we should go as?"</p>
<p>Beverly smiled to herself as the Losers started on saying their plans. Whatever the reason why her friends were so worried a while ago, it can't be that bad.</p>
<p>On the corner of the opposite street, a woman watched as the kids laughed together. She saw them making horns on their heads, then bursting in laughter.</p>
<p>"Hello, my sister."</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Beside her, an old man watched good-naturedly, reading a Derry newspaper while smoking a cigarette. He smirked as he saw a familiar 1958 Plymouth fury with two familiar faces inside. One was a man with an untamed brown hair, his smile was wide enough to tear his cheeks while his eyes were bulging as he held a bloodied axe on his hand. Beside him, a man was driving with his hands bloody as well, his lips were curled into a horrible sneer. His hair was contrasting to the man beside him, it was neatly combed and he was wearing a fitted blue polo.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"We're almost complete."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The stars are starting to shine when Beverly and Lucy decided to head home directly while Aira decided to make a stop to Bill's. Richie asked Hayley out for dinner with his family while the Losers teased them. Stanley and Eddie had said that they'll check the traps at the kissing bridge before going home.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>As Aira walked alone towards Bill's house, she cannot help but feel as if someone was watching her. Instead of looking around, she decided to run away, running towards the Witcham street. The usual ten minute walk to Bill's house suddenly became three minutes at most. When Aira got to Bill's house, she could hear a lot of people shouting. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><em>What the fuck?, </em>She thought to herself before knocking at the door. It took a long while before the door opened. Aira had noticed three things as she took in the scene. Bill was on the couch, crying. Zach Denbrough was talking to the police and Mrs. Denbrough, the one who opened the door was carrying the look between sorrow and guilt. The two emotions however, suddenly disappeared as she saw Aira. It turned to anger.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"YOU! You were so sure of warning me that something will happen to my son, tell me, it was <em>your</em> doing wasn't it? Tell me, where the <b>hell</b> is my son?!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Mrs. Denbrough-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira was cut off by another of hysterical accusation coming from Bill's mom.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"My poor <em>baby</em>, what did he <em>ever</em> do to you?! If you do not get <em>my</em> son right here, right now, I swear I'm gonna-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira closed her eyes as she prepared for the slap courtesy of Mrs. Denbrough. The pain didn't came, however. Aira opened her eyes, only to see Bill standing between her and his mom.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Mo-mom, <em>please</em>. There's no wa-way she cou-could have do-done anything."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mrs. Denbrough gasped in horror as she pulled her hand away from her son's grip. Before Bill can say more, his mom shouted at him angrily.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're protecting her, now?! She's the one acting suspicious here! She's - <em>Mrs. Denbrough turned to the police</em> - the one who is hiding my son!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Mom, please. Tha-that's enough."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira inwardly wowed in amazement, Bill had almost gotten out a sentence without stuttering. She felt a hand on hers as Bill pulled her away from the scene, walking out of their house. Aira could hear Bill's mother shouting that Aira was also kidnapping Bill from her.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>As they walked in silence, Aira felt the need to ask if Bill think she was suspicious. Although after she mulled over it, the question itself would make it suspicious. So she opted to an alternative.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What was... what's going on in there?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Bill stopped walking and Aira could feel his hand shaking violently. His hair was covering his eyes but Aira could make out the tears glistening his blue eyes. Before Aira could say anything, Bill suddenly grabbed her hiding his face on Aira's hair. She felt the hot tears soaking her shirt as Bill cried, choking a sob as he tried to not make a sound. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira found herself returning the hug, feeling the warmth of Bill's body compared to the cold damp air after the rain. She felt Bill tightened his grip on her as if he was making sure she wouldn't leave. Aira didn't know when she had started crying, but in that silence of the empty street, she can barely hear her sobbing. All she could hear was Bill's crying along his heart beating wildly against her own. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Despite the sorrowful event, two figures from a nearby house, watched. One was holding a fluffy bundle of fur while the other was holding a woman's head as he watched the woman's body dropped to the ground like the useless cabbages she planted by her porch. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Now, this little kitty is the only one who knows where little Georgie is..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The woman cooed at the cat which led to the cat hissing and lashing at the woman. With a roll of her eyes, the woman threw the cat away from her. It landed on its feet, running away from the two killers. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shall we go then, First?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The woman turned to her partner, smiling.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Thought you'd never ask."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The RedRum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter VI - The RedRum</p>
</div><p><br/>The weather was biting into Lucy's skin. She wanted nothing more than to curl herself up between the covers and sleep forever. It seemed that Beverly got a gist with Lucy's idea and told her to follow. Lucy, too tired to ask where they are going, followed anyways. She did, however, stopped walking as soon as she saw the familiar street sign.</p>
<p>
  <em>Neibolt</em>
  <em> Street.</em>
</p>
<p>"Shit. Beverly, I don't think-"</p>
<p>"I always walk this way when I'm trying to avoid somebody, it's nearer to my house."</p>
<p><em>Bullshit, </em>Lucy thought. They had seen the map of Derry by the school and the park. Beverly's house is quite far from the Neibolt, Bill's house was the closest, Eddie's was the next. She was starting to walk away from Beverly - if she <em>was </em>Beverly in the first place -, Lucy was ready to run, ready to tear the whole Derry looking for Beverly. She was so fucking ready, but a sudden hiss made her stop.</p>
<p>"MROAW!"</p>
<p>An orange blur flung past Lucy's face, hissing and scratching Beverly's, Lucy realized it was not Beverly, no, not at all. Lucy saw Beverly's curly long hair shortened, only forming on either side of her face. Her pale complexion became paper white and her small smile - now curled into a harsh scowl - was now getting larger, making a point to show fangs growing out of her mouth.</p>
<p>The cat hopped down from Beverly's face, and Lucy saw Beverly getting taller and wider with her clothes becoming more and more like -</p>
<p>"<em>Pennywise</em>."</p>
<p>Her body moved on its own accord, she ran away. She didn't notice the cat was following her nor did she notice the scratches caused by the cat burned by Pennywise's face as he desperately tried to heal himself. The scene was, however, watched keenly by a man as he crouched down a tree, with a hawk perched on his shoulder. His muscles are still tense, ready to attack if something didn't go as planned.</p>
<p>He sighed in relief, before darting off to another place.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Five miles away, Eddie and Stan walked home together in an awkward silence. Stan walked behind the other Loser, trying to keep his distance, but at the same time, he wanted to still be able to at least see the smallest details of Eddie. He really didn't have an idea when did it began - he was so sure at first that he was... He was, well... <em>Straight</em>. - He scratched the back of his head - Confusion was all the emotion he could feel around Eddie. Well, not technically confusion, but more in the lines that he was all of a sudden finding the company of Eddie way more comforting than any other Losers. He tried to reason out that it was because of <em>that. </em></p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>As he remembered the unspoken incident, he stopped walking. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>His thoughts was swarming with the negative thoughts. Was Eddie just accompanying him because he feels the need to? Or was it because he's a friend? When did they become friends? Does he really think of him as a friend already? It's been almost a month, maybe - <em>No, </em>He had to stop himself from hoping. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Is everything alright?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He held back a flinch as he looked down, holding his arm. The bandage was new, clearly not only him had noticed it. Hayley had asked him awhile ago why he hadn't taken off the bandage. Eddie saw the action and narrowed his eyes at him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You... Did you <em>cut </em>again?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie's voice cracked at that and Stanley found himself unable to face his eyes. Eddie sighed at him irritatedly, clearly not pleased with the silent answer.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"The Bowers Gang aren't worth cutting or dying for, Stan. Much less, Henry!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stan braced himself on another lecture from Eddie, expecting the boy to throw his hands up in exasperation and start ranting to him about the germs, the blood loss, the accidents and risks, the suicidal thoughts and depression, and the like. He didn't expect Eddie to take his hand and look at him, sadly.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Why?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He felt the guilt running through his veins, carrying splinters that completely left holes in his heart. He winced at the tone, looking down at Eddie who was staring at his wrist, more specifically, on what was written on it.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jewish Faggot.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>It had taken more than half of his arm, and Eddie, no matter how many times he had seen it, still winced at the cut. He knows this was somewhere along the first week of school, since Stan had started wearing long sleeves above bandages even after the wounds healed, Henry's cut wasn't that deep but the scars were still visible even from afar.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Stan please, tell me."</em> </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I swear... I don't wanna die, I swear, but I want it <em>gone</em>, Eddie. I want it to disappear. I just, I don't want to die, but I need it <b>gone</b>..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stan reasoned as he took off the bandages. Eddie looked down at Stan's arms, seeing that the cuts are zigzagged, all messily cut but it was all trying to block the scars, cutting across it, along it. Eddie shut his eyes with pain, the fresh cuts are still dancing in his mind's eye. Richie was the next one to know what happened with Stanley's arm, and that went to them having a fight with the Bowers gang. They were given detention, and an ultimatum of getting their parents called or making up. They chose the latter part, which led to Hayley and Richie getting closer with one another. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Much like him and Stanley. He stared at him with a look of betrayal, was him being here for him not enough? Does he still think that whatever Henry had told him is something to believe in? He saw Stanley's eyes water slightly, before looking down in shame.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with this... I'm, shit... I'm really hopeless, aren't I?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><em>So that was it, </em>Eddie realized, before Stanley could continue rambling, Eddie moved closer and wrapped his arms around him. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stanley widened his eyes for a fraction of a second, before returning the hug as tight as he could. For once, he let his tears flow freely while he smiled.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Maybe it's okay to feel like this.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Go fish."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley said, placing her cards in front of Richie, the boy's eyebrows met in the middle as he scrunched up which card to surrender. After a while he groaned in frustration.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you have a king?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley asked, as she smirked. Richie realized this, throwing his cards down.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Why don't you eat shit, Hotstuff!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley laughed, seeing Richie does have a king. They were sitting together by Beverly's house, on the stairs outside, waiting for the other girls to come home. The dinner back at the Toziers were usually about Maggie asking Hayley if Richie had made a move yet, which the two kept on saying they are <em>not </em>dating, nor will they be ever. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He looked down to see Lucy running towards them, worry in her eyes. She looked up, only to see Richie already calling Hayley. She ran up the stairs, almost missing a step if it wasn't for Richie holding her hand. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What the fuck? I thought you're with Beverly?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I thought so too."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Meow..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"The hell?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy and Richie both turned to Hayley who was staring wide-eyed at an orange tabby cat which was nuzzling it's head on her leg. Richie could see the hearts floating in Hayley's brown irises as she grabbed the cat, pulling it closer. As Hayley smiled at the cat and turned around, Richie could swear the cat smirked at him. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley frowned as she turned around, taking the cat's collar. She walked out to the balcony, turning the collar to the light. She saw a shine by the cat's neck.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>A red crystal.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>A sudden memory of another book made Hayley jump as she ran away, past Richie and Lucy who were still staring at her and carefully set the cat down in the middle of the street.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shoo..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley saw the cat frown, she could've sworn she felt the irate oozing out of the sharp blue eyes. The cat tottered to her, before holding a paw to her hand. She suddenly felt a force grabbing her, and all she could see was red holding her down. Then she heard a voice.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <em>"Stories must be ended to lock them. The End is the most important thing of all. If a book does not end, they become Unwritten."</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"It had been thirteen days since the legendary king of horror, Stephen King, had gone missing."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <em>"Unwritten stories can travel through portals without the need of Black Thirteen."</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"It was said that Mr. King had a scheduled lecture at Clark University in Horror Writing's creativity."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <em>"The Misery and </em>
    </span>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Silly's</em>
    </span>
    <span class="u">
      <em> child is unwritten</em>
    </span>
    <em>."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"A rumor had passed on he went missing while making his way to the University."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <em>"And so was the sister of The First."</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"His family had been reaching out to friends and families of where he could've been."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <em>"Unwritten."</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>A lot more voices were being said, all about Stephen King going missing, a lot more voices, a lot more events, rumors and... Voices.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley felt her weight giving up, her legs felt like jelly. She didn't know she dropped to the ground, she also didn't know that the cat ran away from her, while Richie ran to her, lifting her from the ground, worry in his eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hotstuff?!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>They walked around aimlessly, passing by the Kissing bridge, til they reached the dark side of the forest. Aira sat down slowly on top of a hill, where Beverly had taken her to see the sun shining down. Beside her, Bill sat down as well, still perturbed from the events. All of the memories where running through Aira's head, the antique shop, the old man, the newspapers, it was all there. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She had seen it all, just from looking at Pennywise's eyes. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She saw him, watching them from a distance, with a smile ghosting over his pale face as he gave an opened smile, closing his palms in a sarcastic way of saying "hello". He was holding a red balloon and a bloodied paper boat on the other. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>It felt as if her soul left her body, then it flew to </em>
    <em>Pennywise's</em>
    <em> gloves hand as the clown took control of her sight. She saw an Antique shop, with the name </em>
    <em>
      <b>REDRUM</b>
    </em>
    
    <em>as if a child wrote it with a Crayola.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The first thing she saw was the stack of newspapers on top of some sort of drawer. There were candelabras that had been lit up, making the room bright enough for Aira to read whatever was written on the pages.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"The Catastrophe of Carrie: the unknown girl became the bloody remembrance to every student at a </em>
    <em>prom-</em>
    <em>"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"</em>
    <em>FrankenCar</em>
    <em>? Car named Christine was said to be </em>
    <em>posessed</em>
    <em>, after killing the family of a man."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Legendary John </em>
    <em>Rothstein</em>
    <em> books, now found!- Peter </em>
    <em>Saubers</em>
    <em> was said to be have found the book in a chest hidden </em>
    <em>by-</em>
    <em>"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>She heard a voice behind her.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Those were old news, kid. Really shook Derry, back then."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>She whirled around the man - at least that's what it felt like - only to see an old man smirking at her as if he knew something she doesn't. Maybe he does, but Aira didn't talk, all she could think of was the questions running inside her head. Was this some sort of technique done by Pennywise to fool her? Or was this... The deadlights? </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aira panicked at the thought, how the hell will she get out of here now?! The old man walked away from her, and Aira felt a breath on her neck. She turned around only to see a painting on the wall of the shop. She froze at the sight.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>A man was walking behind a child. He was holding an axe stained with blood, some of it were still dripping in the honeycomb patterned floor. The blood looked real, too real. Aira can feel the blood running through the carpet and out of the painting, dripping along the wall, crawling through the </em>
    <em>mahogony</em>
    <em> floor then right beneath her </em>
    <em>fe-</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aira blinked and walked back, tripping and falling on her butt. She looked around in panic. The old man was nowhere to be found.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>All that was left was one red balloon.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aira felt the need to follow it, and she felt her body walking towards it, following </em>
    <em>the</em>
    <em> balloon. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"-ra, Aira!, AIRA!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Whu-wha?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She looked around, still in the daze of the memory. Bill was shaking her awake, much like how he shook her out of the trance a while ago. She was thankful. If Bill hadn't shaken her awake, she would've followed that balloon.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ai-Aira, I'm wor-worried about yo-yo-you..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Bill, I'm okay... Just worried about Georgie..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira started feeling tears in her eyes, <em>they weren't able to save him. </em>That's all she needed to know, they're powerless against Pennywise. They won't be able to fight IT if there's only three of them. They wouldn't be able to do anything without the risk of losing another friend.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Bill, I have to tell you something... Georgie isn't-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Aira, please. I ju-just... Mo-mom and da-da-Dad kept on sa-sa-saying that Ge-Ge-Georgie is... de-de-Dead. Drowned, mu-mu-mugged. The-they don't know... Bu-but Georgie ca-can't be de-de-Dead, ri-right? He- he, ca-ca-can't be, cause, ca-ca-cause he pra-pra-promised me tha-that he, he would ca-ca-come back! Ai-Aira, yo-you believe me, ra-right?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>All of her readied speech, explanations, and pleads were thrown out of the window as she felt her arms moved to hug him all while saying,</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I do... I believe you... We'll find him... Okay?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"To-to-together?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Together."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She felt Bill cried once more, all muttering Georgie's name and promises. Aira felt the guilt hitting her in the guts, she can't tell him, right now...</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She just hoped she can find the right time.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chlorine Kissed, Summer Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter VII - Chlorine kissed, Summer skin</p>
</div><p><br/>Four male kids emptied their bags by a nearby trashcan, sighing in success for they were able to make it out of middle school, alive!</p><p>"Hah, Best feeling ever!"</p><p>"Oh yeah? try tickling your pickle for the first time."</p><p>"What're you guys gonna do tomorrow?"</p><p>"I start training."</p><p>"Wait, what training?"</p><p>"Streetfighter."</p><p>"Guess Hayley's beat you already, huh?"</p><p>Richie glared at Stanley as he looked over behind his back, where Hayley was talking to the newspaper club secretary, Eddie Corcoran.</p><p>"That was once, but it is enough. To know that I can be beaten, and I shall not allow it again!"</p><p>Stanley and Bill rolled their eyes at the melodramatic voice of their friend as Eddie narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Is that how you want to spend your summer? Inside an arcade?"</p><p>Richie's response came in, immediately.</p><p>"Beats spending it inside your mother, OH!"</p><p>He lifted his arm to high-five Stanley, who glared at him while bringing his hand down.</p><p>"We could try going to the quarry."</p><p>"No. We, we're go-going to th-the Ba-Barrens."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>Richie just shrugged, following Bill as they walked away from the trashcan, they had agreed to meet the girls by the library before they go to the barrens.</p><p>"Hey, it's Betty Ripsom's mom."</p><p>They all looked up to a woman crying as she talked to Henry Bowers's father, the woman pointed to the school building while Mr. Bowers shook his head at her.</p><p>"She doesn't really expect her come out of there, right?"</p><p>"I don't know. As if Betty's hiding somewhere in the Home Ec. for the past weeks."</p><p>Betty went missing on March 22, which led to the police putting off an earlier curfew on kids. Allowing them to only be at the streets until 6 pm.</p><p>"You think they'll actually find her?"</p><p>Stanley asked, a bit skeptical.</p><p>"Sure. In a ditch, all decomposed. Covered with worms and maggots. Smelling like Eddie's mom's underwear."</p><p>"Beep beep, Richie. That's fucking disgusting."</p><p>"She-she's not de-dead... She's... Ju-ju-just missing."</p><p>Richie looked down, guiltily. Before adjusting his glasses.</p><p>"Sorry, Bill. She's missing. You know the Barrens aren't that bad, who doesn't love splashi-"</p><p>The wind was knocked out of Richie as he was thrown into Stanley who fell unto Eddie. Patrick Hockstetter walked up to them, picking up Stanley's hat.</p><p>"Nice frisbee, flamer."</p><p>"Give it back, asshole!"</p><p>Among the staircase, Hayley turned towards the commotion alarmingly. Her hands was still full of papers she needed to proofread and publish for next year's paper.</p><p>"Fucking Losers!"</p><p>She saw Belch burp in front of Eddie while Henry bumped into Bill. Bill suddenly stuttered angrily.</p><p>"You su-su-sss-suck Bowers!"</p><p>Henry turned around and glared at Bill, walking until their faces are mere centimetres away. Hayley dumped the whole wad of papers right by Corcoran's arms.</p><p>"You get a free ride because of your brother, Pansy. The ride's over now Losers. It's gonna be a hurt train for you, your faggot friends and those slutty chicks with you."</p><p>Henry licked his hand and before he could do anything, a tan hand grabbed his wrist, slapping it towards his own face. Bill moved back a little as Hayley staggered back towards him while Henry landed on the ground with a dull thud.</p><p>The whole school is watching them, now.</p><p>"You bitch!"</p><p>Henry formed a fist on his hands, in attempt to punch Hayley in the face. He caught his father's eyes who was giving him a warning glare.</p><p>"Let's see how your <em>daddy</em> likes it when he sees you hit a girl."</p><p>Henry was torn in between facing humiliation among the students or facing the wrath of his father. He chose to shoot Hayley a dirty look before walking away from the scene. Stanley caught up to her and asked where the others are.</p><p>"Library, they said they'll catch up."</p><p>Hayley answered as they walked away from the scene while a very perturbed teacher watched them. He slowly took out his cellphone, listening to a song called Honky Tonk Women by Rolling Stones.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aira was so ready to tear her hair out, she was panicking. Really panicking. People had been missing like her friends back in the real world, curfew had been down to six, People had been locking their children in the houses, yet the number of missing kids is increasing.</p>
</div><p><br/>She had told Bill about it. They had told him about IT, and he didn't believe them. They talked about it with Beverly and she just laughed out loud saying they're watching too much Candle Cove episodes. They hadn't said anything to the other Losers yet, mainly because it annoys both Beverly and Bill, leading them to change the topic and not talk about it. Which is a huge fucking problem cause nobody wants to know about IT, but they should know about it!</p><p>Which led them here, in the library, trying to find Benjamin Hanscom. They knew Ben would be able to tie the missing kids and the truth of Pennywise since he had read about him. They had walked through the aisles and found a little information about Bob Gray and some information regarding the other Stephen King books.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy wasn't doing any better, she kept on asking people and the library staff of where Ben a.k.a The New Kid™ had been. She was reading a news about a kid who has the ability to control and manipulate things. Aira chose to read a book that seemed interesting, maybe the kid will turn up later. She got out a book called "The True Knot" and sat down with Lucy. If she had looked up she would've noticed an old woman watched them with an intense glare as she began to hold up a balloon. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It wasn't soon before she felt goosebumps on the back of her head. She looked up from the book she was reading about the so-called "shining" and their relation with superpowers and clairvoyance. There wasn't many people around them, Lucy was still reading silently, as if she was already captivated with the story. Aira tried to tap Lucy by the elbow, but the girl made no movement to notice her.</p>
</div><p><br/>"What the-? Lucy? Hey, hey, shit, what?"</p><p>Aira stopped trying to get Lucy's attention, moving her hand as if grabbing her. She tried to hold Lucy's arm.</p><p>Her hands closed into a fist as it passed through Lucy. Panic began to pool at her stomach as she shouted Lucy's name, waving her arms for the other to see her. She looked around if it was some sort of joke by Pennywise again. But as she turned to her back, she felt her blood run cold.</p><p>It was the same antique shop she had seen back in the illusion done by IT.</p><p>
  <b>The R E D R U M.</b>
</p><p>She felt her hands moved on their own, grabbing the handle and opening the door once more. She prepared herself to see the newspapers, the scary painting, the blood, the old man.</p><p>But wasn't any of that anymore.</p><p>Aira did a double take on what she was looking at. The same forest green eyes, blond hair that reaches her shoulders, the pale lips curled into a horrible sneer - <em>that</em> might be the only thing that made them different - but it was... Her.</p><p>It was as if she was looking in a mirror, except it was alive and well, blinking and breathing right in front of her. While she wasn't blinking nor breathing due to shock. The girl's formed into a pleased smile, almost like Aira's, but it's still holding some sort of secret among them.</p><p>
  <em>"Hi, myself."</em>
</p><p>Aira shook her head, it clearly was not her voice. It was cold, emotionless, it was... scary. She felt her knees give up, making a dull thud as it hit the wooden floor. The other Aira walked up to her, harshly grabbing her by the cheeks and forcing her to look into her double's eyes. Before she knew it, she was hearing voices.</p><p>
  <em>"Kill her, kill her now!!! She's not meant to live, kill her!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NO! YOU CAN LEAVE IF YOU WANT, </em>
  <em>ANNIE</em>
  <em>, FOR ALL I </em>
  <em>
    <b>FUCKING</b>
  </em>
  <em> CARE, JUST LEAVE </em>
  <em>
    <b>US</b>
  </em>
  <em> ALONE!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're a monster! YOU, you turned her into this, you, you </em>
  <em>
    <b>DEMON</b>
  </em>
  <em>!"</em>
</p><p>Aira heard no light crying, it was a scream of anguish and pain, as if it was trying to reach the most coldest of hearts and turn it to nothing but a muck of pile of emotions. Then a sound close to slap was heard before a group of footsteps began to move and echo away. The crying didn't subside, it began to form into harsh screaming and thrashing. Then it came into whispers. Aira realized that the ones screaming and thrashing must've been a woman.</p><p>
  <em>"Her life will be nothing but Misery..."</em>
</p><p>The whispers echoed around Aira, it circled inside her head.</p><p>
  <em>Misery...</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Misery...</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Misery...</em>
</p><p>She gasped, pulling away from the girl's grip, only to fall down the wooden floors with a thud. She looked up, expecting to see the dimly lit ceiling of the antique shop. Her eyes widened, seeing the familiar colors of the plain white ceiling and encouragements to study more and read more.</p><p>Aira felt her body weaken, the fucking ground feels to comfortable right now. She closed her eyes, reveling the memory she just experienced.</p><p>
  <em>She saw herself.</em>
</p><p>It was no mirror, it was the real. Her green eyes popped open as she realized what happened.</p><p>
  <em>Could that have been Pennywise? In a form of... Me? Am I... Afraid of myself? Is that what I'm afraid of? Why the fuck would I be afraid of myself. What's up with the weird woman talking? And the man shouting at her? </em>
</p><p>Aira thought to herself, before shaking her head. She's afraid of herself... Okay. She has to accept that. She's afraid of herself... She's fucking AFRAID of HER-</p><p>"What the hell are you doing there, bitch?"</p><p>Aira turned up to glare at Richie who already ignored her and made fun of the book she was reading.</p><p>"Wow, <em>The True Knot</em>. Didn't know you're into that kink, rara."</p><p>"Beep beep, Rich. It's not like that."</p><p>"What makes no sense is that there's wonderful chairs all around and you chose to lie on the floor."</p><p>Stanley said, raising an eyebrow as he looked around as well. Aira rolled her eyes, forgetting that she was facing her fears a minute ago.</p><p>"The floor is very comfortable to sleep on, thank you very much. I mind my bish, you mind yours."</p><p>"What <em>doesn't </em>make sense is how you fell you know."</p><p>Lucy cut in, slamming her book shut. Aira could imagine Lucy glaring at her even if the girl was still sitting on the chair while she's still lying on the floor.</p><p>"You were staring at the air for ten minutes and won't even move. I was so tempted to put the whole book inside you mouth but decided to have better judgement. Until you squeaked and fell from your seat."</p><p>She felt Eddie help her up and as she got up, she noticed two things. One, Hayley was sitting beside Lucy, flipping through the true knot book. Two, Bill and Beverly were both nowhere to be found.</p><p>She felt her heart sink slightly. She had always been close to Bill, and then all of sudden... They were not. She blames Pennywise through all this shit.</p><p>"Are you going to the Barrens with us tomorrow, Aira?"</p><p>Stanley asked, looking at Beverly and Bill's backs as they wlaked out of the library. He knew better than to ask what happened for he was pretty sure something was going on with Aira and Bill, but then, maybe he was just seeing things.</p><p>"I... I won't. I have to... Meet up with someone."</p><p>Aira began, choosing to get up and leave, pulling Hayley and Lucy with her, leaving Stan, Eddie, and Richie standing as they watched them leave.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Why are you so sure of the Sewers, Bill?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zach Denbrough said with a strained voice. He wasn't really up into dealing with his son, right now. More when his son kept on insisting that his brother is alive. Georgie is dead and that's that. He already had come into terms with it, so did his wife and he just hoped to God his son would follow soon enough.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He motioned his son out of the garage, fixing their pet hamster's tunnels. <em>Really,</em> he thought to himself, <em>what's got him thinking Georgie is in the </em><em>sewers</em><em>? </em>It is understandable for Bill to mourn, he knows it. But it had been six months, sure it was short, but it seemed that as farther the time goes by, the more insane Bill's idea of where his brother is - he believes Georgie is alive - and that as well is crazy. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>No fucking body was found, he reminded himself. Sheriff Bowers had confirmed it already, his son could be alive or could not be alive, it's just either of the two.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And Mr. Zach Denbrough just accepted the latter choice.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Meanwhile, staying in the cold and not so comfortable place, Hayley, Lucy, and Aira sat together by the quarry. Stars shone above them giving at least a bright light after a sad day. They had gotten to another argument with Beverly, and this time it's about Greta and her bitch friends.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Bev, she could've seriously hurt you."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Oh please, Hayley. I can handle myself just fine. I don't need help."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"We know that. But we can't just stand here and let you fight on your own, you aren't the only girl Greta likes to pick on..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lucy trailed off, sadly. They wanted to be able to be with Beverly as much as the could. Alvin Marsh is definitely abusing her and Beverly was letting him. And as much as they wanted to kill the man, Beverly insisted they still need her dad. For both the money, shelter, and well, family. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Do you really now? Then why the fuck won't you guys just leave me alone!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Cause we're your friends."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aira stated calmly, contrasting Beverly's angry face. Her furious look changed into disgust as she spoke.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Friends? You can't even manage to stay with Bill after what happened. You told him that his brother is fucking dead. What's worse is you make shit up about some weird clown taking him."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I know you don't believe us, but please..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"NO! Just leave me alone!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Beverly walked past them, people avoiding her after the bullying done by Greta to her. She threw her dirty bag on the trash as she ran out of the school, leaving the three standing on the hallway.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They chose not to bother Beverly after that, instead, they hung out at the quarry, talking about what they know, and maybe even come up with the plan.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay. So tommorow we'll go to the Barrens. We'll meet Ben there, right?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I told Stan I wouldn't go with you guys. I'll try to find Ben instead."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley whirled her head towards Aira's sad tone. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry you had been the one to break the news to him."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aira shook her head, insisting it's fine. She doesn't want to cause her problems, especially since Hayley isn't as close to Bill like she is to him. She knew that Bill finds it hard to express himself with words so he'd always write them. She pushed the jealousy out as she realized both Ben and Bill share that characteristic and it is why Beverly would have thought it was him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She knows she shouldn't be feeling this, it was wrong. They aren't walking on the same world, Beverly clearly likes him and he clearly likes Beverly. Aira was nowhere in the picture, they don't belong here with them. They are probably stuck here for a meantime, before suddenly transporting back to their world, probably with Pennywise taking them back. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What do you think would happen? Would we get back to the umbrella academy? Or are we gonna be killed by IT?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She asked out loudly. Looking over to Hayley and Lucy. The two shrugged, heads still back at what happened with Beverly. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aira went back to her musings about the Losers, maybe a little trip tomorrow at the Barrens will help her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly didn't know whether it's anger, shame, disappointment, fury, rage, or all of it. But it was all enough to help her carry herself away from her sorry excuse of a father. She held her wrist, not liking the fact that blood is already forming, taking shape of a long cut along her arm. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She wanted to shout, scream, and cry. She wanted to let every single anger out. She can't help but feel dirty, as if she truly was the slit everybody was referring to. She ran over to the sink, hurrying to clean the blood up, as she cleaned her wrist, she caught her face by the mirror.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Her eyes had dark circles underneath, her clothes are wrinkled from her father's grasp, her lips were bleeding from trying not to cry. But what made her heart break was her hair.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Are you still my girl, </em>
    <em>Bevvie</em>
    <em>?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yes..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Hm?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yes, daddy."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She trembled harshly from the memory, no, she will not hurt herself over him, no. Not again. Aira, Hayley, and Lucy were right, that bastard doesn't deserve her tears. He doesn't deserve anything from her, and he definitely doesn't deserve to touch her!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly saw red, she wasn't able to realize that she grabbed the scissors near the sink, and began cutting her hair until it barely reaches her neck. She threw every single strand down the drain, crying as she remembered every single touch her father made, every single hug he gave. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They were nowhere near fatherly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And he'll never let her touch her that way again.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. As she stared at her reflection.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She'll apologize to the girls tomorrow.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Search Is On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter VIII - The Search Is On</p>
</div><p><br/>
"Hi-ho! Silver, away!"</p>
<p>"You're old lady bike isn't enough to catch up on us!"</p>
<p>Hayley laughed along the guys as they teased Bill. She held tighter on Bill's, as she felt him pedal faster going to Eddie's house. The three of them decided to split up. Lucy will be looking for Beverly while Aira tried to find Ben, knowing they'll meet up in the pharmacy.</p>
<p>Hayley checked the time as they entered the Kaspbrak's residence. She gave Mrs. K a humble nod as she passed by her while the woman rolled her eyes at her, but made no move for she was making herself warm by the fireplace. As Hayley walked to the kitchen, she could hear Eddie talking to Bill.</p>
<p>"The Sewers? Fucking hell, Bill. We're not allowed in there!"</p>
<p>"It's o-open to the pu-pu-public. We, we're th-the public."</p>
<p>Stanley opened the refrigerator and Eddie turned to him.</p>
<p>"Take everything but the delicious stuff, guys. My mom loves them."</p>
<p>"Are these birth control pills?"</p>
<p>Richie suddenly asked, pulling the cupboard open, revealing all kinds of painkillers, medicines, and more. Eddie knocked Richie off and shut the cupboard.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm saving it for Hayley."</p>
<p>Eddie gave Hayley a knowing look, before looking around for his fanny pack. Hayley's eyes widened before throwing Eddie's fanny pack right by his face.</p>
<p>"Ouch!"</p>
<p>"Sorry, my hand slipped!"</p>
<p>Eddie stuck his tongue out at Hayley before following her as she got out of the kitchen with Bill. Stanley was by the fireplace, looking at the pictures at the wall and at the frames. Hayley stopped by with him and stared at the pictures as well.</p>
<p>Eddie felt his heart stop the moment he took the scene in front of him. Stan was smiling, <em>smiling, </em>I tell you, at one of the pictures. The fire illuminated his face lightly and Eddie can see the boy's whiskey like eyes brighten. His pale lips, Eddie knew that Stan had the habit of biting his lip when nervous, but he had never seen anything softer that moment. And he doesn't even want to look away, but it seemed as if somebody noticed him.</p>
<p>"Ow! What the hell, Rich?!"</p>
<p>"Nothing, you're just standing there and not moving. I was fucking worried your blood run right through your head and stayed? Could it do that? Nevermind, knowing you, it probably could. Like-"</p>
<p>"Beep Beep, bastard."</p>
<p>Hayley shook her head as she turned one of the pictures over. The frame was cut a bit on the side, giving view of a small piece of paper. Hayley pulled Stanley in front of her, covering her from Mrs. K. The boy just raised an eyebrow as Hayley pinched the paper before pulling it slowly from the frame.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened from the picture, it was a hotel. What's even crazier was the fact that it was The Overlook Hotel, the home of Jack Torrance. The man can be seen in front of the Hotel, hand in hand with him was Danny and a small little girl that Hayley couldn't place a finger on. The girl had beautiful black hair and light blue eyes, with light green jacket and matching shoes. Beside Danny was a woman, slightly older than them, somewhere around Henry Bowers's age. She was wearing a long white dress, and had pale scarred skin. Her hair was in a dry blonde and Hayley froze as she realized who it was.</p>
<p>Carietta White.</p>
<p>Not only that, instead of Wendy Torrance, a woman who was slightly taller than Carrie was holding Jack's hand. She was a bit curvy, wearing a green dress with grey overalls. Her brown hair was parted to the center, clipped tightly by the side. She wasn't smiling but Hayley could tell she was pleased with something, at least that's what it looked like in her eyes. Overall, Hayley can't help but feel as if she knew the woman, as if she had <em>seen </em>her somewhere.</p>
<p>She turned the paper over, slightly surprised that there was something in there, a message to be exact. Hayley pushed her glasses closer, as she read the messy and cursive handwriting.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Mr. </em>
  <em>R.H</em>
  <em>,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Number 16 and Number 18 had been taken by Miss Wilkes and Mrs. Torrance. Their powers are not yet known nor where there signs of anything. The picture attached shown Number 16, however, Number 18 was not taken for different reasons. I will be making more of this to tell you what progress they had made.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-R.S.</em>
</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>Hayley hid the photo behind her, putting it inside her back pocket. She looked back at Stanley before pulling him towards the door where Richie and Bill are making up excuses.</p>
<p>"We're go-going to ma-my ba-ba-backyard, Mrs.K. I, I have-"</p>
<p>"A new croquet set."</p>
<p>Richie said, finishing the line for Bill while Eddie rolled his eyes at the lame excuse.</p>
<p>"Be careful dear, especially if the weeds aren't properly mowed and the sun-"</p>
<p>"Yes, mommy..."</p>
<p>Richie snorted a laugh. Hayley and Stanley both ushered him out while Eddie walked towards them, sending them all a death glare.</p>
<p>"Aren't you forgetting something?"</p>
<p>Eddie bit his lip, cheeks slightly turning red before he walked back and kissed his mother on the cheek. Even Hayley can't handle it, began to burst into a fit of laughter.</p>
<p>"Do you want one from me too, Mrs. K?!"</p>
<p>"Shut up, Richie!"</p>
<p>Hayley and Richie exchanged glances before laughing beside each other again. Bill just bit his lip to stop laughing, getting on his bike as he pedalled towards the sewers. He heard the others lagging behind him.</p>
<p>He's gonna prove it to Aira. He's gonna prove that Georgie isn't dead. That Georgie is somewhere out there, safe. Just can't get out cause he's lost, or he's found by somebody from another town. He's out there, Bill knows it.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The silence was deafening. The sound of the clock ticking was the only thing that reminded Lucy that time is being wasted with them not starting anything. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped out like that..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy looked down guiltily as she looked back at Beverly's hair. Her  curly hair was cut short, she was wearing a sleeveless maroon tee and denim pants. Her mother's necklace proudly laid by her neck. She was fiddling with her thumbs, and looking back at them and away from them. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We shouldn't have said those things to Bill, and to you... But, I swear, it's true."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't know how can it be true, Lucy. It's just... It's just too crazy, insane, even! There's no way there's, there's this <em>clown </em>terrorizing the town and eating<em>, </em>EATING children Lucy! Eating them!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy looked around, she really hates this kind of shit, more because she's not even sure if Beverly is the one in front of them. She noticed Hayley forgot to close her bag. Lucy smiled slightly, typical Hayley, hurrying home and running towards the Barrens, forgetting to fix her stuff. She noticed a book sticking out of the pages with the same red font she had seen at the movies.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>IT</b> By Stephen King</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>That's it!, </em>Lucy thought, <em>the fucking book! </em>Before she could point it out to Beverly, the girl suddenly jumped.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Lucy?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy gasped as she saw Beverly shyly pointing at the sheets. The red stain clicked inside both of the girls' head.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Blood."</em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy wrapped a jacket around Beverly's waist, before pulling the girl with her to the pharmacy. As they passed by the streets, she remembered that Hayley and the guys would probably be at the sewers already, if anything goes according to plan, they wouldn't need to meet Ben in such state.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira ran as if her life depended on it, she might not be able to save Georgie but no way in hell would she let Henry and his gang cut Ben by the stomach. She almost tripped as she slowed down when she saw the Kissing bridge. The same old vandalism were there, <em>ALL FUCKING HOMOS GO TO HELL! </em>and there were others like: <em>"</em><em>DERRY</em><em> IS A PROSTITUTE WHO ALWAYS GETS WHITE SHIT BY ASSHOLES!"</em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She ignored the writings and ran, finally catching Ben's shadow.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"BEN!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The boy turned around, looking like a deer in headlights. His sandy blond hair was neatly combed while his baggy brown shirt reached down his legs and he was wearing denim shorts and rubber shoes. Aira ran up to him, before holding her knees, panting. Ben kept staring at her with the same shocked look. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I need your help, we need your help."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry, my what now?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You know about Derry, right?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"A bit, yeah...?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Listen, we need to go no-"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Look who we have here..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Henry's voice echoed throughout the Kissing bridge, behind her was Belch and Victor, all sneering at them.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Pansy's little girlfriend and the fatass faggot."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shut the fuck up, Bowers."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ohhh, I'm so scared!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Henry moved his hand, Aira's eyes widened slightly as she saw the knife glisten as the sun hit it. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Henry smirked, cocking his head to the side.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, this is gonna fuck you up. A fucking lot."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Henry lifted his hand up, and Aira jumped right in front of Ben, shielding him. Henry managed to make a gash along Aira's hand while Aira held his wrist. Ben's horrified face was the last thing Aira remembered before she saw darkness.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"</em>
    <em>Hellooo</em>
    <em>!</em>
    <em>?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Was the first thing Aira said as a world materialize around her. A television settle near a window, a comfy couch in front of it and there sits Henry Bowers, at least his younger self. a </em>
    <em>little</em>
    <em> younger than them. His mullet hairstyle was a bit longer and hid clothes weren't as ugly as they were now. In fact, he was wearing slacks and a long sleeved polo shirt. He doesn't have the ear piercings he has now and he seemed to actually smile.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"What the hell?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>A sudden voice made Aira turn to the kitchen part of the house.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Honey! The boys said they'll be hanging out here, do you think they'll want cookies with juice?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>When Henry answered the woman Aira thought he was gonna call her a name and just shout that he doesn't give a fuck. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>But he didn't.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yeah, mom! I think Belch would love a chocolate drink, though."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Okay, okay! Flavor of cookie?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Henry pouted. He fucking pouted, before turning to his mom with a mock hate..</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"</em>
    <em>Mom</em>
    <em>,</em>
    <em> you know we love chocolate chips!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Oh, really? Chocolate chips and chocolate drink? Aren't you kids too much on chocolate!?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"</em>
    <em>You know I love you Mom."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>A shut was heard as Henry's mom walked out of the kitchen and Aira was taken aback at how beautiful his mom looked. She had a healthy blond hair with with a </em>
    <em>headkerchief</em>
    <em> tied around it to form a bun. She was wearing a long white dress and she was currently holding a chocolate drink on her hand.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I love you too, you cheeky brat!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Before Henry can say anything, the door suddenly banged open, it bounced slightly on the wall, plastering a crack. </em>
    <em>Aira jumped as a framed photo fell from the TV, glass shattering.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"YOU FUCKING HOMO SLUT!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Henry's father shouted, holding </em>
    <em>a pistol</em>
    <em>, his sheriff badge ironically glinted </em>
    <em>proufly</em>
    <em> as he threatened his family.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"DAD!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"</em>
    <em>Butch</em>
    <em>, let's talk about this..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Mr. Bowers roared angrily, walking towards Henry and his mom who were frozen in shock.  Without hesitation, he punched the woman on the stomach. Mrs. Bowers fell down, clutching her stomach, tears prickling on her eyes. She looked up to the man in front of her, while Mr. Bowers just turned to her with disgust, he slapped her right in the face. She fell down once more, now fully crying. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Dad, stop please!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Henry shouted, before shielding his mom. Mr. Bowers' eyes flared angrily as he gripped his son's neck. Henry seemed to wither at his father's eyes.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"</em>
    <em>BOWERS</em>
    <em>' DON'T BEG!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>He punched Henry on his face, making him fall beside his mom. The woman suddenly got up, crawling with her strength protect Henry.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Love, please. Don't get Henry involved, he doesn't deserve this."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Don't call me love, you sickening homo."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Butch, please."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aira had to slap her mouth to prevent herself from giggling at the pun, </em>
    <em>
      <b>focus, </b>
    </em>
    <em>she told herself. What shocked her was what Butch did.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>He grabbed his gun, shooting his wife between her eyes. Aira felt the want to scream, but all she could do was whimper as Henry crawled to his mom, cradling the woman in he arms as if she was made of glass.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Mom, mom, please wake up. Mom, PLEASE </em>
    <em>
      <b>wake</b>
    </em>
    <em> up!!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Henry cried loudly as his father kicked him in the side, before kicking him again and again but Henry just tightened his grip on his mother, crying. He kept muttering I love </em>
    <em>yous</em>
    <em> to his mom while his father kicked him. Until Mr. Bowers cocked his gun.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Let go of that fucking homo. And listen to me, and you better listen well or I'm gonna kill you, you little shit."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Henry backed up on the wall, hugging his knees as his father aimed his gun at him.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Your mother was a pussy sucker. She was a homo, a fucking homo, and people like them are virus. They are diseases and they should die like your sorry shitty excuse for a mom. Now, if I hear you befriending pussy sucker and ass fuckers, I'm gonna put a bullet in your head cause Bowers aren't homos, you get that?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Henry, as if afraid his voice will betray him, nodded.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Do you want me to </em>
    <em>
      <span class="u">cut</span>
    </em>
    <em> your tongue off?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"</em>
    <em>N-no</em>
    <em>... No, Mr.Bowers."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Then answer, you fucking shit."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I, I am not a homo."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Butch shot Henry's foot, making him scream in pain. Aira screamed as well </em>
    <em>and Butch turned to her with blood shot eyes.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Did he hear me?, Aira thought to herself, but a sound from a distance made her realize what was happening. A police car from a distance was nearing them, sirens are on, someone must've heard the gunshot.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Take that to the shed, make a noise and you're a dead kid."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aira saw Butch grab the chocolate drink from before and felt slightly amazed by the way it turned into blood red.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"No way..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Before she could understand what the red drink meant, she already felt her body flowing away ad sending her back to the real world. She blinked slightly, sensing the pain on her hands, she had grabbed Henry's hand.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Mo-mom?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira heard Henry whisper weakly, his eyes are filled with regret and... Misery. Before Aira can tell what it meant, Belch and Victor grabbed her arms and shouted.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Just cut the pig, Henry!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As if Henry woke up from a trance, he advanced towards Ben and Aira felt herself move as she jumped to Victor's height and head-butted Victor wheeled back, letting go of Aira's arm. She turned to Belch with fury and punched him the guts with her sounded hand, before kicking him where the sun doesn't shine. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She felt dizzy from headbutting Victor. Henry was able to create a long cut near her head, along her temples. He was about to deepen it when Aira punched him weakly, knocking his knife off of his hands and making it fall to the bridge. Aira took Ben's hand, before dashing away, hoping she'll be able to find Hayley.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No, that's poison ivy,---" Stan then pointed towards another plant and said, </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"and that's poison ivy."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie looked at him incredulously.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Where?! Where's the poison ivy?!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie rolled his eyes before hopping on one rock, taking Hayley's hand with him and said,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No where, not every fucking plant is poison ivy, Stanley."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Bill took out his flashlight and walked inside the Sewers, Hayley went in and Richie followed in after her, not hearing footsteps following him, he looked at the other two who are standing outside the sewers, talking quietly amongst themselves.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay, I'm starting to get... Itchy, now."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you use the same bathroom as your mother?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sometimes, yeah."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Then you probably have crabs."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley chuckled beside Richie while Eddie glared at her, at the corner of her eyes she saw Stanley rolling his eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That is so not funny."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Aren't you guys coming in?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She asked Eddie who shook his head, as if his decision was made.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No, that's greywater."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie took a stick, Hayley didn't see whether it's metal or a bough from a tree.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What the hell is greywater?!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's basically, piss and shit! So I'm telling you guys, you are swimming in miLlIonS of gallons of <em><b>Derry pee</b></em>!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie sniffed on the stick as Eddie made an <em>are-you-serious-right-now</em> emotion.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Doesn't smell like caca to me, </em>
    <em>Señor</em>
    <em>!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley laughed at the accent and Richie smiled to himself as Eddie kept on ranting,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Ookay</em>, I could smell it from here."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That's just probably your breath wafting back to your face."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley caught Stanley rolling his eyes, again, and almost wanted to point it out. But Eddie huffed out in frustration then said,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>"Have you ever heard of a staph infection?!"</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll show you '<em>staff</em>' infection!!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie chucked out something towards Eddie and Hayley doubled over laughing, until she was interrupted by Bill's voice.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"<b>Guys</b>."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Looking at Bill who was holding a shoe while a flashlight shines over it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"D-don't tell me tha-that's..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No, Ge-Geor-Georgie w-wo-wore galoshes."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Turning it back, Hayley saw a couple of words almost fading,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Betty </em>
    <em>Ripsom</em>
    <em>.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley knows what Richie is about to say and to save herself, she was about to cut in but Richie just can't shut up to save his life.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Imagine Betty, running around here with only one freaking shoe?!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He even jumped on one foot to show what he's trying to say. Hayley pulled him, making Richie fall on his butt and he shouted,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>"What the hell!"</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We ha-ha-have to fi-fu-find her..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Bill said, ignoring the two.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We can't, we're not coming with you."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"If, if I wa-was mi-mi-missing, I wo-wou-would want sa-sa-someone to fa-fa-find me too."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Bill looked at both Hayley and Richie who just shrugged at him saying they don't mind.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No offense Bill, we don't want to end up like ge--, we don't want to end up missing too."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Stanley nodded his head, and said,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's summer, we're supposed to be having fun, this is not fun... This is scary!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Before anybody could say anything, a splash was heard behind Eddie and Stan.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Looking behind, they saw Ben stand up with no difficulty while another blond haired girl tried to before failing miserably, Ben caught her, and she looked at them.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"AIRA? BEN?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The said boy looked at Aira's slurred words before looking back at Hayley, probably wondering how she knew his name.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Holy shit, what happened to you guys?!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie shouted beside Hayley. Bill ran up to them, and immediately caught Aira. He wrapped an arm on her shoulders before putting around another by her legs and carrying her bridal style. Hayley watched Ben walked with ease and felt confused. Should she be happy that Ben didn't get hurt or be sad that Aira seemed to be having a concussion and just fainted?</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shit. This is bad, we need to stop the bleeding now."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Pha-Pha-pharmacy, na-na-now."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie said as he got a glimpse of Aira's wound. Bill didn't get on his bike, instead he bolted off to the pharmacy, leaving the others standing behind him as they watched him with wide eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Isn't that kind of run a little too suspicious?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Beep beep, Richie."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie said, rolling his eyes as they gestured Ben to take Bill's bike instead. Hayley sat behind Richie and said,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Let's call it the power of love, Asshole."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Definitely power of fuckin' love."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly was holding a basket as Lucy slowly placed the napkins and tampons in the basket. They were about to walk in to another aisle when they saw Victor Criss and Belch Huggins talking to one another while Belch put a pack of ice at Victor's head. Victor laughed, before pressing his lips against Belch's forehead. He pulled back when Henry looked back at them. Henry looked back at Greta, scratching the back of his neck as he talked to her. Lucy raised an eyebrow at how tense Henry's body seemed, as if he was afraid of Greta, before dismissing it. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It's not her business.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>They heard the bell chime, indicating someone got in or got out. As soon as Lucy heard the voice, she knew who it was. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We need mineral water, not cold. Let's get hot water as well. Can there be needles in here? Stan, know how to stitch a head?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Not really, but Hayley knows how, she helped me back then."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy felt a slight panic, they're gonna stitch Ben up? What the fuck? A head? Which head? She took Beverly's hand and pulled her towards the aisle she remembered Eddie and Bill together with Stanley were standing. She was quite shocked to see Stanley and Eddie standing together. Eddie was holding a bunch of cottons and alcohol while Stanley was taking gauzes and holding a liter of mineral water on one hand with yarn and needles.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What happened?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Aira's there, she looked like someone killed her!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie answered hurriedly while Stanley scratched the back of his neck.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We need to pay for this, but we don't have enough money and Hayley advised on running away."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He explained as he took in the wild appearance of Beverly and Lucy, he blushed a bit as he saw the tampons by the basket. Lucy decided to chuck the basket to Beverly, before taking out a tampon.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You guys wait for the signal."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She walked towards Mr. Keene and smiled.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Turn Of Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter IX - A Turn Of Fate</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley sighed as she stood beside Richie while Aira was leaning on Bill's shoulder, lightly sleeping. Bill was putting pressure on Aira's temple to keep the blood from pouring out. Aira whimpered lightly and Bill hushed her. Ben was sitting beside Bill as he waited for Eddie and the others to come out.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"This is all my fault."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ben said, taking in the bruises forming by Aira's hands and the blood running on Aira's fingers when she tried to stop Henry. Hayley looked back up to him before asking a question.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What happened there?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ben began to tell the story as he sat down beside Bill.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I was walking away from the post office... But I heard a girl shout my name. So I turned around and ask what she needs. She asked about Derry and needing my help when the Bowers suddenly appeared and attacked us."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley felt scared, Aira tried to stop Henry from wounding Ben and she succeeded, but she had a concussion and a cut on her hand. What more when they try to save Stanley and Eddie? If it comes to that, she hoped it wouldn't. Cause if it goes wrong, they might not be the only ones who'll die.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"She blocked it with her hand and then all of a sudden Henry began to scream and looked guilty... I dunno, but after that, he snapped and threw Aira on the other side of the bridge...I saw her headbutting Victor and beating up Belch, then punching Henry, before grabbing my arm and running then we fell into the sewers... And she..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fainted."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley said, finishing it for Ben. The boy nodded before asking Hayley.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"How did you know who I am?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley bit her lip before answering,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Beverly told me about you. You're the new kid on the block."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ben smiled a bit at Hayley's humor before looking worriedly at Aira.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Will she be okay?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah... She will. Lucy helped us."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Did she <em>distract </em>Mr. Keene?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Richie asked as Beverly, Stanley, and Eddie ran towards them. He knew how his friends get by, and even if he wanted to help them, the girls refused and insisted they'll be fine. Hayley immediately grabbed the needles and yarn, preparing to stitch a bit of Aira's head. She took the water and the alcohol, while Eddie handed her got water to sterilize the needle. As Eddie took out betadine and started putting it on Aira's hand, Beverly answered.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Nah, she punched him straight in the face, he fainted and we ran outside."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bill watched Hayley sutured the wound and Stanley was stitching up Aira's hand. He felt a sinking feeling on his heart as Stanley held Aira's hand, as he stitched up the cut Henry had made. He heard Aira whimpered in pain as Stanley accidentally tightened the stitch.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fu-fu-fuck, be ca-ca-careful dude!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie raised an amused eyebrow at Bill and Hayley smirked, finally getting what is happening.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Does any of you fuckers have scissors or anything? I'm done stitching Aira's head, don't want to pull too hard or somebody'll get overprotective..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie laughed lightly, before turning to Richie.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Rich, can you get my second fanny pack? I had scissors there."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You have a <em>second</em> fanny pack?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Stan asked incredulously, Eddie shrugged at him while Richie spoke in a horrible british accent.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Here you go, Dr. K, I dare not move such clean fanny pack of your belonging."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What's he trying to say is he's to lazy to look for it."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley said, sticking out a tongue at Richie. The boy returned them in kind and Bill shouted.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You, you gu-gu-guys are cle-clearly mis-missing the who-who-whole pro-problem!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The four of them looked at one another before stifling their laughter. Richie grabbed Eddie's scissors before handing to Hayley.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't get your boxers in a bunch, Dr. K's and Nurse H got it under control."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He answered Bill who glared at him. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Holy-, what the hell happened?! Did Henry do this?! Holy shit, she doesn't have blood in her brain does she?!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly hurriedly asked as she watched Hayley finish the suture and Stanley cut the thread on Aira's hand. She felt sadness and guilt dance around her heart, the last thing she had said to Aira is that she fucking hates her, but she doesn't... She really doesn't. Beverly stared at the stitch Hayley makes, she hoped it wouldn't affect her memories like what she saw on TV.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't worry, it's a long cut. Not even two centimeters deep. We can just put bandage on it, but I think suturing it would be much okay to stop the bleeding."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Stan explained, as Hayley focused on cleaning the sides of the wound. She had helped him so much in stitching up the cut Henry had made and even when he sometimes cut too deep, she wouldn't judge. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Aira got attacked by Henry even though it should be me."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ben answered guiltily while Lucy exhaled in anger, mostly towards herself for the sudden worst case scenario happening before them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't be too hard on yourself, Ben. It shouldn't be anyone." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly nodded as she sat down beside Ben.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, it shouldn't be on anyone."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ben smiled at her, a little thankful the Losers weren't too angry, well Bill is clearly too worried, but not angry. Ben saw Bill send Stanley a death glare... Well, at least not to him. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>After Hayley, Stanley and Eddie fixed Aira up, Bill kept his arm around her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Maybe we should stop hanging near the Bowers for a while. Like get far from them."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Stan said, pertaining them to not hang out in the Kissing bridge, the Barrens, and the Derry Park.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Let's go to the Quarry. After all, they don't go there, right?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bill nodded to Stanley, not disagreeing with him. He looked at Ben, instead. He had seen him in classes but he never saw Aira talked to him. Even when Bill avoids Aira, there is no memory in him that Aira and Ben are together. So why the hell would Aira save Ben? Moreover, how did Aira know that Ben would be there? Are they that close?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He shook his head out of the thoughts, Aira could be friends with anyone for all he fucking care, but if anyone befriends her and it ends up like this, then that friend clearly doesn't deserve her. He sighed, standing up, feeling Aira shift a little closer to him. He felt his heart flutter at that, Aira would always hug him back then as a greeting and Bill loves returning them because Aira's hugs always make him feel secure. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As they walked away from the alley, Ben agreeing to come with them to the Quarry. Richie and Eddie went home while Stan decided to ask his dad by the bar mitzvah. Lucy, Beverly, and Hayley together with Bill who insisted on carrying Aira home with them, walked silently on the road.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"How're you two?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie felt slightly awkward as he asked Richie. They hadn't confronted the girls yet but they know what is going on.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't know... She's always pushing me away, and I'm trying to get close to her..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie nodded at Richie's answer, both of them knows it. Hayley is probably afraid to be with Richie knowing that his love interest is Eddie. Eddie really wanted to facepalm at the thought, sure Richie is a nice - well, as nice as he <em>could</em> get - guy but Eddie can't really look at him other than as a friend. He gripped his bike tightly as he remembered how it all happened.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It was a normal day in class when Hayley suddenly tripped right in front of them, hurrying because she was late for another class. If it wasn't for Richie catching her before she fall, she would have been the laughing stock for the day again. But still, all of Hayley's things went flying in the air.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Including a certain white colored book. Eddie picked it up but Hayley wasn't able to take it from him because professor Epping came out of one of the rooms, telling Hayley that she's gonna get another detention. The girl swept past them, the book long forgotten along with some of Hayley's drawings and book reports. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As Eddie took a look at the book, <b>IT </b>by Stephen King was written in bloody red font like a chicken scratch writing. He looked at Richie who nodded as they opened the book, reading whatever was it about. That's why they didn't say much when Aira had told them about IT back then, nor did they say anything when Georgie died, or when Bill started avoiding them, the two of them didn't say any-fucking-thing. Stanley didn't avoid them either even if he doesn't know what is going on.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you think Bev's known this?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Richie asked, as he stopped walking. Looking up to the sun that was setting down. Eddie looked back at him and remembered the way the sun caught Stan's eyes, the way his tears seemed like diamonds when he tried to explain why he was hurting. All he could see is Stanley Uris standing in front of him. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Eds?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Sorry... Just thinking..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Richie raised a questioning look at him, while Eddie answered his question.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't think Bev could've known, or else she would've been shouting it to the rooftops..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Richie can't disagree with that.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"How about you? How do you feel about it?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie asked, as he looked down. He felt uncomfortable, he was used to the Richie who doesn't do serious talks, he wasn't used to Richie who is able to get out a sentence without a joke or sarcastic tone.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And yet here they are.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I really don't know how to feel about it. Disturbed? I guess... I just found out that I am a fucking character of some shitty horror book... It feels like I'm not..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He turned his hands over as if he thinks they are fake, as if he shouldn't be existing at all.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Real."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Then he took a nervous breath, before looking at Eddie.</p>
</div><p><br/>"What about you? I mean you... Well, you... We both know you... Yeah.."</p><p>"I died. It's okay, Rich. It's not a curse word or anything..."</p><p>"How do you feel about it?"</p><p>"Sad? Weirded out? I feel like I'm not given a choice, like I lived long enough and suddenly die in the clown's arms unlike Sta-"</p><p>Eddie stopped dead in his words as realization dawned on him. He wasn't the only one who died. He slowly went back to the story and remembered something, no, someone more important.</p><p>"Shit! I have to go, Stan's in danger!"</p><p>"What the hell?!"</p><p>He ignored Richie, already pedalling his bike towards the bar mitzvah, turning right from their Street before counting three streets then turning left.</p><p>Richie sighed, before taking his walkie-talkie. He pressed the button, calling in his favorite person to call when he's in trouble.</p><p>"Hotstuff? Do you copy? Over."</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, Asshole. Don't tell me you locked yourself out of your house again.</em>
  <em> Over."</em>
</p><p>"No, worse. Eddie thinks Stan is in danger? I think we should come get him? Over."</p><p><em>"Where is he?</em> <em>Over</em>.<em>"</em></p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Bar mitzvah, I'll see you there. Over and Out."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He needs to know why Hayley hadn't say anything yet.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bill was talking to Lucy and Beverly while they waited for Aira to wake up. Hayley was cleaning up needles and sterilizing the syringe just in case they needed to make Aira take painkillers. It was all thanks to the fanny pack Eddie had handed her. By the time Hayley received the call, she took Eddie's inhaler before dashing off and using Bill's bicycle to pedal her way to the bar mitzvah.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She didn't care if IT sees her and had the idea of scaring the shit out of her. Shit, how could she forget that Stan will see his fear and not talk about it. Shit. She threw Bill's bicycle down as she reached closer to the Bar mitzvah, only to hear a shout.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"HAYLEY!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Richie hurried towards her, his glasses were a little foggy and he was running to her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Richie?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Have you seen Eddie and Stanley already?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She felt goosebumps rise up her skin, telling her that something is wrong.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Richie smiled at her warmly, before taking her hand.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Let's go look for them."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley felt her heart drop, she didn't feel safe. She saw Richie's dark brown eyes, his curly hair and the nerdy glasses. He was wearing the same clothes he had a while ago, Hayley took a breath. She narrowed her eyes, why would Richie smell like... cotton candy? And popcorn? </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you okay, Hayls?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley shook her head, trying to get as far away as she could from Richie. His hand didn't feel warm heck it didn't feel alive. She can feel it. It's not Richie. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She shouted, pushing Richie who fell back to the ground. She looked back only to see no one behind her. Running inside the open bar mitzvah, the lights were dimly lit as three people sat by the altar talking. They all turned to Hayley as they heard the door slam shut.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hayley?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Stanley questioned as he walked over to her. Eddie worriedly walked towards her as well and Hayley felt scared. What if they're not real? What if Pennywise is using them against her? Why did she leave in panic anyways? Is she questioning her decisions right now? Why the hell is she questioning herself right now? </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No, stay away! <em>Please</em>."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What's wrong?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Before she could take a step back, she felt an arm wrapped around her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hotstuff?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"AH, FUCK!!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley shrieked, not hesitating to punch the man behind her. The boy fell with a thud as he groaned.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Shit, Hayley... What the fuck?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley felt her knees weaken as she drop to the floor right in front of Richie. She slowly held out a hand to grip Richie's pink Hawaiian shirt. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Richie?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The boy stopped moving, slightly shocked from Hayley's weak tone. He had never heard Hayley sound so small. He shifted to get a closer look at her, gasping as he saw tears glossing over her brown eyes. Her lip was quivering as she held his shirt as if he was gonna go away if she wasn't holding him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Holy fuck, did I make you cry? Shit, did I scare you?! Fuck, I'm sorry please don't cry anymore. Hotstuff, I'm so sorry, I won't do it-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley's sudden hug halted Richie's train of thought. He tried to not think of Hayley's... chest. Despite the darkness, he was sure that by the knowing looks of Eddie and Stan, he was blushing at the feeling of Hayley being so close to him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I was so afraid, bastard! He was there! I thought it was you but it feels so different and-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Richie can feel blood rushing through his nose as Hayley kept on ranting to him. He can feel her curves, and he was very aware of the <em>thoughts </em>running inside his head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"The Pennywise guy?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie helped him out since it seemed as if Richie was too frozen to talk. He then realized he shouldn't have said anything for Hayley's body went rigid.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Moment Of Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter X - The Moment Of Truth</p>
</div><p><br/>Hayley's eyes widened at Richie, then to Eddie then back to Richie. She thought, holy shit. She began pushing him away. He stared at her with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"I thought... <em>Shit!</em> Stay there!"</p>
<p>"It's me, Hayley. I swear, it's me..."</p>
<p>"How sure are you?"</p>
<p>Richie held out his arms, walking towards Hayley, before locking her in a hug. Hayley tried to push him away, crying. Richie just held her tighter, before answering.</p>
<p>"It's me, Hotstuff. It's me..."</p>
<p>Hayley stopped struggling, looking up to Richie who smiled at her nervously. Hayley felt hot tears running down her cheeks as she hugged him tightly. Richie wiped the tears away as he leaned his forehead on hers.</p>
<p>"You don't smell like cotton candies anymore."</p>
<p>Hayley said, she can't believe that her bestfriend smelling like the shitty water back in the sewers would be the smell to calm her down. Stanley walked towards her along with Eddie.</p>
<p>"Hug?"</p>
<p>Hayley took out an arm to him and the two walked towards her, wrapping their arms on her.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * * </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sorry if I hadn't thought of this soon enough. It's just that... With everything going in and all, I'm so sorry."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy took out the white covered book with the title <b>IT</b> and the author being Stephen King. Red circle over red painted face made a hint of some sort of monster clown to Bill. He felt his heart sinking already, it couldn't be whatever Aira was telling him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"This is a book written by Stephen King... A story about seven kids, who calls themselves the Losers Club. They are bonded together for they are misfits in a town called Derry, in Maine."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The four of them sat down in a circle, the bar mitzvah had more light than before, Stan felt Eddie grabbed his hand and hid it behind their legs as they sat cross-legged by the altar.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"The Losers Club, consists of you guys and a boy named Michael Hanlon who were always made fun of by Henry Bowers, because he was black. The Losers Club were the only ones who were able to uncover the secrets of Derry with the help of Ben."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"The Ben we met a while ago?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie asked, and Hayley nodded, at least they're taking it well.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy showed the before the flood chapter to Bill. Beverly looked over in his shoulder as Lucy kept on saying the story.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ben was the one who pointed out that someone called Pennywise the Dancing clown was seen back in Derry. You guys started seeing your fears and well, I guess that's the power of IT. He can transform into any form of fear. He thinks that when someone is afraid, they're more delicious to eat."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Bill looked at her with wide eyes, did the clown actually ate his brother?</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I actually do not know. There are different ways of how Georgie was taken but I'm so sorry Bill. We tried to save him, we're really sorry... We weren't able to..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Bill shook his head, it was his fault. Aira told him already, she warned him even if she knows that it can cause problems and fights, it was his fault he didn't believe her.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He hoped Aira would wake up soon so he could say how sorry he was.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"We thought we could save Georgie, we tried to stay with the Denbroughs, called them when the rain become too strong, tried to run outside but Bev didn't let us... And Georgie died. But if Bev didn't stop us, we could've died as well."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie gripped Hayley's shoulder. It was just the first day of Summer and shit already happened. He remembered from the story that it took more than a week before they got what is actually happening. He smiled to himself, he remembered what he was just saying to Eddie a while ago. Hayley kept on pushing him away but now, he can't help but let his heart do somersaults as he could feel Hayley's arms wrapped around him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He turned to Eddie and sent the boy a smile who also grinned back as he gestured on his hand that was intertwined with Stanley. They were able to run to Stanley before he walked to the standpipe and see his fear, they didn't explain much for they know how Stan would react. He would react with trying to rationalize his way out no matter how crazy it will be.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Tomorrow, Ben will show you the pictures and you'll realize that Well house is where Georgie could be... But..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I, I know... It, it's no-not hi-hi-him an-an-anymore..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy nodded, as Beverly took the book and read it. She felt tears running down as she realized that Lucy wasn't lying. She hadn't told them about the poem, she hadn't said anything to them about it and it was written there. The postcard and the haiku.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>That's all the proof she needed to know that Lucy wasn't lying and so as Aira and Hayley.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh my god... I'm so... I'm so, so sorry..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She said sadly, but Lucy shook her head.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"We should be the ones apologizing, we weren't able to save Georgie... And you..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You saved Ben."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's mo-mo-more tha-than e-en-enough."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy turned to Bill who had tears in his eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I... I kno-know tha-that Geo-geo-georgie cou-could be de-dead... I guess thi-thi-this is all I nee-ne-needed to co-confirm that... Tha-that he's go-gone..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Bill..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He smiled sadly. He remembered Georgie saying that true friends will never leave you in the dark.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Tha-thank you."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>They all decided to go home. Eddie and Stanley decided to go to Eddie's house, because Eddie knows more about IT and he would not let Stan running off to see his fear, knowing it is what drove the guy to kill himself.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>No, he will save Stan. He will not let him die, he will save him even if it kills him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie decided to take Hayley home, knowing how much the experience of seeing him as IT hit her. Stanley locked the Bar Mitzvah, waved goodbye to the two, walking with Eddie on the opposite side.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Let's go now, Hotstuff... It's nearly nine."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie walked before her, expecting the girl to follow him. What shocked him is the feeling on Hayley holding on to his arm. He felt his cheeks warm up, did the Pennywise as him incident made Hayley this afraid? He turned to look at Hayley, feeling his heart soften at how worried Hayley looked at her hand as she held onto him. It was as if her life depended on it.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Fuck it.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He removed Hayley's hand off of his arm, before grabbing it with his own and tightening his grip on her hand. He smiled to himself when Hayley didn't let go. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>They walked in a comfortable silence, Richie didn't ask about IT. Knowing that much is enough for one day. A clown is out there to eat them, and they are aiming to kill that clown. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He gripped his bike tighter, while Hayley was pulling Bill's bike slowly as well. He smiled a bit, they both have bikes and they still chose to walk to Beverly's. As they neared the familiar red apartment, he sensed Hayley tightening her grip at him, he squeezed back, reassuring her.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I guess this is it... See you tomorrow, Hotstuff."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley nodded, looking down. He sighed, before walking towards her. He heard her yawn as he hugged her.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll see you tomorrow, I promise..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's not that..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><em>What the fuck?</em> He was confused now, he pulled away from the hug, only to see Hayley looking up to Beverly's window.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Can you take Bill with you? It's not just because he's a guy and everything... But it makes me feel more at ease, please?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie nodded, parking his bike by Bill's as they climbed the stairs to Beverly's window. As they got inside, Bill was lying beside Aira, asleep. Lucy and Beverly were sleeping on the floor, as Bill held the IT book. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I guess Lucy told it to Bill as well..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Maybe I should go now, Hotstuff. I thunk Bill would feel more at ease if he's the first person Aira sees tomorrow..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley nodded, letting Bill sleep by Aira's bed. She walked out of the window with Richie, still worried. She doesn't really feel safe in letting Richie out of her sight, even for a second. She kept staring at him, as Richie turned to her, pulling his bike out.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Stop worrying for fuck's sake, I'll see you, Hotstuff."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She nodded, still not sated. She just hoped she would see him tomorrow. Richie nodded, before pedalling away from her, towards his home as well. Hayley watched him go, even if she can barely see a dot of his figure as he rode his bike.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"AH, HOLY SHIT!!!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"WHAT WHO WHEN WHERE WHY?!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly screamed as she bolted up, knocking Lucy's head. A dull thud was all she heard when Aira suddenly fell in front of her, screaming. She was wrapped around in a blanket, making her look like a caterpillar as she crawled towards them. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"THERE'S A BURGLAR!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"WAIT, CALM DOWN! THAT'S BILL! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE?!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"YES! I'M AIRA AND YOU'RE LUCY!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly stated at the two with fear in her eyes, there are all so near to each other and yet they were screaming their heads off.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"WHAT BILL?!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira suddenly shook herself out of the blankets and turned to Bill, then screamed.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"AHHH, THE BURGLAR!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Guys, mind shutting the fuck up? The whole town might think we're having sex if you keep that up."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley said as she walked in, rubbing her eyes. She was holding a tray of four small plates of pancakes with bacon.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Here ya go, Bill."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She hands Bill one of the plates and handed the tray to Beverly. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you okay? How are you? Do you remember what happened yesterday?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira nodded, sitting down beside Beverly. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I helped Ben run from Henry and his gang... Then I head-butted Victor, kicked Belch's ass and punched Henry... He made a cut on my head and hand. But I fainted? Then I wake up, here... Next to him..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira pointed to Bill who was eating silently as he stared at Aira. <em>Him?, </em>Why did she sound so... unsure? More, when she kept calling him a burglar. Aira suddenly crawled behind Lucy and Beverly.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"That's Bill, Aira... Georgie's brother? You're boyf-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy slapped a hand over Beverly's mouth, Aira and Bill hadn't talked about it yet. Bill looked at her dumbfounded while Aira just looked innocent as she hid behind Lucy more.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't remember Georgie having a brother? Hayley?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley gulped nervously, asking the question she knew the answer to, but she had to make sure.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you know who you are? Or who are?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira rolled her eyes, as if it was the easiest question in the world.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes. I'm Aira Czieluna. You're Hayley Greyhaven, Lucy Dusk. Beverly Marsh... You're all my bestfriends, along with Richie, Eddie, and Stan. But him? I'm sorry, have we met?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley expected Bill to drop his plate, but at least he only dropped his fork, his hand that was holding the plate was shaking as he set it down.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I, i-is thi-thi-this a jo-jo-joke, Ai-Aira?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He glared at her, how can she forget him? And remember the others? It seemed as if his glare made Aira unsettled for she cowerdd behind Beverly more.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira said as she watched Bill walked away. Beverly immediately stood up, and stopped him as he made it to the window.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Bill, please. She might just be shocked..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He turned to Aira who was still looking at him with a guilty look, and he felt his feet run down the stairs with Beverly following him. He hurriedly took his bike wiping his eyes with his sleeves.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Bill can't help but let out a choked sob as he looked at Beverly.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"She, she do-do-doesn't know wh-wh-who I am..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Bill, calm down."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sh-sh-she fo-forgot ab-ab-about me..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Ben greeted happily as he walked towards Stan and Eddie at the Quarry. The two smiled as well, and greeted him. They chose not to ask about IT until the gang is complete. Richie arrived after ten minutes, looking for Hayley. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I think Bill stayed by Beverly's last night, he fell asleep beside Aira and wouldn't wake up. Don't worry, it's not like they fucked or anything. Aira's still out cold ya know?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Beep Beep, asshole."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stanley said, rolling his eyes. Richie sat down with them and talked idly with Ben, asking him about himself and Derry. It had been thirty minutes when they heard a sound of bell. Bill looked down as Hayley climbed down from behind him and ran towards Richie.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie was still shocked when Hayley took his hand and muttered worriedly to him and the guys.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"We have a problem..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What problem?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly's bike stopped beside Bill's as Aira got down from behind her. Stan raised an eyebrow when Aira didn't acknowledge Bill instead, she ran up to them before hugging them.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Thanks for taking care of me yesterday, you two. Hayley told me you guys stitched this shits up."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"It was nothing, Aira. You should seriously say thanks to Bill, he's the one who literally carried you to the pharmacy and back home..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Bill? Oh, you mean the burglar. You know him as well Stan?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"The what now?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie caught on immediately as Aira looked back at Bill then to Eddie and Stan, then she turned to Richie and Hayley.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Is there anything wrong you guys?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stan caught Bill's eyes and he saw his reddened eyes. Tears of guilt were still running through his face and it clicked inside Stan's head.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You forgot him..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>• • • </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Collected Page Six Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter XI - Collected Page Six Lovers</p>
</div><p><br/>7:37 AM. That's the time that Lucy was sure as hell they changed the story. The Losers aren't swimming in the Quarry anymore, all of them were just sitting down by the edge. Lucy chose to sit beside Ben and ask him why he had moved to Derry, while she can see from the corner of her eyes that Bill and Beverly were talking while Aira was chatting with Stan. Eddie was sitting beside Richie, Lucy noticed that Hayley was leaning her head on Richie's shoulder and remembered that Hayley hadn't gotten enough sleep last night, nor did she slept at all.</p><p>"Are Beverly and Bill going out?"</p><p>Ben said quietly beside her. Lucy shook her head, considering to say what will happen but maybe if she did, it wouldn't happen, so she opted into saying that Bill and Bev are just friends.</p><p>"So, do you think Aira really forgot Bill?"</p><p>Lucy asked Ben, the boy shook his head and smiled brightly making Lucy wonder why.</p><p>"I don't think so, I think it's more on Aira's part. Like she's confused with what Bill is to her, exactly. So her minds blocks it, cause she's confused. Unlike us, she knows who we are to her. But not Bill."</p><p>Lucy nodded at Ben's explanation, it is quite possible, Aira's mind don't know who Bill is to her, so it chose to reject Bill as a reality. She turned back to Aira and saw Bill glaring holes at Stanley's head while he laughed with Aira.</p><p>Behind them, an elder man stood together with a taller man whose face was paper white and his lips were painted with red that lines up to his amber eyes. Beside him was a slightly shorter man who was holding an axe and unlike before, he had a calm facade on.</p><p>"We weren't supposed to mess with them, Penny."</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"He is nearing my child, I do not appreciate that."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>The old man smiled a bit, even if they are filled with demons and such, their fatherly instincts still kicks in to protect their young. He raised an eyebrow at the two insane fathers.</p><p>"<em>Fascinating</em>. You two are cold-blooded <span class="u">killers</span> and yet, a child can make you weak. More on your side, Mr. Torrance."</p><p>Now named, Jack Torrance, who came from the story of The Shining grinned crazily. Beside him, Pennywise just frowned, hating to be called as weak.</p><p>"Now now, Straker, your master might've killed tons but you are nothing but a mere rooster feeding off of his leftovers."</p><p>Jack Torrance used his axe to protect himself from the bullet suddenly shot by Richard Straker. At the corner of his eye, he saw the kids jumped and looked around.</p><p>"Let's go now. We do not need to be seen yet. Her powers are still not stable."</p><p>Pennywise lingered a bit as he watched his child laugh, it sounded a lot like <em>her</em>. He felt his heart soften, he was created to kill and feed off on fear. Annie really had changed him, the way he changed her. He took another look, before following the others.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Did you guys hear that? It sounded like a gun."</p>
</div><p><br/>"No shit, Sherlock."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Richie turned to Hayley with confusion in his eyes as the girl yawned while answering Stanley's question.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What's a Sherlock?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's nothing, Hayley's just sleepy so she babbles a lot."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy cut in, not wanting the girl to go full on nerdy about the said detective. Richie stared a bit at Hayley who shifted making him notice Ben's bag beside the girl. He grabbed the bag, ignoring the noise of protest from Ben.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"News Flash, Ben, school's out for the summa!!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Richie imitated an old man's voice with his fist on his lips. Hayley took out a postcard and said,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, who's this from?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ben snatched it away from Hayley and said,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No one. Guys---"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, what is this? A history project?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, when I first moved here, I don't really have anyone I know, so I started spending time in the library."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ben answered, giving up, knowing for a fact they will not stop invading his personal space.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You went to the library? On a purpose?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Asshole, it's not that much of a sur---"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, I wanna see that."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aira sat down beside Bill and looked at the pages.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That's the <em><b>black spot</b></em>..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bill's eyes wandered over to Aira in plain shock. Aira looked over to the photo of a nightclub and she suddenly felt another memory, much like what she felt when she held Henry's hand. It was as if she was getting sucked into the picture.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Three figures stood in front of a beautiful white mansion. A woman with a red long sleeve sweater over denim overalls hugged a taller man who was wearing a long sleeved polo under a green vest with matching tailcoat draped around him. Beside them, a bald dark-skinned man in a expensive suit stood proudly as he smiled at the couple.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Ain't that nice, you two finally got a place for your own."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Thank you, Dick. You really had no idea how close it is to the my dream house when I watched my favorite shows."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The woman said kindheartedly as the suit wearing man nodded with the same beaming smile. The man who, in Aira's opinion, must be the woman's boyfriend, smiled softly at her and Aira briefly remembered how close he looked like someone she watched from a movie.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Annie, my dear, would you be so kind to look around the mansion, I'll follow you shortly."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The woman nodded, kissing the man by the cheek before walking in, holding her stomach as she took a careful step into the house. As she was out of earshot, Dick, turned to the mystery man.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"How is the search?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I'm working on it. We'll take her away, and wait for the Shining to come to us."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"How do you plan on that, Bob?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Bob?, Aira questioned, she had heard Lucy say something about it.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"When the fire happened in the Black Spot, I rescued </em>
    <em>
      <b>him. </b>
    </em>
    <em>In exchange for information of where Roland is."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dick spat out the </em>
    <em>'him'</em>
    <em>, as if he regretted saving the man with every fiber in his body. Bob slightly tensed before he looked around.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"We had talked about this, Hollaran. I'll go through the transformation, when she showed the Shining. Let me live through this."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dick turned to the mansion, before whispering a threat to Bob.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Make sure you do not mess this up, do not let this run you."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>He seethed as he pointed harshly at Bob's chest. The man nodded, before grabbing the man's hand and shaking it.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I won't, now if you do not mind, I shall follow my wife."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aira gasped a breath as she looked around wildly, the memories of the Annie girl, Bob, the time she saw herself, it all doesn't tie up. She tried to even out her breathing as she looked back at the burnt building in the photograph. Then she felt a warm hand on her wrist.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Are... A-a-are you o-o-okay, Ai-Aira?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She looked up, only to see the stranger beside her again. Why can't she remember anything? She remembered Hayley and Lucy, she remembered being a part of the umbrella academy, she knows she was taken into the Derry all of a sudden but she doesn't know why. Lucy said that a well took them there, Pennywise came out of the well and took them. Which led to another question,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>What <em>is</em> a Pennywise?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She chose to discover each of the puzzle piece one at a time. All the clues are laid out around her, she just needs to find the startimg point. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Now, she's sitting beside the stranger named Bill Denbrough who was holding her wrist. She didn't feel afraid, or weirded out, quite the opposite in fact, she felt... right. She felt comfortable, and it shouldn't be right, because she barely knows the guy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah... I'm fine..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aira can't help but let out a small smile, before pulling her wrist out of Bill's grip just as she heard Ben say something about checking his house if they want to know more. She pulled herself up along with the others, following them as they rode their bikes. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley sat behind Richie while Eddie sat behind Stanley. She saw Beverly and Lucy on one bike while the only ones left are Ben's and Bill's. Before any of them can say anything, Aira sat behind Ben, smiling shyly at the boy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Just think of it as returning the favor, m'kay?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ben nodded, sending a smile to Aira then a look that he hoped will seem like an apology to Bill. He doesn't really want to get into some sort of trouble. More when it's with the seeming leader of the gang. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As nine kids rode their bikes to Ben Hanscom's house, a woman was sticking a poster of a kid, looking around fifteen but was still in middle school and had the age of thirteen. His hair was quite long and he was wearing a frown at the picture.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Patrick Hockstetter.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aira watched Bill as he rode his bike along them, he was lagging behind, keeping up with Ben's pace rather than chasing Hayley and Richie competing with Bev and Lucy. She felt another jolt inside her head, completely different from what she feels when she sees a memory of another, this time, she can hear laughter in the air.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"KEEP UP ASSHOLES!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aira made out Hayley shouting as she passed by her. Behind her, Richie held tight on the girl's waist, laughing as well. Lucy was shouting from a distance, Aira had heard her chanting out directions. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You guys are gonna lose you know, with the rate of speed you guys are going, it is not far from the probability that the bike won't be able to control the momentum, thus, not only am I having a higher chance of winning, but you guys will more likely end up in a hospital."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aira almost fell asleep at the statement but as soon as she saw Stanley pedalling up to them, she heard Hayley yawn mockingly while Richie seriously spoke up.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You know, you really got to work on your trashtalks. They sounded like fucking lullabies."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>She felt the bike turn right, or maybe Ben just turned to right in reality. She turned to her right, seeing a now familiar auburn hair and blue sleeve shirt. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"More like Bill's got to work on his bet acceptance fee. Thought Silver's gonna go further than us but </em>
    <em>nooo</em>
    <em>, we're catching up!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hayley laughed and Aira - knowing she guessed correct - heard Bill laughed before turning back to her.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I </em><em>ra-rather</em> <em>ha-have</em><em> Aira </em><em>sa-safe</em><em> than </em><em>wi-wi-win</em><em> this </em><em>stu-stu-stupid</em><em> thing."</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>She heard Eddie shout from behind Stanley.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Just say that Beverly and Lucy had a bet of how Aira is gonna get hurt!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Almost at the end, BITCHES!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>She can hear her laugh echoing while Bill said something about holding onto him before pedalling, catching up with Hayley.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She blinked, realizing the memory must've come to an end. It seemed so... Surreal... It can't be real... Stanley and Eddie, Aira can remember meeting them at school with Beverly, there is no Bill. But how come they seemed so close to even trust her life to Bill when they were pulling a stunt that could send them to the hospital.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, you gonna come off?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aira turned to Ben before blushing in embarrassment, the Losers are already staring at her with a worried look. She saw an old woman by the kitchen, shouting that cookies are served and they should all come inside while the juices are still cold. She shook her head, following the others who are already talking.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As Ben got into his room to fix everything up, the old woman handed her a chocolate drink. Her mind reeled back on Henry's memory, the drink turned red, like blood. She politely refused, choosing to grab the cookies instead since she already saw the others eating without difficulty. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Before she could follow however, the woman grabbed her wrist, but there was no pressure in them. She leaned close to Aira, before whispering,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"He loved you. Loves you. But Kurt was really power hungry, he wanted to exceed Randall's power. I hope you'll know that."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"How-? Who-?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She looked down sadly, before getting a small knife from the drawer. The knife was beautiful. It had a pink rose handle color, a sharp blade with a heart by the blade carved with a name: <em>ANNIE</em><em>.</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The woman wrapped it around in a cloth, before handing it to her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Use this against Pennywise."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry but-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey guys, Ben's got some interesting stuff here."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The gang turned to Stan who was walking back to Ben's room. They all followed Stan and Aira felt the woman push her softly towards the room.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<b>Woooah</b>."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ben smiled at Richie's comment before saying,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Cool, huh?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No, no, nothing cool... Hey that's cool, wait-- no it's not..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley rolled her eyes and went to look at where Ben, Stan, and Eddie are looking at. Richie stood beside her, when Stan pointed out to something.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What's that?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That's the charter for Derry Township."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Richie snickered before saying,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Nerd Alert!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That's <em>Rich</em>, coming from someone who just adjusted <em>his</em> glasses."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley said, both insulting and giving a pun. Eddie and Stan both laughed at her, while Richie faked hurt.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"See this is why I hate girls."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ouch, right through my heart!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley dramatically said, putting a hand her chest, wincing.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, you own my heart Hotstuff, so I guess it's fair."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Richie missed the blush that appeared on Hayley's cheeks and did an indian sit, then patted beside him, where Hayley shook her head in amusement and sat with him. Ben looked at the two, who were looking back at him with big Innocent eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, what?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Aren't you gonna start telling us about the charter stuff?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ben gave a amused smile before starting,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Derry started out as a beaver camp. There were 91 people who signed this charter and when winter came, all of them <b>disappeared</b>, <em>without</em> a trace. There was rumor that it was an indian attack, but there were no presented evidence."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Man, we could get to Derry's unsolved mysteries because of this."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Richie commented beside Hayley as they munched on their cookies. Hayley stood up, walking towards her bag and began rummaging through it. She got out a worn out picture before taking out the book of IT.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Since Aira forgot much of what the fuck is happening, she does know that we weren't from here, but apart from that... She forgot. So I guess we won't have to waste our spit much on this. Now that we got all of the evidences right here."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ben's eyebrows met as he saw the others nod at Hayley. She smiled up to Ben, before opening the book.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Let's start chasing a clown."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Dreams Don't Comfort Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter XII - Dreams Don't Comfort Me</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A man absentmindedly stroked an orange tabby cat who was purring softly as he watched the nine kids talked with one another. He had known their names, he watched over them since he found out that Stephen King was taken away while writing a new book. He had his hunches, but without the knowledge of where the writer could be, he can not waste another crystal. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He looked down at the shining red crystal on the cat's neck. He could've been there to protect them, but monocles got in the way and taken them first. To save the world, according to him. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Would he really use them to save the world?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He did not know. All he knows was one of them were showing their powers, but still unstable, weak, emotion driven. The Shining is strong in each one of them, more in the girl named Beverly, and the girl named Hayley had more knowledge about the stories than him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He chose to watch them until they began packing up and waving each other goodbyes. But for now, he just mused on watching the beautiful stars of Derry.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley held out the picture to Lucy and Aira, she had her suspicions. Annie Wilkes, Carrie White, and Jack Torrance all together in one picture that was kept in Sonia Kaspbrak's home. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>R.H was Reginald Hargreeves' initials, R.S, was something Hayley knows but can't remember. With the term Number 16 and Number 18, that could've meant them. But who? She had a guess that the girl was Lucy, black hair, blue eyes. But with all of this due to Reginald's name is useless, she needs concrete proof.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ben was reading the book beside Stan, she didn't expect Stan to go mad or worry and began panicking, she had been giving him clues and more when Stan ran up to her asking if Jake Epping from the 11/22/63 is the same Jake Epping walking to their classes with a happy grin that seemed so fake in his face. Hayley didn't have any proof on that as well, unless the school is hiding some weird time traveling door with a man waiting by, they aren't sure. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Not only that but Eddie had told her that he and Richie burned the stupid painting in the Bar Mitzvah, threw the fucking ashes in the garbage to disposal fire to make sure it stays there. Which made Hayley wonder a bit, if Stan isn't afraid of the woman in the painting, what could he be afraid of?</p>
</div><p><br/>Aira held the picture in her hands, expecting a new memory to floor her head. Especially since she was quite familiar with the woman with the green dress and grey overalls holding a man with crazy hair and blue turtleneck over a tight fitted pants.</p><p>"Okay. That's Carrie White, from the story of Carrie, the first story of Stephen King. Jack Torrance and Danny Torrance, the Shining. And lastly, Annie Wilkes, from the Misery. The girl in between them, I have no idea, but I think this means that they had met."</p><p>"What do you mean by that?"</p><p>Stan asked as he looked over to the picture as well, he had seen Hayley held that thing as if it held everything on earth back at the Kaspbrak's.</p><p>"It means we're not only dealing with one book."</p><p>Ben said, closing the IT book, he had seen enough. The next one is them being tied up in the Neibolt, the Well House. It had mentioned the incident with the Bowers and suddenly thought of the Postcard he gave. Holy-</p><p>"I know. That's the first thing I tried to find as well."</p><p>He looked over to Beverly who was looking at the ground, slightly red.</p><p>"You're... Disappointed, aren't you?"</p><p>Ben wasn't exactly sure of the term he used, but it is what it <em>felt </em>like. He should have known, not everyone is exactly fond of... Fat people. He sighed, looking back at her with a smile that he hoped looked like he was okay with everything.</p><p>"You don't have to think much of it, Beverly.... I just gave it to you since you are the only one who signed my yearbook... So, yeah..."</p><p>He finished lamely, seeing hurt flash Beverly's eyes before she drowned it with fake happiness. Ben was trying to convince himself that it was true, there was no way Bev could like him, looking like... This.</p><p>"Yeah... Thanks for returning the favor..."</p><p>Silence passed by them, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Lucy inched towards Aira, patting her shoulder to ask if she was done staring at the picture when the girl suddenly tensed.</p><p>
  <em>"Seriously?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aira asked to herself, another memory? She's getting sick of this. She looked around, she was in some sort of hotel. In front of the Room 217. The man from the previous memory, Dick Hollaran, walked beside a man with the man from the picture, Jack Torrance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How's she?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Unstable. She can't control everything, and at the same time she can. I had forced Carrie to help her but she just can't control it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Calm down, Jack. It's understandable, they're kids."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Danny can see the past, present and future. King had made an unwritten already, why don't we just use him?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Cause he's long gone, you know that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dick replied sharply as they walked through the Hotel. Aira tried to take a step closer to the Room 217, she can feel something in there. And much like any horror movies she'd known, curiosity does kill the cat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was about to turn the doorknob when a sudden voice stopped her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't. It's not safe there."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She turned around, only to see Danny looking straight at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can... You can see me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Awight, awight... I'm </em>
  <em>sowee</em>
  <em>."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She turned back around only to see a child, she had black hair and shiny blue eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lucy... You know that's bad."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I aleady said </em>
  <em>sowee</em>
  <em>, Ms. Aie Can I see Aiwa now?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman walked from the hallway an it clicked in Aira's mind. She was wearing a long sleeved turtleneck under denim overalls. Wait, did Lucy just said 'Aira'?</em>
</p><p>"Aira?"</p><p>She heard her bones snapped as she turned to Lucy with wide eyes. She was holding her shoulder, with a worried look on her face.</p><p>"I'm fine... Is there anything wrong?"</p><p>In opposite of them, Hayley was watching every little move they made. Aira tensed up when Lucy touched her then she saw Lucy's eyes literally <em>shine</em>.</p><p>She banged her head at the wall, it was all too confusing. She knew that Stephen King's stories are somehow connected to one another, but this is just too much. Especially the cat and the red crystal.</p><p>It was the story of the gunslinger, from how she remembered. There were thirteen orbs, clearly the red crystal could've been the Crimson Orb. She sighed, she doesn't want to think of this anymore, they'll kill IT and maybe they'll go back to the Academy, no need to worry about any gunslinger shit. The don't have powers and that's that.</p><p>She felt a weight on her shoulder, then a voice spoke beside her.</p><p>"I'm fucking sleepy..."</p><p>Hayley smiled at at Richie before leaning towards the wall, letting the boy get comfortable on her shoulder.</p><p>"I'll see your ugly ass face when the sun flames up."</p><p>"Can't you just say goodnight, Asshole?"</p><p>"Only basic bitches say goodnight."</p><p>Hayley didn't answer anymore, closing her eyes. She can think of those orbs tomorrow. She started to drift off, not seeing the figure by the window.</p><p>Unlike the two who were sleeping soundly Beverly can't sleep, she saw Ben getting up and walking towards his grandmother to help her prepare dinner. She saw Stanley leaning on Hayley as well with Eddie beside him. Aira dropped the picture and decided to look over to the window instead. Lucy decided to help Ben with his grandmother which the boy didn't say no to.</p><p>Beverly decided to fuck it. She's going for a walk, sitting together in some sort of circle is not doing anything. She really needed to sort out her thoughts.</p><p>Walking out of Ben's house, she began on taking left turns everytime she reaches the corner to make sure she's just going around in circles, no use in seeing the clown right now. It was crazy. That's the only way she can describe it. It had only been two days, two fucking days and it's already a whirlwind of events.</p><p>Her bestfriends didn't really ran away from Lisbon, Maine. The were taken by a clown through a wishing well that is more or less some sort of teleportation device that took them through different dimensions. She, on the other hand, is having trouble with her own head. Ben was the one who wrote the postcard to her, and it wasn't because he likes her or anything, it was simply because he had the idea that he should do it because she wrote on his yearbook. Sure, it was a cute gesture but nonetheless it hurts fucking lot.</p><p>Maybe because Ben hadn't gone through whatever he should have gone through under Henry Bowers he doesn't like her that way anymore. Beverly didn't know what to feel in this, sure, she's happy since Ben didn't get hurt, nobody deserves to be hurt. But it seemed as if Ben had taken liking to Hayley and Aira since they had known more about Derry and the clown, and Ben admired Aira since she had rescued him back in the Kissing bridge.</p><p>Beverly sighed, thinking about her friends isn't working at all. She had thought she's gonna go through middle school without friends and that would be bad but now, she had gone through middle school and it's worse. A clown wanted to eat them, her bestfriend lost her memories of a guy who likes her, speaking of liking, the guy who likes her now became the guy who liked her.</p><p>Beverly hadn't noticed much of her surroundings and suddenly froze when a red apartment made through her eyes. She froze at the sight of it. She was sure she was stepping left and left every corner, so why the hell is she here? She was about to turn back, to run away from the apartment for she remembered what happened there.</p><p>A laugh made her stop.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"HIYA, BEVVIE!!!"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"No... No way..."</p><p>She chanted, staring at the figure in front of her, there in all his demonic shit, Pennywise the Dancing Clown. He had orange tufts of hair all growing at the either side of his white face. Red lines formed his smile that accentuated the golden eyes that seemed to poke out of his face. His large red buttons were growing larger as he began to walk closer.</p><p>Beverly ran, not knowing where she is going, but it's not like she can give a damn, with a clown running behind her. More when that clown had done nothing but bring shit in Derry. She suddenly stepped crossly, tripping on her own feet. She looked back, expecting to see the cement and the dark streets of Derry. Instead, she felt the cold white tile of... Her bathroom.</p><p>"Shit. Shit, no, fuck!"</p><p>She immediately ran towards the door, trying to open the door, but it seemed as if it was locked from the outside, she tried calling for her father, but no avail, he didn't ran to her.</p><p>Beverly didn't know what is worse, her pedophile father running towards her seeing her alone, while it's dark and he is drunk, with all the thoughts running inside his head or getting scared by a clown. She stopped trying to open the door, instead, she looked back at the toilet, seeing the Postcard given by Ben to her.</p><p>She admired the Derry postcard, and the messy handwriting of the haiku behind it.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Your hair burns winter fire</em><br/><em>January Embers,</em><br/><em>My heart burns there too."</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>-Secret</em>
    <em> Admirer</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She laughed to herself, hugging the postcard close. It took a while to get the meaning of the "January Embers", she had gotten the gist of the idea when Hayley began discussing astrology to them back at Bill's birthday. Before she could delve into the memory, she heard a music coming from the door.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Now kids, we watch the water go down the drain! And to the sewers! Swirling and swirling as it swims with the popcorn in there! Let us sing!!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly heard the singing of the children, much like the voices in the Candle Cove, Where The Bad Kids Go episode.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Itsy bitsy Bevy, cut up her orange hair,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Down to the drain, they all start to breathe</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Up came the voices, telling you to float</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Itsy bitsy Bevy, taken by the CLOWN!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly jumped at the shout of the children, it was so angry and twisted. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"</em>
    <em>BEVERLY</em>
    <em>! HELP! PLEASE!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ben? Hayley?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She started hearing her friends' voices it was all so desperate, as if they were really in there. But Beverly knew they aren't. But she felt herself walking towards the sink, looking at the mirror. It began to fog up in front of her, and as if there was a ghost, words began to materialize in front of her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Float with me, Bevvie..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She gasped in horror, and looked down when a tendril suddenly shot up and grabbed her wrist. It had orange patches despite the murky black ink and Beverly realized it was the hair she had cut off. Another tendril and another, all of it was pulling her close to sink. The voices of the Losers sounded more prominent now. When Beverly cannot longer move her body, blood began to spew out of the sink, gallons of it all spraying on her face and drowning the whole place, she tried to pull away but the tendrils won't stop grabbing her closer.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>This is not real, this is not real!</em> That was all Beverly tried to think of as she felt the tendrils snapping out of her hands. She fell on her butt and began to scream. Everywhere she looked, blood splattered badly on the walls, windows even on the bathtub. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"AHHHHHH!!!! NO, THIS IS NOT REAL! THIS IS NOT REAL!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A sound of pounding from the outside made her turn to the door. The knocking was loud but at the same time polite, as if the owner carried shyness in it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Beverly? Are you in there?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It was Ben. Beverly didn't know whether to open the door or not.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What's the secret password?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Lovers > Losers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter XIII - Losers &lt; Lovers</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Bill didn't know why he was here. It just hurts too much to be there, seeing Aira smiled at him hesitantly then continue talking to Stanley. He didn't know why Aira was so fucking close to Stanley but he can tell he is not the only one bothered by it. Eddie was staring at Aira as well as she thanked him for stitching her hand up. Bill briefly wondered what Aira's hand would feel now that it had stitches between the middle and ring finger.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>But still, here he was, lying down on Georgie's bed memorizing his bedroom and the posters attached to the light green wall. On his hands, he held a small turtle toy that Georgie named "Leonardo". By the left side of Georgie's room, in the perspective of entering the room, a poster of four men stood together wearing colorful jackets. One had a yellow pill like drawing over an 'X' while another man had a green smiley face with a cross as well and the mouth was stitched up. Beside the yellow guy, a man with red jacket that had a red cobra like drawing and beside him was a man with crazy hair had blue star with a small lightning near the star's head.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He took out one of Georgie's comics, one was named Doom Patrol and read while thinking that Georgie was once reading this. That while Bill was skimming through the whimsical artistry, Georgie's small hands once danced along the pages. He felt the sadness crept up to his heart. He had lost his brother and now, he had lost the girl he likes.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Isn't his life just fucking great.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Oh, and wow, a clown is planning to kill them. He laughed at the sarcastic voice inside his head. That is, until he heard childish giggling by Georgie's door. A sudden flash of yellow and red made him throw the book from whence it came and ran to the kitchen, following the giggles. He knows at the back of his head that this is Pennywise, that he is leading him to the basement. But now, seeing Georgie standing in the edge of the basement, while flood separated them, Bill can't help but want to think that it is Georgie.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He hoped to fucking God it is Georgie. But no matter what he does, no matter how high he hopes, it won't bring Georgie back. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Bill, I lost the boat, please don't be mad... Mom said you'll be mad..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I, I'm na-not ma-mad..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I want you to go with me... But Aira will be sad..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Wha-why would sh-she be sa-sad?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Cause if you come with me... You'll float too."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Georgie didn't let Bill ask what he meant, instead he kept on chanting "You'll float too!" while his voice was getting deeper and his face was getting paler til Bill saw IT's hand suddenly shot up and slammed Georgie's body into the water as he rose up to the waters. It took only one second but Bill heard IT say,</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>"Don't you dare make my child cry."</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Before he laughed. The laugh sent shivers down Bill's spine and not in a comforting way. He felt his body move as he ran up the basement and looked back at IT who was dragging his body back to the flood, and Bill was only able to utter one word.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He jumped at the sound of knocking on his door. He almost thought it was his mother, but then again, he remembered, she was in some business stuff. He knows that it was his mom's way of trying to get over Georgie's death. Just working and working and ignoring his other child. But he was strangely okay with it, he had a lot more to worry than some stupid dysfunctional family relationship.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He opened the door, only to see Aira Czieluna, hugging herself as goosebumps rise from her skin. She was looking up to him with the green eyes she had against his confused blues.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey... I saw you leave and I was worried, so I followed you... But then I got lost, so I tried asking people and yeah, I guess I succeeded."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Right, Aira still don't know who he is.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>They stood in front of each other awkwardly before he felt the need to welcome Aira first. He was so used to having them around that he doesn't actually tell them to come in. Aira smiled before following him inside.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do y-yo-you wa-want an-an-anything? A ju-ju-juice? B-bi-biscuits?" </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira shook her head, before fiddling with her hands as she nervously looked around. Bill absolutely found the little quirk cute, no matter how much sad he was or angry back when he was still so sad of losing Georgie (now he was slowly coming to terms with it) he would feel his lips twitch up when Aira nervously come up to him and ask him if they could hang out at his house. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He hated to admit that he was avoiding her, that everytime he tells that he hates her, he knows that he desperately wanted to wrap his arms around her and cry. He hated the fact that he was pushing her away and yet the little waves and shy smiles that she sends him were the things that makes his day. He hated the fact that he lived through his days wanting to hug her but instead, he just isolated himself from her. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>But this time, he'll never let her go again. Especially since she was here again, a mere arm's length away from her.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira can't help but feel self-conscious. Bill was staring at her for a while already and it wasn't a normal five second stare of trying to think of what to do, it's more of a five minute stare of thinking what is exactly in front of him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Uhm, Bill?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Her voice seemed to have shaken him awake. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Wha-what?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She took a breath, sorting out her well prepared speech that sh totally didn't make up as she was walking to Bill's and suddenly got lost.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Look, I'm sorry that I forgot you... I can tell that you really have been close to me and I wish you wouldn't be too mad or anything. And I really, really want to remember you..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira ended it with a small smile remembering what Richie had advised her a while ago.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I think Eddie's jealous of me right now."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You're only noticing that now?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aira glared at Richie who shrugged. Apparently, the boy had noticed it already way before her.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I really wanted to remember him... But I don't know how? I feel like I'm just gonna be annoying or something..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Richie seemed to have notice how much it meant to her to remember Bill and leaned back before seriously responding.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"If he is really your friend, he'll stay with you no matter what. Through thick and thin."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Wow... Rich, that was surprisingly insightful."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I know! I read it on my dad's bumper sticker!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira smiled and Bill held a hand out to her.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Where are you taking me?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I, thi-think Geo-Geo-Georgie's room wo-would be a bet-better place to ta-talk."</p>
</div><p><br/>Aira's bright smile at the name of Bill's little brother immediately brightened up Bill's mood. His memory of the clown was long gone as they talked together.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>*Ring*</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>*Ring*</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>*Ring*</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Richie, shut up..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>*Ring*</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>*Ring*</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Rich, I said shut the fuck up..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hotstuff, that wasn't me."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley shot up, almost hitting Richie's head as she looked around with wide eyes. She took in the scene, noticing three things. First, four of her friends are gone. Second, one of them happens to be Aira who probably was walking around somewhere lost. Thirdly, both Bev and Bill are gone which means that the ringing must be-</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shit, Bev."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley stood up, letting Richie's head slid down the wall as he whined from his missing pillow. Hayley answered the phone when Aira's voice made it through the line.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Hello?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shit, where the HELL have you been?! What if Pennywise got to you?!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Calm down, Mom. I was with Bill, he said he saw Georgie last night, he knows it was Pennywise. Anyways, Beverly just called, it's the bloody bathroom..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley sighed, it means Beverly is at her apartment. She looked over to Richie and made a gesture to wake the others up. After a few more words with Aira, she told them they'll be there in an hour. As she walked back, Eddie and Stanley were both still sleeping while Lucy already got up.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You guys go ahead. I'll be out to the supermarket, to get the spikes."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie already knew what Lucy meant and let her go. He  fixed their stuff up, preparing to go to Beverly's when he heard a whistling noise from downstairs.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley looked back up at him, holding a spatula and ladle.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Wake the two up, Asshole. Breakfast in twenty." </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie looked back at Stanley and Eddie, and felt the need to not wake them up. He knows he'll face Hayley's wrath downstairs but hey, at least he'll have a time alone with her. He chose to let the wake up at their own pace and got down.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"They up?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley said, turning around. It was the only time Richie had realized that Hayley was wearing his red Hawaiian shirt, he had given it to her yesterday in case she was having nightmares or just worried about him. He didn't really think she would wear it. But now, standing right in front of him, humming to a song, barefoot and hair in curls and messy, Richie had never seen anyone look as beautiful as she does at the moment.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Whatcha singing?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"The answer depends on whether you'll help me out or not."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'd rather watch you."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Then you don't eat."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley blew him a raspberry when the oil from the pan, popped.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shit, DEFCON 9! ROLL OVER AND DUCK! I REPEAT ROLL OVER AND DUCK!!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Rich, the bacon!!!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Meanwhile, upstairs, Eddie slowly stirred, feeling his neck go stiff as he slowly got up. He was leaning on a wall but his head was lying on... Stanley's shoulder. What's even weirder was Stanley's arm was around his waist. He slowly got up, kneeling in front of Stan who shifted a bit, still sleeping.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>If there is anything Eddie hated more than IT, it would probably be the sun. He hated how the sun always strikes Stanley's face in the most beautiful ways(much like back in the fireplace), how it accentuated his curly hair, making his hair seemed to frame his face with more depth. Or how the sun glistens over the long eyelashes making a shape of his sharp almond eyes. Eddie really hated it. Cause he feels like it's killing him slowly. A man as perfect as Stanley Uris should be illegal to exist.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>A sound of crash and string of curses made Stan jump awake, successfully knocking Eddie in the head. Eddie falling to the ground, managed to grab whatever there is to break his fall, which at the moment happened to be Stan's hand. They both crashed to the floor, with Stan being on top of him. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shit... Eddie?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stan managed to open one bleary eyes at him and Eddie resisted the urge to flip the sun off. The rays managed to strike Stan's warm brown eyes that made summer even warmer. Shit.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ye-yeah?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><em>Way to go, you dumb shit.</em> He thought to himself as his voice cracked from the proximity he has with Stanley. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What time is it?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"8:00 ish."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He answered, still dazed from the way Stanley's weight felt on him. It felt right. It felt so right that it was wrong. Stanley was his best friend that he was falling hard for. He, at the back of his mind, is still afraid of what will happen. He might be feeling this now, but what about tomorrow or another day? Will he still feel the same about Stanley Uris?</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Good morning, then... The two probably set fire downstairs now."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He looked down at Eddie as if he just realized the scandalous position they are in.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sorry, the crash scared me awake."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie felt the three second pause. The three seconds of Stanley staring at him even after he had said sorry. And in that three second pause, he felt a clue of what the answer might be to his question. Stanley stretched out a bit, before holding a hand out to him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Let's go."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>As they both got down, they froze at the scene. Nothing. Nothing in the year and months of their friendship did they were seen this coming.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley was humming to some song as she sat on the counter while eating oranges. Richie was flipping an omelette as he told a story that Eddie nor Stan caught what it was about. What made it even more unbelievable was the fact that Hayley was wearing Richie's red Hawaiian shirt while both of them still had their bed hair. As if oblivious to the two new presence, they kept on cooking.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You two seemed to be enjoying yourselves..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Ben's grandmother said as she walked in to the kitchen. Her eyes became brighter and more amused as she saw Eddie and Stanley.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"More on you two."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Breakfast is served. I packed an extra for Lucy, Beverly, and Ben just in case they hadn't eaten yet. Pretty sure Aira wouldn't leave Bill without breakfast."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>As they sat down together to eat, Mrs. Hanscom just watched them silently. Before putting her hands out the window to take the orange tabby cat from a hooded man.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"They are looking for that right now. Don't let them have it."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I won't. Gunslinger's honor. We all serve the beam, <em>Ka</em>."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy wasn't sure of what to do. Standing in the middle of the supermarket, not knowing what to actually buy. She had known that the spikes are somewhat useful and she could easily get it without actually paying for it, but she also thought of getting out a few knives, flashlights, and maybe matches.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, can I help you with anything?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy turned to voice, only to see Michael Hanlon smiling at her in a friendly manner. She blinked, would she say hello or just ignore him or maybe say hello then leave?</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Staring at me won't really help. I am no psychic."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Uh, well you see, I kinda needed a very sharp pole that can pierce through skin. Do you think you can get me that?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy didn't actually expected Mike to smile before pointing at a convenience store behind him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Why didn't you say so? There's different lengths in there. The general store."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're not weirded out of what I might do with that?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mike flashed another brilliant smile as Lucy followed him out of the market.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I am no judge. But still what would you need it for?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Maybe you'll have to stick with me to find out."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy smiled, she will not let Henry get to him as well. Michael smiled, sensing that Lucy wasn't disgusted of him like Sheriff Bowers and his son.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sh*t Goes Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter XIV - Sh*t Goes Down</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Bill had woken up for a crash that resounded from his bedroom, rushing to the noise he expected the worse, but as he got there, Aira was hugging herself while kneeling in front of... A paper boat.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aira was walking towards a nursery room. It had cute block letters and toys all around, a crib in the middle with some sort of circle and flowers, then animals like a turtle, a bear, all different from one another. There in the crib lay a baby girl with short blond hair growing softly from her scalp, she was wearing a white dress with red polka dot designs and a bracelet of a clown.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>There were shouts from a distance, and Aira, despite how far it is, can hear them damn well. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"How could you?! You said you would change! You said this was all behind you!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Well it wasn't, Annie, now let me see Aira."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"No, you will not do to her what you did to me, I will not let you."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Annie, don't make this more difficult than this is."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Difficult?! You abduct kids for a living!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"This is my child as well! Not some random kid! I love her, and I will protect her, from Kurt, from Randall, from me..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aira heard a pause but did not dare leave where she is standing right now.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"We don't need it, we don't need protection from you, because where we are going, you'll never find us."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>A sound of footsteps trudging upstairs echoed through the hallway and Annie - her mother - walked pass her and grabbed the baby.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The scene changed to another memory, this time it was a woman with wide eyes wearing a green dress and too thin, much like a toothpick, expressing the distress she is in. She was standing beside Annie in...</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>In the Umbrella Academy.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Standing in front of them was Grace, smiling happily as the other five kids - Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus, and Vanya - watched Reginald talk to them.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I wanted to change her last name. She doesn't deserve to carry her dad's name. She deserves so much better."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I wouldn't want Torrance to be Lucy's last name either. She's a small child, she didn't need to know what happened to Carrie."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aira realized that the woman holding Lucy was Wendy Torrance. They both said goodbye, and Allison walked right up to them.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I heard a rumour you forgot you have powers."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Another memory bounced right in front of her, this time, it was the old man. He was displaying all sorts of people right in front of Reginald and Aira had known it from the first glance.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Paul Sheldon. Brady </em>
    <em>Hartsfield</em>
    <em>. And Miss Peregrine. They are the key to awaken their powers back."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Just take them here, I don't care who they are. Kill them if you have to, just make them have their powers."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The old man did a small mock salute, before walking out of the room, leaving Reginald to his thoughts.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Bill watched as Aira's eyes changed from red to horrible black then back to red, all not turning back to her calm green eyes. She tried shaking her awake, shouting her name, and then begging her to wake up. Nothing worked, so Bill decided to follow his instincts and hugged Aira.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Just before Aira can feel her soul returning to her body, another memory slip right by her and this time, she found herself standing right beside Richie as she watched Ben and herself get up from falling and slipping in the grey water.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Holy shit, what happened to you?!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Bill ran up to her, before carrying her in bridal style then running past her. She could hear Eddie saying something about amputating a waist or some sort as she followed them, the surroundings changed to the alley where Stanley and Hayley had fixed her up. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Fu-fu-fuck, be </em><em>ca</em><em>-careful</em> <em>du</em><em>-dude</em><em>!"</em></p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Any of you fuckers have scissors? I'm done stitching Aira's head and I don't want to pull too hard or somebody'll get overprotective."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Bill glared at Hayley who just whistled as Eddie said something about his second fanny pack.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aira can feel her body losing it as her surroundings changed, this time, she found herself in Beverly's room. She was laying in the bed with Bill sitting on a chair right by her. Beverly was sitting on the window, while Lucy took away the book of IT.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I shouldn't have allowed her to go out unless we're done talking..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Beverly began while Bill shook his head.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><em>"If, if I </em><em>li</em><em>-listened</em> <em>t-to</em> <em>he-her</em><em>, </em><em>be-be-before</em><em>, </em><em>thi</em><em>-</em><em>thi</em><em>-this </em><em>cou</em><em>-could have </em><em>be-been</em> <em>av-av-avoided</em><em>."</em></p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aira realized that Bill's stutter got worse because he was crying. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I </em><em>sho-shou-should've</em> <em>be-been</em> <em>th</em><em>-</em><em>th</em><em>-there</em><em>... So </em><em>sh-she</em> <em>wou</em><em>-wouldn't</em><em> ha-have </em><em>go-gotten</em> <em>hu-hu-hurt</em><em>."</em></p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><em>Beverly didn't say anything, letting Bill just rant his heart out to </em><em>her</em>.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"She, she </em>
    <em>sa-said</em>
    <em> she </em>
    <em>be-be-believes</em>
    <em> me... </em>
    <em>Tha</em>
    <em>-that we'll </em>
    <em>fa-fa-find</em>
    <em> Georgie to-to-together... Then all, all of a </em>
    <em>su-su-sudden</em>
    <em>, she, she says </em>
    <em>Ge</em>
    <em>-</em>
    <em>Ge</em>
    <em>-Georgie is de-de-Dead..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Bill..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><em>"She, she </em><em>ju</em><em>-just</em> <em>doe-doesn't</em> <em>wa</em><em>-want</em><em> me to </em><em>ke</em><em>-</em><em>ke</em><em>-keep</em> <em>fo-fooling</em> <em>my-myself</em><em>. And, and I </em><em>pu-pushed</em><em> her </em><em>ou</em><em>-out</em><em> of </em><em>ma-my</em><em> life..."</em></p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Bill, don't blame yourself, please..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I'm </em><em>re-really</em><em> the </em><em>wor</em><em>-worst</em> <em>fri-friend</em> <em>ev</em><em>-ever</em><em>."</em></p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Before Aira can hear what Beverly was about to say to Bill, she felt her body floating back to the ground, she blinked. She remembered walking to Bill's room to trigger a memory and she <em>did</em> triggered a whole lot of memory. From the first time she met Bill and the first time she laughed after what happened to her back with Mr. Sheldon. The times she would climb by Bill's roof to talk to him about the stars, the late night talks when he or she cannot sleep. She remembered the good, the bad, she remembered who Bill Denbrough is to her.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Bill tensed when he felt arms wrapped around him, at first it was as if Aira was scared she would break him, when she felt that he didn't budge, she let her arms drop by his shoulders and cried. Bill didn't knew what to do, letting her cry out, until he heard Aira speak in such a weak voice.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I missed you so much, Bill."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He didn't answer right away, he still isn't sure of what is happening until Aira took a choked sob.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You've been a part of my life so much and I fucking forgot about you, I'm so, so sorry... But I remember now, and I just miss you so much it hurts..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>That's all it took for Bill to let his arms hugged Aira back to him as the girl laughed, and how much did he missed her laugh about him. He hadn't say anything, he really didn't know what to say, but he knew what he feels. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>It is something that he doesn't need to say anymore.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira forced him to eat breakfast before they go to Beverly's and say the good news while cleaning the bloody bathroom. She said Beverly was scared but not really terrified since Ben had followed her, worried. Aira knew that Stan and Lucy would scold her later so she just chose to focus on having her self back to normal. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Well, as normal as she could get.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>When she sees Hayley she would definitely start asking about Annie Wilkes and Bob Gray. As they are breakfast together, Aira didn't find herself complaining by the way Bill's hand laid near her. Instead, she held her hands with his and smiled.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The smile widened when she felt Bill squeeze her hand. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Then the phone rang.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira silently let go of his hand and answered the phone. She expected it to be Beverly to say they need to hurry up.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>"</b>
    </em>
    <em>GUYS YOU GOTTA COME HERE, RIGHT NOW!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira didn't need to explain to Bill what happened for Lucy's voice already blared through the telephone. Before Aira could ask what she meant as she took the receiver back to her ear, Lucy shouted once more.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"IT! HE'S HERE! THE FUCKING CLOWN, HE HYPNOTIZED THE PEOPLE!!! JUST- SHIT, THERE'S FIRE!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira heard Lucy slam the telephone and winced at the frequency. She didn't manage to register the whole thing, all she could remember was Bill taking all of their things, clothes, money, and knives before pedalling to Ben's house.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>As they got to the street, all there was was chaos. People are screaming harriedly while the others are killing one another. They saw Sonia Kaspbrak screaming her head off as she tried to get something out of Stan's grasp. Aira didn't need to get closer look for she already know how familiar the thing is, the book of IT. Eddie was running away from a leper, as he took on a forest.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley was chasing somebody with a burning stick while Richie threw a lighter on a pile of leaves, letting it burn while the other people can't get over the fire. Mike Hanlon was throwing more leaves and sticks on other people's houses to keep them at bay while Lucy was standing in the middle of all, afraid of the fire.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Wait...</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"MIKE?!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira shouted, making the others turn to her.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"SHIT, GUYS THEY'RE TRYING TO TAKE THE BOOK!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira didn't know what came over her, but as soon as she walked towards them, people started to look at her. She could see their eyes shining as she passed by them. With all the people still looking at her, she saw Richie pull Hayley to him and take the book from Stanley.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"They're no-no-not mo-moving..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Bill said behind her, watching the people stare at Aira who was still standing in front of them.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"SHIT!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mike cursed as he waved his hand, his hand was caught in fire. This made people snap a look to them and walked slowly nearer Lucy, Mike, and Stanley. Stan was still looking back and forth, trying to make sense of what is happening to them while Lucy was holding a hand over Stan's eyes, stopping him from getting traumatized. Aira looked over her hands once more.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She has to know if it was true.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira moved towards one of the hypnotized, which happened to be Mrs. Kaspbrak and grabbed her wrist.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"NO, STOP! LET GO, LET GO YOU MONSTER, NO!!!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonia bellowed, this time Aira didn't see a memory but it feels so good to know that she does have a powers. She had held Sonia's hand once, when she tried to help her up, she didn't react much, except sending her a dirt look and not even bothering to thank her. She did a little wondering as she saw her hands leave a burning mark on Sonia's wrist, if she could do that to her when under the influence of Pennywise, then... She ran to another hypnotized person and held his arm, the man screamed at her telling her stop before hacking a cough. She felt Bill grabbed her away from the man as he kept coughing and making vomiting sounds.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Then he suddenly threw up a black goo, Aira was pulled by Bill to avoid the ink and the man's face began to deteriorate, and he began to let out another blood curling scream as his skin began to rip, revealing the pale muscles underneath. His mouth stretched in an inhuman manner and his eyes began to bulge, blood pouring out of his sockets. Before Aira can see what else happened to the man, Bill grabbed her and hid her face by the crook of his neck.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The man's head popped right in front of their eyes, like a balloon with too much air. His head deflated into the ground, along with his pathetic body. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>No one made a sound.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Until people started screaming, huddling together away from Aira. They ran on the opposite side of the street while Mike and Lucy held Stan up and pulled him away from the scene.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>They all turned to one another before bolting away from the people leaving a few houses on fire, a hyperventilating Sonia and a very terrified Lucy and Mike with a Stan asking if things are over, they needed to look for Eddie.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie Kaspbrak can't believe how crazy time works. In a minute, he was enjoying breakfast with his friends then a minute later, an axe hit threw Mrs. Hanscom's door, and his mother was behind it. Before any of them could react, Mrs. Hanscom shot his mother right at her heart.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonia reacting with a grin as she stretched over and spoke in a very dark tone, Eddie thought he had heard the voice of the devil.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>"THE BOOK. NOW."</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Kiss my ass, bitch."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mrs. Hanscom sassily said, as she took out a shotgun and began shooting Sonia on the shoulders to get her out of her door. She turned to the four kids right by her table and calmly spoke.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Take your things and get out, run away from here. Pennywise is near."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The orange tabby cat hissed at Sonia's face, shielding the four of them.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"NOW!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>They all jumped at the commando voice the old woman used. They ran upstairs, grabbed their things before jumping to the ground, slightly thankful they didn't break anything.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>It was then he saw a leper by a distance and he began to forget that it was Pennywise, it slipped out of his mind. He screamed, and ran away from the scene, more when he was people coming out of their houses chanting <em>"ba, ba, ba" </em>and Lucy running to them, carrying a handful of spikes while Mike had a dozen more. Lucy shouted his name but he completely ignored it, all that matters was to get away from the leper.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>As he walked, breathing into his inhaler, he hadn't noticed he was walking near the Well House. He was too caught up on thinking about how Richie and Hayley would avoid Stan getting traumatized but he knows the chances of them forgetting is more probable.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He was so lost in his musings that he hadn't noticed a small crack on the cement and tripped. His pill case popped open and his painkillers laid out on the cement. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shit, now this is all useless and dirty."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He chose to grab them and clean it up after he had gone to Beverly which seemed to be the only safe place right now. He saw a pale rotting hand grab one of the blue pills and hand it closer to him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Is this gonna help me, Eddie?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"AH, HOLY FUCK!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie backed up, ready to run on the other side only to see the leper once again. He began backing up, not noticing he was getting closer to the Well House until he scraped his wrist on the concrete, before landing on the ground. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Let me blow you for five bucks, Eddie."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"SHIT, GET AWAY! GET THE FUCK AWAY!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He ran towards the Well House, before remembering that it is where IT lives, he ran to the left, where he saw a metal barrier that was slightly opened. As he ran towards it, he felt a cold wind by his neck. Risking the chance to turn around, he saw Pennywise. He was holding one red balloon as he grinned up at him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>"Want to float with me, </b>
    </em>
    <em>
      <b>Eds</b>
    </em>
    <em>
      <b>? Let's </b>
    </em>
    <em>
      <b>floaaattt</b>
    </em>
    <em>
      <b>..."</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"NO WAY MOTHERFUCKER!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>It felt good to scream right at the clown's face. He managed to get out of the barrier and ran towards the street once more, when a pale hand grabbed him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"NOOO!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"EDDIE, IT'S OKAY IT'S US!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>That was the last thing he heard as he felt someone held him up. He could hear Stanley's voice telling the others to run to Beverly's now. But he was too tired to listen.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>So he slept.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Not The Same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter XV - Not The Same</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You guys look worse than I thought..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>They all sent a glare to Beverly who welcomed them from the window. Ben was sitting by her chair, as a song of New Kids On The Block can be heard from the radio. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you got it? The right stuff? To fix this up?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly joked as Lucy handed out the cleaning materials to her. Only the other three girls and Ben understood the reference and laughed. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Come on, we gotta clean this up. It's better to look at it clean than all bloodied..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>As they began to wet the cloths and wipe the windows, they hadn't noticed the radio change into a different song.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Six sides to every lie I say</em>
    <br/>
    <em>It's that American voice again</em>
    <br/>
    <em>It was never quite like this before</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Not one of you is the same</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>As they cleaned and talked lightly, Beverly was gaping at them the whole time.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay... You now remember Bill, you have powers but not sure what exactly is it?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I can see memories... Mostly bad memories. There was this woman named Annie and a guy named Bob Gray, I think they were parents cause they called me Aira and I saw them take the baby to Reginald Hargreeves and named her Aira Czieluna."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira explained as she squeezed the blood out of the cloth, and looked over to Hayley who was chewing on her lips nervously.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Then there was this Jack Torrance when I touched the picture back at Ben's, then Carrie and... And Lucy. I saw you, Lucy."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"So wait, let me get this straight- you're assuming you got powers because you can burn people who are under IT's spell and see memories?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stan asked while Aira nodded, Hayley however shook her head.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay, one, assuming makes an ass out of u and me, so we mustn't assume. And second-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You don't do straight Stanley."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley sent Richie an amused look before sarcastically saying,</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're one to talk, Asshole."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>They soon broke out into a series of sadistic teasing while laughing with each other. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"As much as I hate to admit it, we can't go on assuming. Maybe Pennywise is messing with our heads or something."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"But I saw Henry's memories. I saw his mom..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You saw what now?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly asked as she threw the last pail of water to clean the loose blood up.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Henry's memories. I saw his dad kill his mom and shot his foot and screamed at him to not be a faggot..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I heard rumors but I didn't know that was true, so his dad killed his mom, that's just twisted."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mike said as he cleaned up the burn by Lucy's arm. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"And shooting his foot just so he won't be gay? and I thought my dad was bad."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stan added after a while, they nodded. Aira had seen how Mr. Uris glare at Stan whenever he stands a tad bit too close to guys like Bill and Rich. But not really acting up such as hitting him, much less shooting him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I wanna eat an ice cream..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy said after they had cleaned the bathroom and now, they are all walking with their bikes while Richie circles his bike around them with Hayley sitting behind him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't get it, you guys are planning to do the projector shit because you guys wanted to see the clown who, may I fucking remind you assholes, are gonna EAT us, okay? And not in a sexual good way-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Beep beep, Richie."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Just shut up, okay? Just shut up."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>A lot more murmurs of shut up Richie's while Richie turned to them.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, okay, trash the trashmouth. I get it. At least now I know what you guys did rather than imagine all those blood went from Eddie's mom's vagina on Halloween. Why do you even think he would appear there? Like in the projector? That doesn't make sense at all, it's like a shi-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Cause as far as what is happening, this is more like the movie scenes so-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy stopped talking as she turned to a pickup truck that was parked near the Barrens.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Holy shit, that's Belch Huggins's car it's better if we leave now..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"This is where you guys met Mike..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley continued as she walked towards the pickup truck.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Maybe there's someone else there."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"We got to help them then."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly said and narrowed her eyes when the others were wary and hesitant. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, come on. It's just Belch."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah and I thought Eddie's mom was harmless."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley said but followed nonetheless. The Losers followed them, with Stanley stepping on a stand to make sure his bike doesn't fall. As they walked towards the clearing, they saw Victor and Henry shouting at each other, Belch was in between them and a girl was laying on the soft patch of ground, blood was running through her temples, staining her blond hair.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"YOU TWO ARE FUCKING HOMOS, DISGUSTING FAGGOTS!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"WE'RE FRIENDS, HENRY. ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THROWING THAT AWAY CAUSE BELCH AND I ARE GAY?!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"MY MOM DIED JUST BECAUSE SHE'S GAY AND MY DAD--"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Henry stopped shouting and Belch took it as an opportunity to push Henry away from Victor. As they heard a shuffling from the other side, they stopped moving.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Fucking Losers. My friends are gay and now you faggots are here, what's next? Some mind controlling shit is also here?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>They wisely didn't answer that. Instead, the looked over to Belch's face, seeing his lip cut and his left eye forming a shadow of an ugly bruise. Victor had a long cut along his cheek and his arms also have bruises in them.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What did you do to her?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley asked, letting the anger seep through her voice. She knew Belch and Victor wouldn't hurt anyone unless Henry tells them to, she knew that the two wouldn't be the ones to blame. Henry flipped her off and ignored the Losers.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Look, Victor. I can handle you being a stupid. And Belch being a fata-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Henry wasn't able to finish his sentence when a rock hit him on the shoulder harshly.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Nice shot."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stan commented while Beverly said a thanks, before turning to Henry.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Words bleed, Henry. They hurt more than punches and kicks, don't insult everyone as if your always better than them. Cause you're not."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh yeah? I know that. I know that better than you do. Cause you're just you, slut. You'll do any of them, they just gotta ask nicely, like I did, remember?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Another huge rock hit him by his stomach and he curled up only to see Mike holding another.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You don't say that to girls."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Henry grabbed a rock as well and throw it to them. They saw Belch and Victor also grabbing rocks. Thinking they'll still side with Henry, the all took rocks and Richie shouted at them.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"ROCK WAR!"</p>
</div><p><br/>Unlike before, he didn't get hit by a rock. Hayley turned to Henry only to see Belch and Victor preparing to hit Henry on the head as well.</p>
<p>"It's all of us against you alone, Henry."</p>
<p>Victor said, making Henry turn around only to be punched and hit with a rock by the two. He fell down while Victor and Belch helped the girl up, and walked towards the Losers.</p>
<p>"What happened to her?"</p>
<p>"Her father was campaigning over the streets, heard us arguing and suddenly got in the way. Henry accidentally punched her instead. We'll take her to the hospital."</p>
<p>The Losers took in the blond hair and the white dress, realizing who was the girl that helped Victor and Belch, Jane Roberts. Daughter of Ralph and Helen Roberts, very well known politicians.</p>
<p>"Don't think we'll be doing whatever you guys are doing, we still hate you and-"</p>
<p>"A thank you would be nice."</p>
<p>Lucy said, smiling at Belch and Victor who sheepishly smiled back.</p>
<p>"Thank you guys. We owe you one."</p>
<p>They left the gang, with Henry out cold at the patch where Jane was in awhile ago. After a while, Eddie came out of the shock and voiced out a question.</p>
<p>"Did Belch Huggins and Victor Cross just said <em>thanks</em>?"</p>
<p>"They didn't call us names, that's a first."</p>
<p>Richie said back, and Aira just pushed them one by one back to the main street.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Let's go, there's a lot of food waiting for me by the market."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>They were all sitting together in Georgie's bedroom. Eating rice cakes and drinking juice while Hayley answered Aira's questions back and forth. Stanley had gone home for a while to see his parents, Bill had went with Lucy and Mike to buy food for dinner. Richie and Eddie had went to their own houses to get clothes while Beverly came with Ben to take a projector by library and some of the pictures.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Stanley?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Dad?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stanley answered, a little happy he didn't stammer. When it's around his father, it's always a good job to not be able to stutter in front of him in fear. His father was a man who could be living the American dream. He had a short stubble, a nice smile, and beautiful neat curls. Stan's more messy and not very well-put, making him hate it. His dad had lean muscles, not a jock like body but more of a model only type of bravado. Stan hated it, no, he despised it. Cause no matter how evil, how bad his father is, he is perfect to others outside his home.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I would really appreciate it if you don't invite your friends over when it's your... Graduation."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stanley put on a fake small smile and nodded.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"They wouldn't want to go, Dad."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I just don't want the people to see the kind of people you are hanging out with. Although I think Mr. Tozier's son could come with, after all he had quite an influence. But that girl with him... Helen? No, Hayley, is... Trouble."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stan can feel his hand shaking as he gripped the zippers of his bag. He can't listen to his dad talk shit about his friends.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"More with her friends. The girl, with the boy hair, I've been hearing stories about her. And that Denbrough, he had gone crazy after his son's death. And death, speaking of that one, I would like you to stop hanging out with the son of Sonia Kaspbrak."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>This time, Stanley turned to his dad. He did not just made him stop hanging out with Eddie, nor called Bill crazy, and bring up the rumors about Beverly. No, he did not.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I heard the child's mother was a freak for safety, much more crazy, all because of her husband's death, you shouldn't be hanging out with-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stanley forgot. That's all he could say, he forgot. He forgot that his father was the one talking shit about his friends, that it was his father insulting his friends. He forgot. But it sure as hell felt good to shut his father's dirty mouth about his friends. He had been the one to show him that what people wear, is what they are. But his friends, they showed him that is always more than that. He didn't punch his father, he just gave him the piece of his mind.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Dad. I would not stop being friends with them, more being with them. They are important to me, they understand me and they are my friends."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He had never talked back to his father, much more for other people. But today, he walked out of the house with a newfound realization in his mind. He would not let anyone tell him what to do or what to not do.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>As he passed by a street, both Ben and Beverly passed it as Ben pedalled his bike away from the library. They hadn't said a word to one another yet, especially after what happened yesterday with their lives. Beverly kept on seeing Ben steal glances at her but she's afraid she's gonna guess wrong again when she asked him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>So she chose to shut up.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She just watched Ben talked happily to the librarian and quote literary lines with her. Beverly realized that Ben easily gets along with the elderly. It may have something to do with his chubby cheeks. Beverly wondered what it would feel like to pinch them and see Ben scrunched his face up cutely. Ben took a left turn and Beverly found herself hugging him tighter to not fall off.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>It was like hugging a teddy bear.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She smiled to herself and continued hugging him until she heard the tiles screeching, signalling they're stopping. As they walked inside the house, they both stood shocked as Ben's grandmother smiled happily, with an orange cat snuggling up to her leg.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie had told him that his grandmother disappeared after shooting his mom. It was all weird stuff happening, but now, all Ben can think of is: holy cow. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"My my, Ben. Where are your manners, Beverly do you want anything?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"No thank you, Mrs. Hanscom... I'm still quite full."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The woman nodded, letting them go upstairs and went on singing to her cat.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Your grandmother is quite a fighter. Or Eddie was seeing really weird things."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Strange things, you mean. I don't know, Richie might be a little crazy but I know he isn't one to lie."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly smiled, finally having a normal talk with Ben. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Look... I know this is not the time and place but... I really want to say that... The poem, I didn't write it as a favor to you."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly stopped moving the pictures from Ben's wall. She can feel her heart hammering inside her chest and she hoped Ben will not hear it.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I like you, Beverly. Like, really like you. And I know that the chance of you liking me, well, is impossible."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ben..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I just wanted you to know it. Now that the things are changing and we may not end up together anymore, I just really wanted you to know."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly felt her heart break. What the hell did Ben see in her? She was a so-called slut and everyone believed it. The Losers didn't but that was before the rumors. And yet Ben didn't even care about it. She was a freak, hell, when they met she smelled like literal garbage. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Yet he liked her?</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I, I don't get it Ben... How?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"How... How what, Beverly?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"How can you like me? I'm sure you've heard of the stories, the rumors. I met you, and I looked horrible, smell <em>terrible</em> and not only that, but people picked on me. I <b>smoke</b>, for fuck's sake, my father abuses me and, and-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, hey, Beverly... Shh..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>This time, Ben was the one who hugged her. He shushed her before talking.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You might think you're the worst right now, but you're not. You're <em>definitely</em> not, okay? You were nice to me, you smiled at me whenever we pass by each other in the hallways even if I don't know you yet. You're my January embers, you kept me warm even when other people are cold to me. That's why my heart burns for you, Beverly."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly was about to reason out with Ben, thinking he was done talking.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"And I want to be here for you as well, I will make you see that there is more to you than what people make you think."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She smiled, voices finally being silenced in her head. She returned the hug, and muttered a broken but happy,</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Okay."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Smile For The Picture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter XVI - Smile For The Picture</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie kicked the stone weakly. He was bored of waiting for Eddie. After the whole ordeal with his mom and Ben's grandmother who took the hysterical woman to the hospital, Eddie had more freedom in the house for the last six hours and counting. Which the boy took as a chance to finally fix his pills and add a dozen more bandages and alcohols. It was no secret that most of the Losers are accident prone, all evidence pointing to Hayley and Lucy. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You done?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie asked, loudly as he entered the house after a while, leaving him standing and expecting him to not get bored, he feels insulted. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah. Just a little more."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>As he followed Eddie walked out of the house, he was already itching to ask him. It was weird, knowing what could've happened. Not only weird, but terrifying. As they both got into their bikes, Richie decided to fuck it.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you scared?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Of IT? Yeah. Who wouldn't be?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"No, I meant... Of... Are you scared for us?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie stopped pedalling, stopping in the middle of the street. Richie followed his suit and sighed.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't know... To be honest, I don't want to think about it."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie looked down, in all truth, he doesn't want to think about it as well. But whenever Hayley gets near him, sits beside him, he can't help but get a nagging voice at the back of his head that says: <em>she isn't the one for you. </em></p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>How can the lines in a book dictate what he fucking feels? It's just not right. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, I don't want to fucking think about it either, but I'm gonna die right here, right now if we don't talk about it."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He saw Eddie look at him with an irreplaceable emotion. It was as if he never expected him to ask about it.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Maybe I'm not the one you should ask about that with."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He turned to Eddie only to see the other boy, looking towards the street. He followed his look and saw Beverly and Ben near Bill's block already.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"HEY GUYS! IT'S ALMOST CURFEW! WE GOTTA FUCKING GO!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"YEAH, WE'LL MEET YOU BY BILL'S GARAGE!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He turned to Eddie and asked,</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Did you talked about this with Stan?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie shook his head. He still hadn't talked about it with him. He knows that he is feeling something, but much like Richie a voice kept on saying that one day he'll lose his feelings. He just needs a sign, one fucking sign and he'll be okay. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>As they got to Bill's garage, they saw Mr. Denbrough taking out glass and metals out of his sedan and nodding at them before walking into his house and goin up to his and his wife's room. Bill came down immediately and took them into the far side of the garage where they had set up the impromptu cinema. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira was sitting right below the projector, Lucy was in front with Mike beside her. Hayley patted the sit beside her and Richie sat down while Eddie sat down on the sit above them. Stan stood beside Bill who was standing behind the projector. Ben and Beverly decided to sit above Lucy and Mike.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mike handed them a small sharp knives and in his hands he held a long chain. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shit, homeschool, how did you get your hands in this?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mike smiled, a bit proud to see the priceless faces of his new friends.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ya know how Derry is, anything I want can be given as long as I said it's for my uncle."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He saw a dangerous glint pass by Richie's eyes, turns out he wasn't the only one who caught it.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Asshole, no. We're not gonna dress up and pretend we came out of an arcade game AGAIN, do you remember the last time that happened?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"The doctor's said the old lady was fine and it wasn't exactly our fault that there was a parade going on."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What exactly did you guys do?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mike asked, as he settled down beside Lucy.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Richie thought scaring a guy would be entertaining."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"And it was!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"AT FIRST! Then the guy suddenly bumped into a lady and the lady screamed causing a whole stampede in the parade. Not many got hurt, but still..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley said, pouting. Maybe Eddie will really keep Richie in line. She's just a friend, whatever she's feeling, whatever Richie thinks he's feeling, they will both lose it.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>They will both lose it.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley had to keep that in her head.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie, however, frowned. He remembered back then that the stampede wasn't exactly dangerous, and it wasn't entirely their fault. There <em>was </em>a protest going on. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You two shouldn't be doing those things."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy said, frowning. Mike saw guilt in Hayley's eyes before she looked down.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah... Sorry Lus."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Are we gonna start this... Thing now?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira asked, sending the two girls a look. They don't talk about that. Especially since Lucy had just found out the truth about herself yesterday. Bill nodded at her before starting the projector. He had shown the same pictures that can tie Derry and IT up while Hayley talks of the history. Ben adds more of what he read while Aira says something of a memory she had gotten. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie slightly felt panicking and began to take his inhaler to even out his breathing. He felt Stan's hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. Ben was a bit shocked to feel Beverly's hand on his, he smiled, before continuing his story, not letting go of hers.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Then the got to the Bill's mom's with Georgie. However, that wasn't the picture anymore.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Instead of a picture with Bill's mom, it was... Annie Wilkes. And instead of Georgie, she was walking with three girls with Bob Gray standing behind them. The first girl had a blond hair with bright green eyes, beside her was a sleek black haired girl with the same shining blue eyes and last but not the least was a long haired ravenette with hazel eyes. Annie was walking beside a woman who's hair got caught up in the wind, much like Bill's mom. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>They were so caught up in seeing how much the three of them had look like to the kids that they hadn't noticed the slides began to move on their own. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shit, guys!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stan moved back, while shouting. They all moved back, following Stan and Bill, standing near the car already. The woman's hair began move back, and the slides move faster and faster, as if the wind is really blowing away the woman's blond hair, showing the pale face and the amber eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>If there is a background music when IT appeared in front of them, almost as big as the garage, it would be a fast paced violin with scary, shocking blared music. It would have drowned their screams as the motherfucker went out with teeth showed as fangs in front of them.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"<b>MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE!</b>"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly screamed letting go of Ben's hand and chucked IT'S head with a spear, the clown howled with pain and laughter and the others scattered all using their weapons and charging at IT.  Mike began to twist his chains, swinging it in a circle before hitting it around the clown's neck. He managed to grab the chain once more and held IT's neck with the chains. Ben was the next one to attack, with a hammer, he slammed IT's head with all his might. Instead of blood oozing out of him, the same black goo from when Aira held the man back in Ben's street came out of IT's head. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>But didn't work at all, IT's body began to heal, the cracks on his head all piled up like jigsaw puzzles fitting next to one another perfectly. He then grabbed Hayley who took out a scalpel and gouged his eye out, Pennywise grinned at his amber eye as it slowly fell right into the blade of the scalpel before he, using his tongue, licked his eye out of the blade and swallowed. He then, shook his head, laughing at the Losers before he widely opened his eyes showing his eyes to them.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"No, no way..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>A gun clicked and IT looked up, only to meet Bill's eyes. Bill was holding the captive bolt pistol from Mike. Bill saw Pennywise glance at the person behind him, which happens to be Aira. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>"Hello, my child."</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>It was as if time stopped, Pennywise had grabbed Hayley's neck and Hayley dropped her scalpel.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"SHOOT HIM, BILL!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Pennywise tightened his hold on Hayley's neck, making the girl choke in mid air helplessly hitting Pennywise's gloved hand. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>"Shoot me, then, Billy boy and she..."</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Guhhh... Fu...ck yo...u."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>In a flash of lightning, both Eddie and Lucy were at Pennywise's side, stabbing him at the both sides with a long sharp pole. But Pennywise just laughed at them, all mocking them and he sneered as he saw Bill looked at the other Losers, he saw Richie shaking his head, whispering no at him while Hayley kept on telling him to shoot. Suddenly, Beverly and Stan had opened the binders and the garage door, letting the light slip in.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Unlike before, Pennywise didn't disappear, instead he grabbed Lucy and Eddie before jumping up and down the cement.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>"</b>
    </em>
    <em>
      <b>Wuhah</b>
    </em>
    <b>
      <em>! </em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em>Wuhahaha</em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em>! Light</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <b>? I am light!"</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>As he jumped for the last time, he grinned up at them.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>"See you at the party, LOSERS!!"</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The cement floor crashed at his weight, with Hayley, Lucy, and Eddie all screaming for help. They had stared at the whole before a voice snapped them awake.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What's with all the ruckus?!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Zach Denbrough made his way to them, taking in the scared expressions of the kids. He looked around, not seeing the large gaping hole right in front of him before giving a threatening look at Bill.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Clean this place up, I don't care-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He wasn't finished talking when Richie and Stan ran pass him, taking their bikes and already pedalling away from them.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What the-?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mike had gathered another set of spikes, before taking the pistol from Bill and adding bullets. He wrapped the chain across his shoulder and hips again, before following the other two.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't tell me they're going to the Well House?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly asked as she was sitting on the ground, still terrified from the whole ordeal. She exchanged looks with the other Losers who just nodded, they might not like it, but they don't really have a choice.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>As they pedalled their way to the Neibolt, seeing Richie make a sharp right turn with all the Losers following him, Aira can't get out the thought inside her head.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She had thought of it, yes. Annie Wilkes and Bob Gray - who also is Pennywise - are her parents. She has the power to see Bad Memories or how Hayley puts it, Misery Memories. But because Annie saw how dangerous IT could be, she took her to Reginald Hargreeves to protect her. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>What she didn't expect is for Pennywise to actually acknowledge her as a daughter.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She felt... Happy. Sure her father was <em>THE </em>Eater of Worlds but he was still her father and not many people are acknowledges by their parents.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie, Stan, and Mike came to a stop in front of the Well house first. </p>
</div><p><br/>"I'm gonna kill that motherfucking shit."</p>
<p>"WAIT, YOU GUYS!!!"</p>
<p>They only looked at them for a fraction, but charged to the house anyways, not caring at all. After a minute of mulling the decision they, the other losers went inside as well.</p>
<p>They heard laughter echoing from the each of the four walls. Walking down the stairs, Mike passed each one a flashlight, Richie took one and as he flashed it to a wall, one thing caught his eye.</p>
<p>It was a missing poster of him. The drawing. The name. The birthday. The date when he went missing. It was all there. He shakily tore the page and he felt his breath rise up and down, until he can no longer control it.</p>
<p>Hyperventilating, he looked at others.</p>
<p>"I'm, I'm missing.. I'm missing!!! I'm the next, IT WILL KILL ME NEXT!"</p>
<p>"NO RICHIE, IT'S NOT REAL!!"</p>
<p>"That's my face! That's my name! That's the date!!! IT will take me!!!"</p>
<p>The other Losers' tried to calm him down, everyone saying things to calm him down, but Hayley wasn't there. Hayley wasn't beside him to calm him down, her hands wasn't there to hold his hands and never let go. Hayley isn't beside him to tell him everything is okay. Hayley---. Everything returned to Richie and he can't help but scream.</p>
<p>"WHEN I SEE THAT CLOWN I'M GONNA KILL HIM."</p>
<p>Richie yelled out ripping the missing poster to pieces, before yelling out once again,</p>
<p>"HAYLEY, PLEASE, FUCK ANSWER ME! PLEASE, GOD."</p>
<p>Then he heard a voice against a door, muffled but he knows who it belonged to.</p>
<p>"RICHIE, HELP!!!"</p>
<p>Before he could get there, he felt the other losers hold him back,</p>
<p>"No Richie!! That's not Hayley, that's IT!! He's trying to fool you!"</p>
<p>"No, let me go!!! I don't give a god damn fuck even if that's IT or any shit because I heard her voice!! Now, just let me go!"</p>
<p>He pulled away from the other losers and raced to the door.</p>
<p>Leaving the door open, his eyes widened from the sight of dolls every-fucking-where. However, the only thing that stands out was the coffin. It was a fucking coffin surrounded by creepy-ass dolls, of course it's not that creepy.</p>
<p>It's fucking terrifying.</p>
<p>However, he still hear Hayley's voice trapped in the coffin, hurrying to her and opening the casket, what he saw made his blood run cold.</p>
<p>It was him, well a puppet version of him, with maggots protruding from his body, he turned away to run the fuck out only to find the door lock itself, and a doll appeared out of nowhere, that's when he heard something from behind him.</p>
<p>Turning back, he saw Pennywise.</p>
<p>He was doing that shit-eating grin once again.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>"Beep Beep Richie!"</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"AHHHH!!"</b>
</p>
<p>Screaming, he found himself opening the door and looking for the others who was still standing, backing away from something.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>Lucy slowly opened her eyes, looking around, trying to make sense of what or where is she. She felt a shift beside her and looking at whoever it was, she heard a voice.</p>
<p>"Hey, are you okay?"</p>
<p>She nodded at Eddie, trying to not puke from the smell of charred wood and the smell of burnt flesh.</p>
<p>"Agh, shit. We got to get out of here."</p>
<p>"Here, move a little closer to me. I grabbed Hayley's scalpel, shit. We have to move fast, don't make a noise, It might hear us."</p>
<p>As Eddie cut off the ropes while ranting about the infections that could be gotten from a simple rope.</p>
<p>"Shit, does this clown know that we could simply get AIDS from this rope?! We could get that infection, what if the last person who was tied up in here had AID--"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Eddie! You told me to be quiet! Now, I'm telling you to shut the fuck up! Cause It will hear us!"</em>
</p>
<p>The boy nodded at him, shutting up and the sound of ropes coming undone could be heard.</p>
<p>"Let's go, now."</p>
<p>The two stood up, walking hazily trying to make sense of where are they.</p>
<p>Lucy touched her forehead, only to feel a warm liquid, looking at her hand, she saw blood in her fingertips.</p>
<p>That clown is so fucking dead.</p>
<p>"Shit."</p>
<p>Lucy accidentally said, making Eddie turn to her, raising an eyebrow,</p>
<p>"What? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"I- I know this fucking place."</p>
<p>Lucy looked down, and she saw a familiar bracelet on the tile,</p>
<p>"I--- I used to live here... With my parents... They used to be... Alive."</p>
<p>Then they heard it, the laugh...</p>
<p>Looking back, they saw people, all running towards them, their faces melting from the fire behind them.</p>
<p>
  <b>"HAHAHAHA!!!"</b>
</p>
<p>They ran away from the fire, seeing the shadow of It walking along the other shadows as the smoke and fire all mixed in the atmosphere, making the surroundings even more misty than when the two woke up,</p>
<p>Lucy felt Eddie slip out from her grasp, and her other hand touched a door handle.</p>
<p>"EDDIE, I FOUND THE DOOR!"</p>
<p>"I FOUND ONE TOO!"</p>
<p>'<em>What</em>?' Lucy thought, but it was too late, the door opened itself and pulled her into another room.</p>
<p>Eddie opened the door, that's when he saw that.</p>
<p>The <b>Fridge</b>.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Want To Float?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter XVII - Want To Float?</p>
</div><p><br/>Eddie felt his knees weaken as he knelt on the floor. The <b>fucking</b> <b>fridge</b>. Spider webs occupied the corners of the room as Eddie could see the silhouette of light outside the Well house, he breathed in and out, waiting for the shit to open.</p>
<p>
  <em>And it did.</em>
</p>
<p>Pennywise had lodged himself inside, then turning half of his body, rotating his head backwards then stretching out his hands to pull himself out of the fridge, then standing up rotating his whole body, smiling wickedly at Eddie.</p>
<p>
  <em>This clown would definitely kill at twister.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"Time to float."</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Then the fucktard took a step towards him, backing away as he felt his breath quicken, IT imitated him a bit, breathing fastly and mocking him. Until he can't back away anymore, then the clown kneeled down to him. This time, Eddie can't help it but whimper and suffer from having an asthma attack.</p>
<p>The motherfucking bitch found it <b>fit</b> to copy him, he read the book and yet, he can't help but feel terrified, what if this is the end? For him? Is the other Losers okay? What if---</p>
<p>Stan and the other losers flashed into his head as he shook his fear away and tried to slap IT in the face, still breathing as short as he could, the clown grabbed his hand and used it to slap his own  head. Crying both from the fear of being eaten and the pain of IT gripping his cheeks, all laughing so fucking weirdly 'til Eddie wasn't crying much anymore, he's trying to think of a way out. It stared at him, then his eyes slowly shrunk and his mouth opened wide, fangs grew out of it and Eddie closed his eyes.</p>
<p><b>Then another door opened</b>.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>A boy's head came out in front of the Losers' as they all stood in front of the mattress, nervously holding one another's hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wanna play </em>
  <em>loogie</em>
  <em>?"</em>
</p>
<p>Then as the boy opened his mouth, black goo coming out of it, filling up the floor, the others managed to open the door to the other side, where they saw three doors.</p>
<p>
  <b>Very Scary, Scary, Not Scary At All.</b>
</p>
<p>They decided to split and open each door, the Not scary at all door of course, were Betty Ripsom chained up and having no legs. Both Ben and Beverly opened that side, as they took a breath trying to get the image out of their head. They nodded to Stan and Mike who opened the scary door.</p>
<p>The second one was a man, he was trying to get out of the sewers, as if having an asthma attack, then slowly the breathing from the other side stopped. Stan and Mike let out a huge sigh of relief, it wasn't that scary.</p>
<p>The third door, the very scary, as Bill opened the door, he saw fire everywhere, and then there was someone screaming.</p>
<p>"<b>HELP</b>!"</p>
<p>Aira screamed through the fire,</p>
<p>"LUCY, WE'RE OVER HERE!!!"</p>
<p>The said girl turned to the sound of their voice, but before she got nearer to them, something dragged her back using her hair, the next thing the other losers heard was screams.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>"AHHH, HELP PLEASE! PLEASE, HELP US!!"</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>All the losers followed the sound of Lucy and Eddie's scream, as they reached the room, they saw Eddie and Lucy hugging each other trying breathing raggedly trying to back away from Pennywise.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm not real enough for you Billy?"</em>
</p>
<p>IT said in a fake crying child voice.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>"I'm not real enough for you, hihi, It was real enough for Georgie!!!"</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>IT charged towards him, as the clown almost reached him, two spears shot him the head, then they heard Richie scream.</p>
<p>
  <b>"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE, BASTARD?!"</b>
</p>
<p>He smiled at them, stretching out his mouth and fangs still visible.</p>
<p>Ben tried to attack him as well, but IT got before them and he scratched the boy's stomach, Beverly ran to him as IT turned back, trying to go back to the Well.</p>
<p>"Not on my watch..."</p>
<p>Aira said, standing in front of the door, looking at It shaking, but everyone could see that she was determined.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Where is Hayley? What the fuck did you do to her?!!!"</b>
</p>
<p>Aira could feel Bill hold her wrist trying to pull her back.</p>
<p>"Ai-Aira, pl-please..."</p>
<p>"No, Bill. I need answers."</p>
<p>It smiled at her, almost as if the bastard was proud of her.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"You'll understand, they all did, My child."</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Aira stared at him, and Bill managed to pull her away, as It retreated back into the Well.</p>
<p>"I don't understand! You left her alone! She gave you a chance! And YOU LEFT HER, US, YOU LEFT US ALONE!"</p>
<p>Pennywise walked towards her, kneeling down. Aira realized that the amber eyes were more of a green when a person looks at it closer. IT slowly placed a gloved hand over Aira's stitched temple. Aira felt the wound healing, and Pennywise's eyes softening slightly.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>"I loved her. But she can't love me back..."</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She collapsed to the floor and Bill caught her. Pennywise walked out of the scene, Aira saw his wounds slowly healing. Stan rushed to Eddie and checked if he had wounds.</p>
<p>"You didn't break your arm..."</p>
<p>Stan trailed off, looking at Eddie who smiled a bit at him.</p>
<p>"Is that such a big change?"</p>
<p>Stan smiled at him and said,</p>
<p>"I like to think so, though."</p>
<p>Bill pulled Aira closer as the girl tried to focus on something but every single shit is moving all around, until she felt Bill's hand cup her face.</p>
<p>"Fo-focus o-o-on me. No-not a-an-any-anybody else... I'm, I'm here."</p>
<p>Slowly her breathing went back to normal, and they both look at the others. Beverly and Stan were both helping Ben up with Eddie using his scalpel to rip a piece of his shirt and held it on Ben's stomach. They realized someone was missing.</p>
<p>"Wh-wh-where's Ri-i-Richie?"</p>
<p>Then they heard doors shutting close from behind them.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>He pedalled as if his life depended on it, and it did somehow, Hayley became his constant oxygen. He can't imagine going out not having the laughing girl beside her to both support and roast him. He can't think of anyone being as great as she is, as sarcastic and savage as she is. he can't even hear people screaming curses as he passed them, IT put her there, why the fuck of all places? Turning his bike to the familiar turns, he almost tripped getting out of his bike and that's when he saw IT, once again.</p>
<p>Smiling as he held unto a bunch of balloons, flying and he was holding Hayley by the collar. Richie felt like blood finally ran back into his heart, then Hayley shouted.</p>
<p>
  <b>"AH SHIT! YOU'RE A VERY POETIC ASSHOLE, YOU KNOW THAT?!"</b>
</p>
<p>Pennywise's face deformed a bit and Richie can't help but cry the moment he heard his bestfriend's angry shout, then Hayley saw him.</p>
<p>"<em>Richie...</em>"</p>
<p>Pennywise seemed to be so entertained from what he is seeing and decided to say something.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>"LET'S ALL ENJOY THE SHOW, SHALL WE?!!"</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"AHHH! MOTHERFUCKER!!!"</b>
</p>
<p>With that, IT let go of Hayley and Richie didn't have second thoughts, his body moved before he can think, he jumped trying to get near her. As it he fell, he remembered his promise back in the Arcade.</p>
<p>
  <em>He'll hold onto her, and he'll never let go.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"SHIT! </b>
  <b>HAYLEY</b>
  <b>, GRAB MY HAND!"</b>
</p>
<p>The said girl grabbed his hand and intertwined themselves together, they are falling upside-down, head first to the wild waters of the quarry.</p>
<p>
  <b>How romantic.</b>
</p>
<p>Richie hugged Hayley to his chest, looking at the shitty water and his eyes widened from what he saw,</p>
<p>The waters changed their hue.</p>
<p>It changed to red.</p>
<p><b>Blood-fucking-red</b>.</p>
<p>Richie closed his eyes, remembering what Bill told him, he knows this could be real, but he has think of it as something else.</p>
<p>He looked down at Hayley who was tightening her grip to him, he can't speak to her, all he could think of right now is the two of them falling to the bloodied waters.</p>
<p>As they hit the water together, Richie could still feel Hayley's hand grip on his, opening his eyes, he could feel the waves trying to separate the two of them.</p>
<p>Both of them swam back up, gasping for air. Hayley looked back to the land and nodded at Richie who put his forehead against hers, he always looked at those warm browns of Hayley but he never managed to appreciate the emotions swirling amongst it. Jumping to stay afloat , the bloodied water slowly began to fade back to blue but Richie still found himself hypnotized on Hayley's brown eyes.</p>
<p>This time, it's filled with relief, joy, and, and <em>something else.</em></p>
<p>"I--- I thought I lost you."</p>
<p>Richie finally croaked out, breaking the silence, then he saw the familiar crooked smile of Hayley.</p>
<p>"Nah, you're not getting rid of me that easy, Asshole."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't have it any other way, Hotstuff."</p>
<p>The sun reflected against their bloodied outfits, Their hairs are now matted with red colours as well as their hands, looking behind, they saw the blood red hue slowly go back to the same bluish shitty water.</p>
<p>The water finally calmed down.</p>
<p>"Richie?"</p>
<p>The girl's voice broke and she hugged him, not letting go, and she cried into his and even Richie felt tears streaming down his face,</p>
<p>"I told you, I'll hold your hand, and I'll never let go."</p>
<p>Hayley laughed, and Richie's heart beat faster than ever, he fucking missed her laugh already.</p>
<p>Richie stared at Hayley, memorizing each inch of her face, from her lips and to her eyes who are now staring at him.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Hayley had tears in her eyes as she leaned on his shoulder. Why is it so hard to not fall in love with him? Why can't she not fall in love with him? Why?</p>
<p>There was so many questions inside her head, so many doubts, so many fear thst she wants to spill out to Richie.</p>
<p>But all Hayley did was smile, pull Richie closer and whispered.</p>
<p>"Nothing."</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>They ran out of the Well house, screaming bloody murder. Stan was running out faster than anyone, dragging Eddie's hand who was ranting curses to himself, then Lucy and Mike and Beverly is followed by Ben as Aira and Bill ran out grabbing their bikes and heading to God knows where. All they could think of is getting away, as far away as possible from the fucked-up house. As they reached the street that leads to the quarry, they saw a familiar couple walking out of the woods.</p>
<p>Aira felt her breath caught her throat, tears welled up in her eyes. She almost thought that she's seeing a ghost, but judging from the bright grin, only one person could smile that wide despite being soaked in blood.</p>
<p>But it doesn't matter, cause everyone is tearing up as well, she could hear Lucy hiccuping and the others sniffling.</p>
<p>"Sorry, the clown thought the quarry is the correct destination."</p>
<p>Hayley said, opening her arms as all the other losers ran to her.</p>
<p>Smiling and hugging one another, the story could have gotten simple, Eddie could have gotten a break, literally. The Losers would have broken up but no, they are stronger than ever. Hand-in-hand, they all walked back to Bill's room to take a well deserved rest.</p>
<p>As they were walking, they passed on Ben's street, where they saw a pi--- Eddie's mom, crying on the porch of their house. They looked at Eddie awkwardly, as if asking him whether to let the woman just keep on crying or not.</p>
<p>"I have to do something I should've done before."</p>
<p>Eddie walked to her, and soon the losers saw her looking up at him.</p>
<p>"Eddie, where have you been?! Why are there lots of dust on your shirt?!!! Your <em>asthma</em> will get <em>worse</em>!!! We need to get home, now! You're <b>sick</b>, your <b>sickness</b> will worsen!"</p>
<p>Eddie felt a grip on his arm, but this time instead of following the woman, Eddie planted his foot firmly on the ground.</p>
<p>
  <b>"What, what sickness, Mom?!"</b>
</p>
<p>The woman looked utterly shocked, as if she had never thought Eddie would ever talk back to her.</p>
<p>"Eddie, those <em>pills</em> <em>help</em> you, they help <em>you</em>..."</p>
<p>Eddie felt tears slipping out from the corners of his eyes, he knows his mom was terrified of germs cause his dad left them cause of sickness as well but to keep on lying to him? He knows he doesn't deserve that.</p>
<p>He looked at his mother angrily and took out his pills, he know what these are now,</p>
<p>
  <b>"You know what are these are, mom?!"</b>
</p>
<p>He screamed at her, his mother didn't reply, instead she froze at how his son was able to talk back at her that way.</p>
<p>
  <b>"THEY'RE GAZEBOS, THEY'RE BULLSHIT!"</b>
</p>
<p>His scream was heard through the empty street of Derry, the fires from another day still left marks, Eddie remembered how his mother's eyes turned yellowish as she threw an axe to his door, how afraid he felt the moment he saw the leper leaping out of the couch then the time he was locked up the Well house with Lucy.</p>
<p>Breathing out, he looked sorrowfully at his mom.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry mommy, but you kept on trying to make me live in fear of dying from something that isn't gonna kill me at all, My friends. You're trying to take me away from the people who are protecting me, from the likes, from the likes of you, and I'm sorry cause I'll choose them over you."</p>
<p>With that, Eddie Kaspbrak was finally free from his germophobe of a mother. The other losers were smiling at him at the end of the street and as they saw him walking to them,</p>
<p>The motherfuckers broke into an applaud.</p>
<p>
  <em>"WOOHOO, HE FINALLY HAD THE BALLS TO DO IT!"</em>
</p>
<p>Eddie rolled his eyes at them smiling,</p>
<p>"You guys better shut up and not make me regret this."</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>They all sat down in the dining room in Ben's house, first was cause it's the nearest and second was, of course, the cookies.</p>
<p>Aira and Beverly went back to their houses to grab clothes for Lucy and Hayley who crashed into the bed, sleeping soundly.</p>
<p>The others never left their side and as soon as the other girls were back, cause for the first time after half of the summer fighting with a motherfucking clown, they finally had a break.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Secrets and Lies, Worst Things In Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter XVIII - Secrets and Lies, Worst Things In Life</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you... Sure about this?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"...yes?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley asked for the millionth time. Aira still answered her with the same tone, a little hesitation at the end of 'yes'. Ben Hanscom's grandmother was standing in front of them. She was holding the same orange cat that appeared out of nowhere and scared the shit out of them.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"We aren't made to get involve with humans. I'm just an spectator."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She set the cat down in front of them.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"But this isn't."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She walked out of the kitchen, leaving ten kids staring at the cat. The cat slowly tottered towards Hayley, purring softly. Hayley backed away, still wary of the crystal hanging by the cat's neck.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What's that?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy asked beside her. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"An Orb, probably... I don't know if I was imagining it when I touched the cat, it showed me that Stephen King was missing."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Li-li-like, in yo-yo-your wo-world?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Unless there's a Stephen King in here, I'm sure it's in our world..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What exactly is an Orb? Does it like have powers or anything?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"There are about thirteen of these. Crimson, Gold, Pink, Dark Green and more. The most popular is the Black Thirteen, it can transport through dimensions. But... I'm not exactly sure of what the Crimson does."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Since we're talking of this now..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira turned to Lucy while Hayley turned to them curiously.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Why? Is there anything else that happened?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie asked and Lucy profusely shook her head.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's more on our ends really. We told you that we came from the Umbrella Academy from the 'All-World.' But Aira has been getting more and more memories ever since our last encounter with IT, which was yesterday."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"It came more like a dream. I dreamt of a hotel in fire and Jack Torrance was going crazy, his wife, Wendy took Danny and Lucy away. Then, my, my mom... Annie, helped her get away. Then Carrie-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Carrie?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley cut in. Staring at the cat. She remembered the time she had touched the cat's paw.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>"Stories must be ended to lock them. The End is the most important thing of all. If a book does not end, they become Unwritten."</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"It had been thirteen days since the legendary king of horror, Stephen King, had gone missing."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>"Unwritten stories can travel through portals without the need of Black Thirteen."</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"It was said that Mr. King had a scheduled lecture at Clark University in Horror Writing's creativity."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>"The Misery and </b>
    </em>
    <em>
      <b>Silly's</b>
    </em>
    <em>
      <b> child is unwritten</b>
    </em>
    <em>
      <b>."</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"A rumor had passed on he went missing while making his way to the University."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>"And so was the sister of The First."</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"His family had been reaching out to friends and families of where he could've been."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Unwritten..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>It all came to her, much like the calendar back in Beverly's door. And when she gasped in realization she could swear the cat smirked at her. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You are... You're all stories..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley didn't realize she was already standing as she looked at Aira and Lucy. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I... I just need to think this through... Just, I have to go."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley walked out of the house. She needed to think. She got in Richie's bike, knowing the boy won't be too angry with her and made her way to the quietest place she knows.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The Quarry.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>As she pedalled he way to the Quarry, she tried to remember the stories of Carrie, Annie, and Jack. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Carrie was the first book published by Stephen King. Maybe that's why she was called "The First". Sister of the First. Jack and Sandy Reynolds - his secretary  in the story of Doctor Sleep- had a child named Lucy. Wendy must've known it, and if Aira had said that Jack and the guy named Dick Hollaran had been trying to control her powers, then it must mean-</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Lucy also has The Shining."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley said to no one in particular. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Going back to the Unwritten term. Silly's and Misery's child is an unwritten, that's what the cat told her. Silly, that can only mean Pennywise. Misery. Who the hell is she kidding, Misery is the title of Annie Wilkes story for fuck's sake. Didn't the cat said something about Unwritten?</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Unwritten Ones can travel through dimensions without the need of Black Thirteen."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>As she turned around, A man in long brown coat stood before her. He had a ten-gallon hat with a raven on his shoulder, he was holding revolver on his left hand and a black crystal on the other.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Roland Deschain."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The man smiled at her. Slightly impressed she wasn't terrified. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I was told not to interfere. But I would rather make you understand it better."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley felt her knees weaken. Roland's voice sounded terrifying, but she knows he was kind and a protagonist. But god, <em>who</em> the <b>fuck</b> deems it right now? Everything is fucking confusing.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Was I... Right?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Almost, actually."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley raised an eyebrow, she was fairly sure she was already right.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You <b>all</b> have the Shining. It is powerful inside of all of you. Lucy has stronger powers, not just the Shining. It just needs to be awaken. Much like yours."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Much like... Mine? </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley thought to herself. She cannot be a story. Sure there was a Hartsfield in the Mr. Mercedes and Bill Hodges but that doesn't make her a story, right?</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I didn't mean it that way."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>They heard shouting from a far off distance. Roland turned to her again, before smiling sadly.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm afraid I must go."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"NO! You do not say crazy things and expect me to let you out of my sight!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Say hi to Mikey for me. And, don't worry, it's <em>him</em>."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Roland said as he threw the Black Crystal and a portal appeared in front of him. He stepped into it and smiled before walking out to another place.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hotstuff?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She snapped her head around, only to see Richie walking towards her, setting Bill's bike down. She felt a slight deja Vu.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's okay. It's me. It's really me."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The panicking voice inside her head slightly sated as Richie held out his hand. Hayley took it, before hugging him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shh, it's okay. Ben's grandmother went back ad explained everything. Are you okay?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"How much did she say to you guys?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"She said that Lucy and Aira are both stories of Stephen King as well. And that stories are able to get in and out of the place because Aira was a story not finished by Stephen King."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie felt the words burning in his tongue. As if knowing that he was just a story wasn't enough. Now even his friends were just stories as well and his girl wasn't. There was a voice he can hear saying: let's make everybody not real except the girl Richie likes! </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He sighed sadly, so this must be the sign. They are both living in  different worlds, she's a human, well, technically, he's also a human. Except his creator wasn't exactly an all-powerful being the omni-shit. He's creator was just a human, he doesn't make his choices freely. Maybe he does now, but what about tomorrow? Or years later? Are his choices his? Or just somebody else's? Is he using too much questions right now? </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"So that means... I'm the only one who came from the real-world."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie heard Hayley said. He almost thought of hearing disappointment in her tone. But why would Hayley be sad that she's real? She shouldn't be. Unlike him, she can make her own choices. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You okay?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley's voice woke him from the trance of him thinking they are in different sides. He smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't see right through it.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah. I'm okay. Let's go home, it's getting dark."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>It had been six days since their last encounter with IT. Following the movie, the Losers fought and broke up (with Eddie getting his arm literally broken). Beverly gets kidnapped by Pennywise and it's almost the climax scene. Eddie hadn't gotten his arm broken nor did Beverly get kidnapped by Pennywise. But Aira knows they are near fighting.</p>
</div><p><br/>How did she know?</p>
<p>First, was the girl named Jane who was Mike's childhood friend and the daughter of the Mayor, suddenly got into the picture and began asking Mike out more than often. She kept on insisting that she "<em>owes</em>" Mike tons from saving her back at the "apocalyptic rock war", Belch and Victor did say that they told Jane that <em>The Losers Club </em>had been the ones who rescued her, but it seems that "The Losers Club" is spelled with <em>Mike Hanlon.</em> Aira knew Lucy liked Mike and so did Mike likes Lucy, and Jane just had to get in the way.</p>
<p>Second, still being with Jane, it was no secret to all of them that Jane was quite the flirt. Sometimes winking at Eddie and always insisting on riding the bike behind Stan. It was quite hers and Beverly's luck that Jane wasn't interested in Ben and Bill.</p>
<p>Or so she thought.</p>
<p>Cause the third sign was Jane singing songs of New Kids on the Block when Ben's playing his guitar. The boy, slightly afraid of the mayor if he refused, plays some songs to her (the romantic ones are already for somebody else.)</p>
<p>Lastly, Aira wasn't sure if this was also Jane's doing, but all of the Losers had noticed it. Who wouldn't? Even Mr. Denbrough had asked what happened.</p>
<p>"Are you sure you guys are really alright?"</p>
<p>Mike asked as he took a sit beside Lucy watching the two in front of him. They're currently in the Derry pancake house, talking about the latest episode of their new favorite shows. Five Nights is currently Hayley and Richie's favorite horror show and last night was a showing of a new episode.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>They both answered at the same time. It was monotoned, like a robot. That's right, the fourth problem was the two trashmouths of Derry was in the brink of falling apart. It started with Richie avoiding Hayley. He wasn't doing it subtle at all. It was as if he was spiting Hayley in front of the Losers. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I should go, now. My mom needs me."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Before any of them could say anything at Richie's excuse, the boy already walked out, saying goodbye to them, not even glancing at Hayley's way. Sometimes his excuses would sound more authentic, sometimes it sounded so absurd nobody believes him. But he would just come and go, leaving them. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>It wasn't that Hayley tried talking to him, nor did the other Losers but he just kept on shutting them out and saying he doesn't want to talk. They saw Hayley took off her glasses before wiping her eyes discreetly and sending them a forced smile.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I... I really need to..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's okay. We'll talk to him for you."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley let out a choked laugh at Eddie's reassurance.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sure. If he wants at all."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>As she left, walking to the opposite direction of where Richie had gone, they all turned to one another.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"This can't go on any longer. We all-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, Mikey!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>They all groaned at the annoying owner of the voice. Jane Roberts, daughter of the Mayor, Ralph and his wife, Helen Roberts. Her bleached blond hair, a thin smile ghosted her pale face. Bright blue eyes and white dress. She was pretty, but there were different kinds of pretty. Jane Roberts kind of pretty turned to be quite forgettable in Mike's eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hi, Jane."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He greeted, smiling at her nervously. Hoping she will not take him to another extravagant event that Mike couldn't refuse for she was <em>the </em>mayor's daughter.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Dad said you and your uncle are quite good a fixing cars. You see his Plymouth fury something had broke down and he needed help in fixing it. Your uncle asked for you."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh man, you see I'm not really good at-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira could've sworn she saw Jane's eyes turned to the color of violet before going back to bright blue.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah... Let's go."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Wait, Mike!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She took a hold of Mike's hand and Aira saw Mike tense as if he was coming off of a trance.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What the-? Jane when did you get here?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Didn't you just agreed with her to fix a car?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie asked, raising an eyebrow at Mike.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I... I did? I don't recall..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're a funny guy, Mike! That's why I like you."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>And Aira saw Jane's eyes turn to violet again. This time, Mike just narrowed his eyes at her.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sorry, but we really need to go, guys?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ye-yeah. We, we'll se-see yo-yo-you la-later."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Bill said, smiling politely at Jane before gathering his and Aira's things. The Losers followed while they walked away from Jane who was still frowning from what happened.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>As the Losers' shadow disappeared along the crowd, Jane's frown turned to smirk.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"That was interesting."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What was?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Jane turned to an old man walking towards her.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"She managed to block the power of the Orb."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"How sure are you, then?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Quite sure. I'm certain it wasn't the memories she only sees. There's more to her, Richard. I can feel my powers coming back stronger just feeling the Shining near them."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The old man's sharp eyes twinkled, lines appearing by his face as he nodded at the girl.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sure the master will be pleased."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Violet: Bearer Of "Truth"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter XIX - Violet: The Bearer Of 'Truth'</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>His mother kissed him by the cheek as he got to his house. His dad smiled at him before patting his shoulder, welcoming him home. The smiled at them, before running into his room. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>As Richie threw his bag at the corner of his room and plopped down his bed, the scene from two days ago still kept on playing inside his head.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Rich, is there anything wrong?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>What is NOT wrong? Richie thought as he walked pass by the girl he had been avoiding. Everything is wrong, he was feeling wrong, he was doing something wrong. Cause he knows being with Her, feeling this things for Her, just plainly loving Her is not fucking right!</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"There is nothing wrong. I'm just tired."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>He had been saying the same excuse over and over and he knew Hayley was sick of it. But he can barely care at the moment, all he knows was he had to get away from her. Damn the Losers for locking them up together.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You know they wouldn't open the door unless you really tell me what's going on, Rich."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hayley said impatiently, he glared at her, as if she would understand. Still, he tried to hold back a flinch, it was Hayley's I'm-serious-so-listen-up-motherfuckers voice and she rarely does it. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"There's something wrong. Just I'm here and I'll always be here, just let me be here. Cause I know you, Richard </em>
    <em>Tozier</em>
    <em>."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Richie found himself almost believing, hoping, and wanting to hug Hayley right there and then. But the voices came back, the voices that kept telling him he's not real, that he's not meant for her.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"What do you know about me, huh, </em>
    <b>
      <em>Hayley</em>
    </b>
    <em>?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>He saw Hayley flinch, he doesn't call her that unless he was angry or serious. He felt guilty worm into his heart but he squished them out, whatever he's feeling, it is not real.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You do not know anything about me except how I was fucking written, okay?! So don't fucking act as if you do. After this whole Pennywise shit, you leave this place and I won't have to see your fucking face ever again!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Rich..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Don't! Please just don't bullshit me with you care about me, you're messing with my head Hayley! You're real okay? You can make your own decisions, I am not real! Get it? I'm just a story fucking story aka NOT REAL. And whatever happens I'm gonna lose you cause we're in different worlds! So stop caring about me, cause I don't fucking care about you."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>He had his back turned away from her. He can't let her see him crying, he just poured his heart out to her. And it will be the last fucking time he'll ever do that. The door opened, with Stanley and Beverly standing worriedly at them. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The Losers were too shocked to actually be mad at him. After two days, with much push from his mom, he left with the gang who was trying to make him and Hayley make up. But seeing her speak monotoned, much like his, it sent him on the edge. She is <b>real</b>! Can she get that through her thick head?! Why would <em>she</em> stay with someone who has one straight fucking path in life? When she could be with someone who has dreams, own way of thinking, someone <em>real. </em></p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He let out a strangled breath, everything is so fucking <em><b>frustrating</b></em>!</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, it's mom. Can I come in?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't know, CaN YoU?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He heard his mother sigh loudly, making a point to show him he was being immature. Well, he read the book and saw that his fourty year old self was still immature, so let him be.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Seriously, Rich?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's open."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Maggie Tozier smiled lightly as she walked towards Richie's bed and sat down before him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Tell me what's wrong?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Nothing's wrong, mum. Just... Just those kind of days, ya know? No need for those reverse psychological shits you do, they don't work on me, and for the record, the Losers had already-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Did you know Hayley was standing outside the house three days ago, the whole day?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You. Are not fine."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly strictly said as she put her hands on her hips, like an angry mom in front of Hayley. The girl just hid more under the covers. Stan sadly watched Hayley as Lucy and Mike got out of the house to check up on Mike's grandfather and uncle. While Bill and Aira, together with Ben had gone to the library to check more in regarding the crystals or Orbs, even if Hayley had insisted she had not read anything much about it. Eddie was still downstairs fixing up something to eat, since Hayley hadn't been eating.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He heard Beverly asking something about Hayley that she answered with a sarcastic tone, making Beverly almost strangle her. He didn't get to see if she actually did strangle the girl for he was already down the stairs, seeing Eddie clean up the utensils.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stan sat in one of the chairs. He can't help but think about it as well since it seemed to be tearing Richie to pieces. The fact that he was <em>just</em> a story. But <em>both</em> of him and Eddie are stories, Hayley <em>isn't</em>. Stan's frown deepened finally understanding Richie's point. He had a bigger chance of losing Hayley and too much love can kill anybody.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Not him, though.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He knows he'll die of too much distress, his memories came flooding back to him, after 27 years and at that time he can't get out of the fear once again.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><em>You can live in fear</em>, that's what the Stan there believed. He, the Stan now, can't help but feel a bit stupid. Hayley was right, he can choose whether or not to die, since now he knows what actually made him terrified in the first place.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Missing in the 29th Neibolt Street.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie sat beside him looking out the window as well, leaning his on Stan's shoulder.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What's up?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stan had to take a second to understand what the other boy is saying before replying, finally letting out the words that had been troubling him since he had known the story.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't know, can we actually go through this? With what will happen, I mean? What if in the end... Hayley and Richie break it off, and you, <em>you</em>... choose <b>Richie</b> and, and I get married with <em>what's-her-name</em> and Hayley will marry <b>what's-his-face</b>? I don't want to know, and yet, it keep going inside my head. "</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stan took a shaky breath, finally admitting the thing bothering since that day in the Kissing Bridge, where Eddie had hugged him as he told him about his demons.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I'm afraid of losing you, Eddie..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He felt Eddie shift beside him, and then two arms draped around him, and he felt the grip tightened a few minutes later, then he heard sniffles.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm, I'm <em>afraid</em> of <b>everything</b>, Stanley... I'm afraid that we might not defeat It. I'm afraid of germs, getting wounded, death. I'm afraid of, of a lot of things."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie took his hand, this time and looked at him in the eye.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"But I'm <em>terrified</em> of losing you, Stanley Uris.... I'm terrified as well, of one day, everything will change. 27 years is a long time. But with everything that's going on, I know one thing that will change after all of this."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stan raised an eyebrow at Eddie, smiling a bit at him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What is that, then?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie grinned at him, his brown eyes shining against the sunlight of Derry making it even brighter than usual in Stan's opinion.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"If you want to find out, you gotta stay... Beside me."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stanley laughed again, his curls bouncing as he stared at Eddie.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sure. Even if we're in the strangest of all places, I'll be beside you."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Before Stan could pull from Eddie's grip, the boy looked at him before looking at left then right as if pondering his decisions.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What? Is there something in my face?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stanley's brows knit as Eddie smiled shaking his head, laughing a bit before leaning in and kissed Stanley's cheek.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>As he pulled away, he saw the other guy blushing and trying to stop himself from smiling.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"That took a lot of convincing, cause I just gave you millions of bacterias and germs."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The boy hopped away, before going straight to the bathroom.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Yeah, too much love can really kill anybody.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Even Stanley Uris.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>That's it. <em>That's</em> the last straw. Aira huffed as she dusted off the soot at her black and white polka dot dress, she didn't know how she gotten herself lock inside the closet but everything is clearly getting out of hand. Last time she checked they all agreed on avoiding Jane, now, seeing Bill laughing with the same girl that is the object of Lucy's annoyance, Aira can't help but want to gouge the girl's eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>God, she sounded like her mother. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>However, Bill wasn't exactly laughing genuinely and both he and Jane knew it. But it seems that Jane hadn't gotten it, or if she did, she doesn't show it. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You should really try getting out more, I heard your dad had always been around. Especially since he was great friends with Mr. Stillson."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Friends? Bill almost wanted to laugh truly at that. If it wasn't for Georgie's passing, his dad would've jumped right on to the presidential election and began campaigning head on with Greg Stillson. Instead, Jimmy Carter had been the one to replace him and Bill had long gone heard from them.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm al-al-always out of th-the ho-house. Ju-ju-just with the lo-losers, ac-actually."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, maybe you would like to go out with me?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The violet color was the last thing Bill saw before he nodded, but he can't hear anything all he could feel was as if he was under a trance. He couldn't hear what exactly is Jane saying, everything was so muffled. But he kept nodding.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He felt his body walk, following Jane, out of the library. In the corner of his eye, he saw Aira coming out of some sort of closet, dusting herself off irritatedly.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">"AI-</span>
    <span class="u">AIRA</span>
    <span class="u">! </span>
    <span class="u">AIRA</span>
    <span class="u">!"</span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He knows he's been shouting her name fairly loud, it wouldn't be a miracle if Aira heard him. But instead he saw her looked around, before settling into his and Jane.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Bill saw her green eyes narrowed, a cute pout forming on her lips as she walked up to them.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You didn't tell me she would be here."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira said dangerously, she wasn't fucking afraid of Jane and she's not making it a secret. Bill flinched, at least that's what he thinks. Aira felt slightly sad when she hadn't seen a response from Bill.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">"</span>
    <span class="u">Wa</span>
    <span class="u">-wait</span>
    <span class="u">! I do-don't kno-know sh-she </span>
    <span class="u">wo</span>
    <span class="u">-would be </span>
    <span class="u">he-he-here</span>
    <span class="u">!"</span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>But what came out of his mouth was,</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Wh-why do yo-yo-you ca-care?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>WHAT. THE. FUCK.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>That's all that was running inside Bill's head. Of course Aira cares! Jane had been messing with Lucy and Mike! Not to mention with Stan and Eddie, <em>shit</em>, what the hell is he saying?! </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Excuse me? Did you forget what the hell did this bitch do?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do-don't call he-her th-th-that. She, she di-didn't do an-anything. It's Mike, Mike's fa-fault he's stu-stupid."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you hearing yourself right now?!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">"YES, I FUCKING AM!" </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Bill shouted, he noticed that he didn't stutter and looked around. He was still seeing the same shit he was seeing, but why wasn't he stuttering?</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ju-ju-just leave me, me al-alone."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Wait, you call Mike stupid and now you're telling me to leave? Bill, what's up with you?!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">"I have no idea, I swear!"</span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>But of course, what came out of his mouth was:</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I, I la-like Jane. She-she's, she's di-di-different. She, she's no-nothing co-co-compared to you."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>HOLY. FUCK.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Okay that is so much worse than what he expected. Shit. He saw Aira looked confused, then hurt. She was about to hold his hand but Jane had pushed her away.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">"Hey! You don't put your filthy hands on my </span>
    <span class="u">gi</span>
    <span class="u">-</span>
    <span class="u">"</span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Bill wasn't able to complete the thought since he could feel his body walking <em>away </em>from Aira. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>No shit. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He just broke up with her and it wasn't the even the weekend yet.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira was confused. It sounded so unlike of Bill to just do that. Moreover the blue eyes that Aira saw was so... Dark. It wasn't Bill's bright blues at all. She was about to hold him only to be pushed by the bitch.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Sure, she was hurt of what Bill said, but at the same time, she didn't. It felt as if Bill didn't say it. As if it wasn't him. She saw Ben came running out of the library, worry in his eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I saw you-know-who push you, why was Bill following her?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"If this is like any shitty movies, I have a guess that either Bill's hypnotized or I am the President of United States. You find anything?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Not really, there was a game called D&amp;D but I think it's not very helpful."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira nodded, well maybe library is not always the answer when one is in doubt. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Follow them?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Of course, she just kidnapped my boyfriend."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter XX - The Nightmares</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley hugged her knees, curling up herself into a ball as she sniffled. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Richie, I am not leaving here until you talk to me!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hayley shouted. She saw other people whispering as they pointed to her all nodding and gossiping. She ignored it, not caring if she was gonna be another headline for tomorrow. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Richie, you are so unreasonable right now!" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hayley knew that he was hearing her. She gets it, Richie is afraid of losing her because she is real and he feels as if he doesn't deserve her.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Richie, please..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>She kept on knocking. Mr. And Mrs. </em>
    <em>Tozier</em>
    <em> was in a long time vacation and they already had asked Hayley to look after Richie. But with everything that has been going on, the one week sleepover together didn't really happen. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Richie, talk to me, please?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>She heard a sound of footsteps nearing the door and prepared herself to talk to him. As soon as the door opened, Hayley had to do a double take. Richie's usually mess hair was even messier than the last time, there were bags under his eyes and he was paler, a lot paler than before. His clothes were wrinkled and he sent Hayley a dark look.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"What do you want?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"We need to talk."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"We already did that, Hayley."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>She winced, she really hates her name right now.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You haven't listened to me yet."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Do I have to?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yes, you dumb </em>
    <em>nipple-sucking</em>
    <em>, dick-biting, shit-walking pineapple!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>She saw Richie's eyes lit up in amusement, before he forced them back down.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I'm sorry if you felt that way, but Richie whatever was written about you, I know it can be changed. You're Richie Tozier, you can do things that seemed impossible."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Not this. I don't want to keep on being like this with you, Hayley. Cause it fucking hurts. You deserve so much better and not some story came to life guy."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hayley just wanted to hug him, she just wants to pull the other boy close and prevent him from running away from her again. But she can't, she feels like it's gonna break Richie even more.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Richie... You don't have to be scared, you're real. You're real to me. And you will always be."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>With shaking hands, she cupped his cheeks, making him look at her straight on. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach up to his height. She saw hope linger a little on Richie's warm eyes, before he forced them away and pushed Hayley out of the house.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You don't have to think I'm real. Cause even I... I don't believe I'm real myself."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I'm not gonna leave until I'm sure you're okay."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>He just slammed the door right at her face. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>And true to her word, Hayley didn't leave. Even when it's five o'clock and the rain began to pour, she didn't leave. When the rain got rougher at eight and she still hadn't eaten dinner, she still did not leave.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Even when she suffered under a fever the next day and Stan had seen her almost close to fainting when Beverly had sent the Losers out to find her. This caused Beverly to throw a hissy fit at the hawaiian obsessed boy who acted as if he didn't care at all.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tears began to fall out of the corners of her eyes. She needs to get out, breathe air and maybe finally let go of Richie. She grabbed her walkie-talkie by Beverly's nightstand and slowly got out of the window, silently thanking the girl was sleeping on the other room. Wearing the red Hawaiian shirt given to her by Richie and black pedal shorts, she put on her black converse before taking Beverly's bike. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She pedalled her way to the Quarry. Not wanting to deal with Henry who's more or less with Greta at the Kissing Bridge, or at the library where the other Losers are.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Both Ben and Aira watched closely. Bill was not saying anything for the whole ten minutes he was with Jane. If anything it was mostly Jane talking while Bill was just nodding to her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Now, here they are sitting in a small Cat Café while Ben played with a chubby Persian cat he named Hills, Aira didn't know why, but she was too busy investigating the peculiar girl to ask. She was stroking a beautiful black cat with dark green eyes, much like hers as it purred softly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The door's bell rang as another Loser, Richie to be exact walked in. He already saw Bill but not Aira and Ben. Jane smiled and left for a bit, before going to the counter.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Bill, do you know where Hayley is right now?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bill didn't answer him. Aira narrowed his eyes when Richie waved his hands on Bill's face.</p>
</div><p><br/>"Dude? Fucking hell, Bill... Hey!"</p><p>Jane came back with a familiar chocolate drink. Jane placed it in front of Bill's and Aira saw indigo haze formed around her hands before she held it on her hand. The indigo most wrapped around the glass, turning it to blood red color.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>That's it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She saw Bill taking the drink already and before he could drink from it, Aira already held it on her hands.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bill can almost hear the words from Jane, she could hear her saying bad shit about the Losers, mostly about Aira but he still cannot tell her off. That is, until he felt a hand on his before the glass of drink disappeared. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It seemed all shocking, as if he was being lifted out of the deep waters. He gasped a breath, only to see Aira staring at the red drink - rum? Bill almost questioned - as if the world's fate depended on the drink. Jane was staring at her in pure shock mixed with fury.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Before Aira could throw the drink down, another hand grabbed it and drank it straight. Aira followed the movement, only to see Richie finishing every last drop. He looked at Aira and the girl saw his eyes turn to purple before fading into brown once more.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Aira? When did you get here? Have you seen Hayley? I really got to apologize to her. Please?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Fully convinced something is happening, Aira grabbed Jane's hand. She smirked when she Jane squirmed from her grasp, and a red handprint appeared on her hands. People were backing away from her while Ben was screaming at her to let go. But she can't. The way Jane's pale skin burned at her touch, the flames cackling by as she desperately tried to pull away. She was pleading her to let go, but Aira can't hear her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She can't hear anybody. She felt powerful, invincible. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She felt like a God. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ai-Aira, sto-sto-stop, Aira."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A hand snapped her out of her trance and she immediately pulled away from Jane. Bill was holding her wrist while looking at Jane with pity in his eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We ha-have to go, no-no-now."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She felt Bill dragging her out of the Café with Ben and Richie hot on their heels, she felt the warm weather bite into her skin but all she could think about was,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Is this how her father felt?</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As Mike talked with his grandfather, Lucy was browsing through the pages of Mike's family. There was a man wearing a western inspired clothing whose name was Patrick and beside him was a man named Roland. Under them was Mike's father, William Hanlon and she saw Ben's grandmother above William's father with the sign, Aunt.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Is Ben's grandmother... Will's auntie? Making her somewhat an auntie-grandma to Mike? Above them was the words "First Ka-Tet" with a writing on Mike's name, "The Chosen Gunslinger."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You seem to have found the history of my family."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy nervously put back the album but Mike's grandfather just laughed good-naturedly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It is quite all right. It's just that Mike isn't in the right age to meet this world yet."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What do you mean by that?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"He's still young. More years before I introduce him to his fate. Now, would you like me to show you somewhere else around?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy nodded, whatever a Gunslinger is, that thing is for another day. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As they said goodbye to his grandfather, she felt Mike's hand locked with hers. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I would like to take you somewhere."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Uh-huh. Totally not weirded out here."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mike laughed, before walking closer to the woods.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I promise, it's nowhere near that."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy nodded, trusting the boy slightly as he took her to the far side of the forest. She noticed different colored petals began to show as they got farther. Before a line of fairy lights appeared on each side of them, creating an aisle. At the end of the walkway, a fancy dining table with popcorns and chocolates settle in front of them. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Take your pick, then get in the car."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You mean we're not gonna dine in this fancy shit?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Please don't ask questions, you know how bad I am at lying."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fine fine, I won't take advantage of your kryptonite."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy said, before getting into the car after getting all the flavors of the popcorn and chocolates. Mike just smiled before turning the car on and driving smoothly on the soft ground.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Where are you taking me?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You said you won't take advantage of my kryptonite."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That doesn't mean I don't get to ask one question."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mike smiled once more, guiding the car expertly to a drive in movie.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Pretty sure now it makes sense."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Few laughs can be heard as people talked about the movies playing. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"If this is a romantic movie or something. I'm gonna hate you."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Honestly, I think it's more of a political type of stuff."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What's it called?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Vertigo. It just showed a fewonths back, and it's really good, I mean to me. Just don't expect too much, okay? I'm pretty sure 2019 movies fairs a lot better in color and editing."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sure it all depends on the acting."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy smiled as she looked out to the people who are already putting arms around one another.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Look, I know what happened with Jane was unpleasant. But I want you to know I like you and only you, please don't forget that."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm pretty sure I won't."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy smiled before taking Mike's hand and intertwining it with hers. He smiled before squeezing it and putting his forehead against her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"After this all clown business, I would really want to take you out in a serious date. Will that be okay?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You're thinking of something that can top this? Wow."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You deserve nothing less than the best."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy smiled, blushing. She had never been treated this kindly and it was making her too happy. She was a little afraid she might lose Mike. The boy must've read her expression and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You won't lose me, I won't let it."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You're one hell of a suitor, Mike. I'm gonna get used to this."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm planning on doing this always."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy almost wanted to kiss Mike then and there, when a man suddenly knocked on their window.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Tickets, please."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mike smiled shyly at her before handing two tickets. The man smiled and left, knocking on another.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The credits began to roll as the movie introduced itself to them. Lucy popped one popcorn in her mouth, and moved closer to Mike. She smiled when he didn't move away, instead he took a blanket from the passenger seat and wrapped the two of them, as they watched the drive-in movie. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>There's no way Jane the motherfucking bitch can ruin this for her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"YOU WHAT?!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jane rolled her eyes as her father walked before her, pacing back and forth as he began to threaten the old man before him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"IF THAT GUNSLINGER BASTARD GOES WAIST DOWN MY DAUGHTER I'M GONNA SLICE HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF OF HIS FILTHY SHOULDERS!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fathers..." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>One of the Derry Middle School teachers, Jake Epping, said knowingly as he watched the floating kids by the ceiling. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I stopped them from kissing. Isn't that enough?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No it is not, Richard Straker! He was wrapping his hands around my daughter! WRAPPING HIS HANDS AROUND HER!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>"Will you all shut up?! I'm gonna put you in deadlights if you don't shut up."</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You shut up. Your daughter is not the one in the dark with the-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>"She'll be fine. She's like Jane."</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Says the guy who just happened to erase the memories of his daughter cause her boyfriend's brother said she was his girlfriend."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jane saw the Clown's - Pennywise - slit slightly before growling.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>"Might I remind you who is more powerful?"</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jack chose to not reply on that and sat down on the hood of a 1985 Plymouth fury. Jake laughed a bit before turning to Jane.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"When are we going to start? This is getting boring."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Not everyone has time travelling experiences."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I know I'm pretty amazing, now mind answering my question Straker."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Richard Straker smiled as he watched the children float, before he looked back at Jake.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"As the master said, 'what better way to break their bond than them themselves?' we are almost there my friends. We are almost there, aren't we Carrie?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>In a flash of a second, Richard Straker was thrown off to mountain of toys with Jane's hand pushing him away even more, Jake noticed her wrist had a burning handprint on it. Her beautiful blond hair was beginning to dry to a shade of pale along the healthy shade of pale skin, turning to her almost ghostly shade. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You don't call me that, here."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pennywise smirked tiredly, watching the whole scene. He could barely care if Straker does right now, he wasn't the one to follow. There are only three people - if they were people - worthy enough to be followed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And he's getting closer to summon them all.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. In The Clash Of Worlds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter XXI - In The Clash Of Worlds</p>
</div><p><br/>Aira now realized why she was afraid of herself. She can see memories of people that makes the weak, their miseries. She can burn people who are under Pennywise's influence. But is Jane... Under that? Sure, she was pretty weird. She flirts with them even if it had been years and the Losers hadn't even heard from her. Like a mushroom, she appeared out of nowhere and began befriending them. But under Pennywise? She doesn't seem like it.</p>
<p>She kept on tight hold on Bill's hand as they walked together. Silence in things like this mostly meant they'll talk about it later. She can respect that, but she saw how afraid Bill looked. Especially when he saw her expression as he watched her burn Jane's skin off.</p>
<p>Does that mean Bill's scared of her?</p>
<p>She really can't blame him, after all, she was also afraid of herself.</p>
<p>As Bill walked to Beverly's house, he turned to Aira. He saw many things in her since they've become bestfriends and even more when she agreed to go out with him. He had seen her happy, sad, sarcastic, proud, teasing and more. But this, this will definitely be added to the least. Her sadistic side.</p>
<p>He expected something more honestly, who was he kidding? His girlfriend was the daughter of the Eater of Worlds and crazy psycho woman, Shit. Will he still be a writer? He knows in the story of Aira's mother, Misery, Annie had gone through <em>extremely drastic measures</em> to keep a writer in her clutches, but Bill knew Aira wouldn't do that to him, she's wasn't obsessed with him or anything. And he isn't scared, if anything he was amazed. Aira had a way to find who to not trust or was he just being blind to it?</p>
<p>"Bill?"</p>
<p>He also felt slightly happy that he could finally control himself and tha-Holy shit.</p>
<p>He suddenly turned to Aira as realization dawned on him.</p>
<p>"Ja-jane... She hy-hyp-hypnotized me..."</p>
<p>"Yeah. I realized that."</p>
<p>"And, a-are yo-you ma-ma-mad?"</p>
<p>He wouldn't really be surprised if Aira castrated him right there and then but to his luck and good faith, she laughed. Bill loves her laugh, it makes him forget she was a daughter of monsters. But then again, whether she is or she is not, he'll be with her all the same.</p>
<p>"How can I be mad? It was to fucking funny. Plus I know you, you can't call Mike stupid even if it kills you."</p>
<p>Yup, all the same.</p>
<p>"Were you scared? Of me?"</p>
<p>Aira asked quite fast. Bill caught up that she was saying it while she's still got the courage. He smiled pulling her into a hug.</p>
<p>"You're am-am-amazing, you kno-know th-that?"</p>
<p>They didn't know four figures from Beverly's window watched the two of them, all laughing.</p>
<p>"If only Hayley and Richie would make up that easily."</p>
<p>Ben said as he felt Beverly laid her head on his shoulder. Eddie and Stanley were both watching the scene unfold in front of them with the same smile playing on their lips.</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure they would work it out. I know it's killing both of them to not even talk about one another for a whole five minutes."</p>
<p>"Let's just hope it wouldn't go back to the drastic measure we did back when they were still enemies."</p>
<p>"Unless Henry is also gay, we cannot blackmail Belch and Victor into making the two of them angry and get sent out to some community service just to get close again."</p>
<p>Eddie explained making Ben and Stan narrowed their eyes.</p>
<p>"Wait, so the whole fight back then was planned?"</p>
<p>"Not really. I didn't know Greta was gonna get involved, nor was the whole scar thing. It was just supposed to be Belch putting a fake letter to on Henry's locker, then I saw your wounds, so it just added fire."</p>
<p>Beverly explained with Eddie agreeing with her.</p>
<p>"I hope we really won't have to get there. I'm not sure I would like another scar on my other arm."</p>
<p>"As if I'd let them near you. Nor will the other Losers."</p>
<p>"Oh wow, I feel so protected right now."</p>
<p>Stanley said with a snort as Eddie hugged him.</p>
<p>"Hey, short people are more dangerous. We're closer to hell than anyone else."</p>
<p>Stanley laughed, leaning his head in Eddie's shoulder as well.</p>
<p>"Uh-huh and so am I."</p>
<p>Aira's voice cut into the conversation as Beverly laughed at them. Ben looked at his friends smiling.</p>
<p>This is so much better than he could've hoped for.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley sighed as she kicked the stones aimlessly. She was hugging her knees as she watched the Derry waves lapped up the rocks near the cliff. A week ago, Pennywise threw her into the waters, Richie ran to her and rescued her. </p>
</div><p><br/>She almost wanted to laugh.</p>
<p>The place where Richie had rescued her is also the place where he let her go.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I told you, I'll hold your hand, and I'll never let go."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What did I do wrong, Rich?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She asked to herself, the promise back in the Arcade sounded so small very much like the arcade token mde into bracelets. It was their <em>token </em>of friendship and Hayley had not seen it on Richie's ever since their fight. She could've just said it to him, but she wasn't ready. She wasn't sure if it won't break her in the end. She was also afraid of what might happen. And Richie just gave her the sign that he'll stop fighting for her, that he'll just let it be. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>And maybe that was enough.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>But no matter how much she tries to tell herself it is enough, that she will be okay, it still fucking hurts. Of course it will take time, which is a problem. Cause they don't have enough time, sooner or later, some worse shit is gonna appear out of nowhere and chase them back to the Well House where they'll finally kill IT. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Maybe she should just focus on that. On killing IT rather than killing herself with this thoughts. As she made up her mind, and dusted herself up, she was about to turn to get Beverly's bike only to see the familiar bike beside it.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Before she could even say anything, a figure hugged her from behind.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm so, so, fucking sorry, Hotstuff."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>A choked sob found it's way to her lips. She felt Richie's hug on her tightened as he sobbed on her shoulder.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I was so fucking stupid, I was so afraid of losing you that I-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley turned around and hugged him back, she felt so fucking safe. Trying to even out her breathing as her head kept on chanting: not letting him go, not letting him go. She felt Richie took a shaky breath, before talking in a cracking voice.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I, I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. I shouldn't have, God, I was so stupid. All I want is for you to be here but there was a voice telling me you're not mine, that you'll go and I-I-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He pulled away from the hug, placing his forehead against hers as they stared at one another. He then whispered as if he was saying a secret to her.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I'll lose you."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley was about to answer when Richie kept talking, pouring his soul out to her.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"And I can't. I can't lose you cause you're my everything. You were right, you know me better than I know myself. And I need you, I always do. And I was so afraid of admitting it cause I know that the more I need you, the more you're gonna be taken from me. I want you to care about me as if I was just some story, that I'm not real, but everytime you're here, it feels so real... So, so fucking real that it hurts."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hot tears were still streaming down his face, as he can feel Hayley shaking violently as she kept her arms around him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Everytime you're here, I feel real."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ca-cause you are, Rich."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>This time, it was Hayley who pulled away and moved a hair out Richie's eyes. He smiled softly, it was a habit of Hayley's when she wants to talk seriously with him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're really an idiot, Asshole."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Her shaking lips broke into smile as she whispered softly to him, like he did awhile ago.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"</em>
    <em>You'll never lose me."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>And it silenced the voices, the noises. It was enough to make his heart burst, to make his blood dance around, to make him feel alive, it made him feel real. She made him feel real. He felt his body hug the girl as tightly as he could, he had wasted time on living in fear that he almost lost her, and this time it wasn't because of the clown anymore.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I told you, I'll hold your hand and I won't let go."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>They both smiled weakly at one another. Richie took a second to take in Hayley's state. They both have circles under their red puffy eyes, wrinkled clothes, as if they hadn't eaten in days. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I missed you so much."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He finally admitted, only to realize he wasn't the only one who had said it. They both stared into each other's eyes before broke out into laughter while hugging one another. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm really really sorry, Hotstuff."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'd never thought I'd miss you calling me that, Asshole."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Right back at you, bab-OW!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Anything but that, Rich. Anything but that."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Rich smirked, before holding Hayley's hand and placing a chaste kiss by her temples.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"So I can call you mine?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Of all the days Richie had prepared to be sarcastically answered by Hayley, he never expected that time to be the time she didn't.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"As long as I can call you that as well."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He knew it was the perfect time to kiss her, he took Hayley's glasses and held up his hands.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, Richie!!!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He leaned in and was about to meet his lips with hers when they suddenly heard a voice.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Congratulations on getting back together, trashmouths."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Jane?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie asked while he gave Hayley her glasses. He's getting a feeling that they weren't safe. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You know, Georgie also called me his Mom. And Lucy called me her sister. While you... You called me the name I hated most."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Listen up, bitch. I just got my bestfriend back and I won't fucking let you take her again."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay. Then die together."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Another voice joined the conversation and Hayley almost lost hope thinking it was another monster.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sorry I'm late, I was tying up few loose ends."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>A long brown coat suddenly went between them and Jane. A raven flew by, dropping a glowing black crystal on the man's hands.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Who the fuck are you people?!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie asked as he pulled Hayley behind him. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You gotta leave, now."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"NO! THEY WILL NOT LEAVE!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Jane held her hand out as if flicking the man away, he threw the black crystal in front of Richie and Hayley, then he turned to Jane.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You don't play fair, first."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Nobody became first by playing fair, Roland. Nobody."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Before Richie could say anything Hayley had pulled him away to get their bikes and jumped right through the portal, leaving the two stories to deal with one another.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>As they jumped, Hayley hadn't thought of what was going to happen, she wasn't ready for the ground to introduce itself right by a second.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shit. Ouch. Who the hell were they?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie asked her as he got up, Hayley followed as she dusted herself.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Roland Deschain and Carrie White. Both stories of Stephen King, Roland's a good guy, while Carrie... Isn't."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What do you think he meant by tying up loose ends?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I honestly don't know... But I think he wants us to leave Derry..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"He wants us to what? We can't just do that, Hotstuff!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't think we really have a choice..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley turned to the streets, only to see a familiar 1958 Plymouth Fury screeching its tires on the asphalt. In the driver's seat was...</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Isn't that professor Epping?!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Holy shit. Then he is-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"-A story. Shit, I knew it."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley fumbled to grab the walkie-talkie by her pant leg. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Code Strawberry shake with whipped cream and cherry on top!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie stared at her incredulously, until Bill's voice suddenly came through.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Shi-shit."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira's voice came in next.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"We'll see you guys by Richie's!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Then Eddie's voice was heard.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I'm with Stan and Mike, we'll see you guys there!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>As they both ran away leaving their bikes on the streets. They could hear the car which was roaring loudly as professor Epping drove in a crazy manner. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You made a code <em>without </em>me?! More at my house?!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"There was no other choice, yours was the closest one to Belch's!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"How come Belch is involved?!!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll explain later, we gotta go!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Night Shifted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter XXII - The Night Shifted</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>They were hiding by Richie's room. He was putting clothes back and forth as he asked questions.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What the hell is going on?! Why was Professor Epping chasing us? We're moving out of town and I don't even know why, Belch's involved, a car tried to ki-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Rich. If you actually shut up for a bit, it would be easier to exp- Eddie!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stan shouted as he felt Eddie's hands pull him back away from the window.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"No, you stay right here mister."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay okay!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Fine. Mind explaining shit to me?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley sat beside him and took out his clothes and folded them before giving it back to Richie who sighed as he leaned on her shoulder.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Remember the time we helped Belch and Victor?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"They agreed to let us borrow his dad's car, the code was invented just in case things get to dire to the point that we may have to run away."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I mean, even I don't get it. Why would we want to run away? How dangerous can they get?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly asked as Ben took out a book and placed it in front of them.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"My grandma gave this to me. These people are one of the most powerful monsters, they could literally get inside people's heads.  Randall Flagg, Crimson King, and this guy called Mind Flayer. There are more, but I think these are the more dangerous ones."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira took the book, and was slightly shocked that she didn't get a vision of some sort. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Basically, if Jane Roberts is under Pennywise or more, one of the bad guys, then we are in a huge trouble. More was Professor Epping almost running over you guys."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Ben continued, while Eddie frowned at Richie and Hayley.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you think he really meant to do that?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh please, he broke a fucking fire hydrant by the sidewalk."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stan was about to argue in the whole fallacy of Richie's explanation when the sound of telephone ringing echoed from downstairs.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll go check it out."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie said, climbing down the stairs, leaving the other Losers to make out the plan they were formulating.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay, we'll go to Belch's then to the nearest town away from here. How are you sure IT wouldn't come after us?"</p>
</div><p><br/>"He mostly stays in Derry. It's where his strength comes from. The chances of him leaving is very low, meaning we'll be safer."</p>
<p>Aira assured Eddie as she threw the car keys to Hayley who caught it easily. They jumped when Richie came crawling back to them with scared wide eyes.</p>
<p>"We have to go, NOW!"</p>
<p>He screamed at them as he took his bag and pulled Hayley up, running past them to his parents' room.</p>
<p>"Rich, what the he- AH, HOLY SHIT!"</p>
<p>Mist started to come up the stairs, creating a dark shadow by the marble staircase. He closed the door when thundering sounds came slowly from the stairs. With a few clicks and books toppled over, Richie grabbed a golden key from his father's vault. Throwing his mother's "Gone With The Wind" book away, revealing a tiny keyhole in the wall. A click was heard by the Losers and dust cleared off, giving them the view off a dark tunnel.</p>
<p>Richie led the way, turning on his flashlight as they walked as fast as they could, not exactly running for they were a bit afraid of what is exactly in the tunnel.</p>
<p>"Where does this leads to, Rich?"</p>
<p>Aira asked exactly after three minutes since they were walking in the dark.</p>
<p>"Outside. By the Kissing Bridge. My dad uses it as a shortcut to avoid people. Now, what the hell are those? The shadows. What are they?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. From where we are, I don't think they are best friends either."</p>
<p>Hayley answered him sadly. She does know a few books here and there, but after the Hartsfields found out the books she was taking interests in (not only had they told Reginald Hargreeves) but they also had the idea to burn them right in front of her. Only a few survived, Doctor Sleep, Finders Keepers, Mr. Mercedes, Firestarter, a handful of the Gunslinger Series, and IT. Those were the most she remembered, the others are already seeping out of her head, like pages slowly getting smudged and burned away from her mind.</p>
<p>She had tried to think more of what the shadows could've been, monsters? Nightmares? Very angry bunch of people? Hayley had been trying to think of what was exactly hidden in the mist that she hadn't realized they were already nearing the Kissing Bridge where Belch and Victor were standing by.</p>
<p>"Hey."</p>
<p>Victor's voice woke her from the trance. She felt Richie ran a thumb over hers as Aira walked to the car and placed their things in. The car, which happened to be the latest model of a van, fitting up to sixteen people at the most. The van had a black velvety color, with Belch's father having the idea to waste his money and get a customized plate number.</p>
<p>
  <em>MTFCKR</em>
  <em> 420.</em>
</p>
<p>"We really don't know how to thank you with what happened with Henry."</p>
<p>Belch said as he looked down guiltily.</p>
<p>"Hey, what's done been done. Truce?"</p>
<p>Richie asked while Belch and Victor returned the gesture, fist-bumping the boy. They did the same with the other Losers and said their goodlucks. Hayley got into the driver's seat and turned the engine on.</p>
<p>"You know how to drive?"</p>
<p>Stanley asked from the passenger seat, Mike and Ben were also watching with slight worry.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Ask Rich."</p>
<p>"Wonder how we got away from the police back in the Cosplay Catastrophe? This is that."</p>
<p>They both turned to one another and smiled.</p>
<p>"Ready to do this, Asshole?"</p>
<p>"With you, Fuck yeah."</p>
<p>Hayley stepped on the gas, laughing to herself as she heard the Losers screaming for dear safety.</p>
<p>"Don't forget your seatbelts, folks!"</p>
<p>"Why"</p>
<p>"Didn't"</p>
<p>"You say"</p>
<p>"So"</p>
<p>"Before"</p>
<p>"YOU"</p>
<p>"DRIVE!"</p>
<p>They all shouted one by one, screaming the last words. Hayley laughed nervously before stepping on the brakes all of a sudden. If they hadn't fought to get their hands on the seatbelts five seconds ago, they would have been thrown off the windshield.</p>
<p>"Bitch, you'll be my fucking death!!!"</p>
<p>Eddie shouted to her, pale faced and scared but Hayley was too preoccupied to come up with a witty reply. Noticing the silence from Hayley, he narrowed his eyes. The other Losers were still breathing in and out, still shaken up from what happened.</p>
<p>"We're done. Hayley you can drive."</p>
<p>Beverly said after a while, knuckles still white from gripping Ben's hand too much. Hayley still didn't move.</p>
<p>"Hayley? Richie?"</p>
<p>The two from the driver's and shotgun seat were still staring at the streets with wide eyes. Beverly saw Aira and Bill staring at the outside as well with the same horrified expression.</p>
<p>Hayley gripped the clutch tightly as she changed gear, making the engine roar as she stared at what's - and who's - in front of her. In front of her was also a car, except it was <em>the</em> 1958 Plymouth Fury. Inside it was two people, Hayley recognized Jack Torrance and Jake Epping already. In the hood of them car was Jane- no,</p>
<p>"Carrie."</p>
<p>Hayley said as she saw Jane laughed, before letting her blond hair turn into a bleached blonde and her face, healthy glow of paleness turned into a ghost skin and her white dress suddenly got a color of red smeared against her chest, the color scattering all around her, before bits of blood dropped into her face, making her more terrifying. She held her hands out, and in that moment, Hayley saw the mist coming up to their (Carrie's side) feet. For a moment it seemed that Carrie was the one who made the sky cry out in pain and lightning began to erupt from the dark skies, making Hayley see the figure hiding in the mist. Long black tendrils, a monster cry out and a large blue octopus like hands were out to grab them, it was... Hayley doesn't have an idea of what it was.</p>
<p>All she knew was that she reversed the car, before making a deadly U-turn and driving at a hundred kilometers per hour away from them. The Losers were screaming inside the van, but it didn't reach her. Hayley saw the mist turn to dark red, a wine-like color against the darkness but she couldn't bring herself to care for a moment.</p>
<p>She passed through the familiar routes, people are cursing them, the tress uprooting from their speed and the Losers now hoarsely screaming curses, wincing at how fast they're going. Until she saw a bunch of colorful balloons by the sidewalk.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"Hey, hey, hey Losers!!! Don't leave Pennywise the Dancing clown without saying goodbye!!!"</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>"FUCK YOU, JUST FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!"</p>
<p>Beverly screamed for the back seat while Hayley felt the car slightly rising up. The asphalt giving a way that they are going up the altitude.</p>
<p>They were now in the mountains.</p>
<p>Trees started to grow taller than mansions, growing to the side only, leaving the driver's side an edge of the mountain. Hayley nervously gulped, as she saw the radio turning up and a song played from it.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Every breath you take and every move you make</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you"</em>
</p>
<p>Feeling as if they were being watched, they all looked back, except for Hayley who was still focused on driving. As they turned, they saw Jack Torrance laughing maniacally as Jake drove the Plymouth to them while holding a pistol.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh can't you see-</em>
</p>
<p>"WATCH OUT LOSERS!"</p>
<p>Their former professor shouted at them as he aimed. They all ducked down as the first bullet fired. Hayley shouted a curse, hoping the idiot will not think of shooting the tires. The car drove faster, almost catching up to them, then it skidded side to side with them, with Carrie on the backseat.</p>
<p>She got her head out of the window, while the music was still playing from the radio.</p>
<p>
  <em>(Every move you make, and every vow you break</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I'll be watching you)</em>
</p>
<p>Lucy remembered Jack - her father and apparently so as Carrie's - had said that she and his son - her brother, Danny - share a common power. Slightly hoping that she wasn't wrong, she opened the door while the Losers were screaming at her to fucking close it, instead she closed her eyes and held her hand out. She imagined that she's pushing the car that was skidding right beside them. Thank God Klaus had thought her well how to escape the police. She tried again when it didn't work, she was feeling it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Flex.</em>
</p>
<p>Like a muscle, she needs a trigger, a dumbbell, something to make her muscle move. She can feel it. Weak. But there. It was there.</p>
<p>
  <em>Flex.</em>
</p>
<p>She opened her eyes, with a growl she held her hand out, she was pushing the car away from them. But to her surprise, it didn't just skidded away.</p>
<p>The Plymouth fury bounced, doing a flip in midair as it's windows and windshields broke, the metal all bending and twisting. It came to Lucy, she was doing more than she could imagine. Looking down at her hands, she was in a dizzy haze.</p>
<p>She's got telekinesis.</p>
<p>She's got powers.</p>
<p>She's not useless.</p>
<p>She's... She's like... Them.</p>
<p>The smile turned to a frown, and it was as if Mike had caught it.</p>
<p>"That was amazing, Lucy! You flipped off a car, LITERALLY!!"</p>
<p>Richie shouted from the front and she smiled a thank you back. Aira was jumping happily beside Bill and Ben.</p>
<p>"YOU GOT POWERS, I WAS RIGHT!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, fortune cookie."</p>
<p>Lucy said with a slight teasing, Aira was about to say something back when Hayley and Richie screamed from the front.</p>
<p>"FUCK!"</p>
<p>The windshield broke before their eyes, and a red bloodied axe was protruding from the glass. Not the two had covered their eyes, but Hayley turned left a little more than necessary. Lucy had caught on to it and gave a push for them to not topple over.  Hayley shouted a thank you before guiding the car to the right side of the mountain. Before them was the same Plymouth fury, with Jack Torrance and Carrie White standing.</p>
<p>"SHIT, HOTSTUFF RUN THEM OVER, RUN THEM SHIT OVER!!!"</p>
<p>"NO, THAT'S CHRISTINE, SHE COULD EASILY KIL-"</p>
<p>"IT'S OKAY BECAUSE FROM THIS STATE, WE EITHER GET KILLED BY A MADMAN OR A PSYCHO BITCH!"</p>
<p>Hayley was already looking up to the rock formation of the mountain. It was smooth, enough to be run over.</p>
<p>"WERE YOU LISTENING?!"</p>
<p>"LUCY!!!"</p>
<p>"WHAT?!"</p>
<p>"FORCE THEM OUT OF THE WAY!!"</p>
<p>With all her might, she felt her head throbbing, she was trying to push Carrie away but she only smiled and stared right back at them. It was as if her head was splitting into two, clearly Carrie is so much more stronger than she is. With the force they were both sending, three things happened. A shockwave like sound happened, almost deafening their ears, Lucy screamed in pain, and the windows broke in their car.</p>
<p>"SHIT I CAN'T!"</p>
<p>"OKAY, OKAY, JUST, SHIT. OKAY!"</p>
<p>Hayley turned to the mountain, moving to the edge of the cliff before revving the engine.</p>
<p>"READY, LUCY?!"</p>
<p>"HUH? WHAT AM I-"</p>
<p>"DON'T WORRY, YOU'LL KNOW!"</p>
<p>"HOW COULD I FUCKING NOT?!"</p>
<p><em>She seems okay enough, </em>Hayley thought before turning the van to the mountain side, ready to crash into it.</p>
<p>"SHIT, FUCK, HAYLEY, SHIT WE CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS, I HAVEN'T KIS-"</p>
<p>"NOW, LUCY!"</p>
<p>It was simple flex. A muscle, Lucy realized. She held her hand out and with extreme strength, she pushed the car, making it bounce as it hit the mountains rather than crash. It made the car do a 360 degree turn while Hayley changed gear. As they crashed on the other side, Hayley began to run the car again.</p>
<p>"Jack, we got to chase them!"</p>
<p>Carrie shouted as she ran to catch up, only to feel herself weakening, the barriers of the stories aren't broken yet, she can't travel through the books yet.</p>
<p>The truth is controlling her, slapping into her that she doesn't belong there. Jack grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the barrier, she almost wanted to thank him, but remembered that she shouldn't.</p>
<p>No random should feel.</p>
<p>"Don't worry. There's already someone waiting for them in there."</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Wicked Of The Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter XXII - The Wicked Of The Weekend</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Breathing raggedly, the Losers all tried to calm down... They could feel a coppery taste of blood on their mouths. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie had to open the door and vomit, still dizzy and seemed to be having asthma attack, he had to bring put his inhaler to control his breathing. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Stan dropped to the car seat,  humming a tune to calm himself down, closing his eyes to stop himself from seeing the blurry grey color of the inside of the car.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly tried to keep her breathing back to normal, gripping Ben's hand who was hyperventilating beside her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aira and Bill both are trying to catch their breath, holding into each other even their knuckles are almost white. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mike hurried to the back, where Lucy is at to check if she is wounded or anything. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley stopped the car and leaned back, blood running down the side of her face, she closed her eyes for a bit, before looking at Richie who was also looking at her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Shit, are you alright?!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Richie asked, panicking before touching Hayley's temples. Hayley winced then noticed Richie had cuts on his cheeks and it was bleeding as well.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I could ask you the same..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They looked at each other, before to the other losers who are now looking relieved at all of them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We're cats now. We got nine lives."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley smiled at him, who looked at her worriedly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you sure you're alright?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We can fix this up later."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Richie checked Hayley a bit, who shook her head they all looked at the others as Hayley continued to drive. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Your... Your nose is bleeding.."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie pointed out, Lucy touched it and Eddie began to instruct her to look forward and apply pressure on her nose. Stan angled it on the perfect angle and Eddie instructed her to breathe in time.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>All the losers look at each other in relief. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"With the bond we have right now, I hope we don't have to do that disturbing scene anymore."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly said, breaking out the silence. Aira cringed beside her, and so did Lucy and Hayley.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I, I re-really ho-ho-hope not."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bill added, blushing a bit, yet grimacing from disgust.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Why? What, what scene?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That scene never made it to movies nor shows, and for a good reason."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy answered Ben looking at him in the eye,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you really want to know, Benny?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley asked, wincing a bit as Richie took of his Hawaiian shirt to clean the blood that is dripping from Hayley's temples.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah... Why? Oh, and don't call me that."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Even Mike looked curious as well. The ones who knew all turned to Richie.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You are so good at destroying innocence, you tell them."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I can't ruin the innocence on that face, Hotstuff!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Richie said, pertaining to Ben.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oookay, now you really need to tell us as well. Cause Richie is refusing as well, and that is so weird."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mike pointed out, the others looked like parents trying to explain the birds and the be--</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"There was this part of the book where you guys get lost in the sewers and to get out you were supposed to go from childhood to adulthood to like maintain a bond... But since that time, Beverly is the only girl..soooo... Yeah."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aira explained, as both Richie and Bill coughed out awkwardly, shaking their heads. Mike was the first to get it, his eyes widened and his mouth hanged open,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"SHIT. SERIOUSLY?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes, Mike. Seriously."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ben looked at all of them, clearly too innocent with what was being implied.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I, I don't... I don't get it.."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bill looked at the others, who were nodding at him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We, we, we... Gu-gu-gu-gu-guys!!!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bill complained, clearly feeling awkward from what he has to explain.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We were supposed to do <em>that</em> with Beverly!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie said fastly, uncomfortable.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"The what?!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ha-have the, have the S word, with her."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Richie said, stuttering.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We were supposed to uhm.. shit.. how the fuck do people do this... Ah, shit... we, we were supposed to do something... that is... uh, fucking hell. That is, only done when... When it's with the one you love... Or like... You're really shitfaced... Um, high?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You like kiss???"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Uh, something that you know... Fuck, Hotstuff, help me out here."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley sighed beside Richie.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Like, uh, something that... involves more... noises and less clothes... Horizontally in the sheets and sometimes... Well-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You mean have sex."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ben asked, trying to put the two and two. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes, Ben. Have sex."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It was silence for a torturous seconds, before Ben realized the whole message,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"THAT IS SO DISGUSTING!!!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The others nodded at mortified looks of both Ben and Mike. A little while later, Mike asked once again.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wait... One by one?!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't want to know!!!!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ben shouted, putting a hand over their ears. Eddie, meanwhile frowned, he hadn't reached that much into it, it was Richie who finished the book. This time he asked the question that was bothering him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Couldn't she just have chosen Ben?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't drag me down to this, Eddie!!!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, it technically was Eddie who was the firs-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aira laugh's sounded a bit on the cringing side as she remembered the storyline.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fucking hell, that's disturbing as fuck."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Richie and Hayley laughed together as they held hands. Bill put an arm around Aira, while stuttering a whole lot of sorrys. Mike began to string out a lot of sorrys to Lucy who shook her head, amused. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"There is no way I'm doing that, I'm gay and I know it."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie said, leaning on Stan who laughed against his hair. Beverly looked disturbed as she remembered the lines fairly well. What the hell does it have to do with flying again? Beverly didn't want to remember.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"God, if I have to that, I might as well get lost in the sewers forever."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I SECOND THAT!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>All the losers yelled back, as they laughed, moving to another topic, as they passed by a sign.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Be careful for... Children?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aira said, realization dawned on to her. Looking outside, she noticed the sun happily looking down at them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>it was morning.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No shit, Sherlock."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley stopped as soon as she saw the sign, she looked at the others. Eddie was sitting beside Lucy and Stan at the back, Beverly was beside Ben, Aira, and Bill. The next was Mike was behind them and Richie beside her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She looked outside, seeing nothing but long rows </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Shit."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"This is the place where the scary ones, are the children."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Whe-where are w-whu-we?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Gatlin... This also one of his books, called Children of the Corn..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Why is it called like that?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Stan asked, as they looked at the deserted place. Hayley tried to make the car run, but the sign of E, made her groan. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Shit."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley, Mike, and Aira went out to get to the gas station. Lucy being left with the others to make sure that they would be safe. Hayley had the place memorized with Mike holding a gun and Aira with her memory powers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We'll reach the 76 gas station somewhere around--- there!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley yelled pulling the other along with her. The gas station looked so rundown. They noticed how the calendar seemed to be dated back twelve years ago. The place smelled a bit like rotting flesh and the gas prices almost seemed to fucking cheap to be true.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Where have you seen deals like this?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aira said, staring at the prices, bewildered. Thirty-five cents for a regular, thirty-eight for a large. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It looks like it doesn't matter, anyways..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mike trailed off, looking over to the deserted place. It seemed so post-apocalyptic. Doors creaked from rust and the chocolates along with junk foods had expired ages ago. The counter had a eerie atmosphere as well. They almost had chills from it, </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Let's just take this shit out."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley decided, taking one and handing another to Mike who grabbed it easily, and took another. As they arrived the car, where the others are fixing one another's wounds up, Hayley sighed out in relief from not seeing amish-style of clothings. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What is Gatlin?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Stan asked them, as they filled up the tanks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Gatlin is a fictional town, in this world it's real of course. This is filled with children who sacrifices adults to "he who walks behind the rows."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aira stated, calmly as she emptied the first one. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"The leader, is Isaac Chroner. He orders those who are ages 19 and above to sacrifice themselves. They do it by a crucifixion. They believed that their sacrifices would please he who walks behind the rows and keeps the cornfields well and healthy."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley added, grimacing.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Holy shit. We really have to get out here."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They were driving in a slow pace, Aira was the one who took Hayley's place and Bill served as her navigator. Aira saw Hayley sleeping on Richie who had a domino effect on Eddie and Stan who was already leaning to the window. The other losers are also sleeping on one another. She could hear the snores of the others, and she felt a smile come into her face, </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They are still kids. <em>We</em> are still kids.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aira can feel her eyelids drooping as well, Bill had to scream to wake her up,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"AI-AIRA, WA-WHU-WAKE UP!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wha-whu-what?!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The car screeched coming to a sudden stop, the Losers almost got thrown to the front as they all groaned, waking up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yo-you al-al-almost run over so-so-someone..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aira looked out at the windshield, she had to squint a bit to see cause the morning rays seemed to be getting stronger.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hello."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"AHHHHH!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aira backed away from the driver's window and jumped to Bill's side.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A kid with a black cowboy hat was staring at them with a mad and irritated face, probably from the sun. He had a chestnut hair and was wearing a dark polo shirt with thick coat, and brown trousers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck, shit. It's Malachai..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley said looking at a boy, who has a ginger hair that reaches about his shoulders and was smirking at them, as well. He was wearing a blue and red flannel. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you all alright? Would you like any of our assistance, we shall be great Samaritans."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aira didn't look at Isaac, Bill moved closer to the window, giving Aira space to sit and putting an arm around her while she was looking at the other Losers who seemed to be telling him to answer.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"N-no... W-whu-we are al-al-alright."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They heard a slam on the left side of the car, other kids are towards them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck, I spoke too soon..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley whispered, as the kids began on barraging them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Get out, Or else."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Isaac smirked and nodded to Malachai who brought out a scythe, it calmed the others down for it wasn't filled with blood yet and they are not yet very angry or looked as if they're possessed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Meaning Vicky and Burt wasn't there, yet. The Losers looked at each other, all trying to decide... Some of the Losers nodded, mostly Beverly and Eddie.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We have no where to go. We are also kids, they would hesitate to hurt us."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Their God is the one that decides sometimes, in the end, Isaac was taken by their God..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley replied, looking at the girl beside Malachai, Ruth. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"There is no other way right now, if we get out, they'll be less angry... Right?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Stanley said, convincing the others. Hayley nodded at them as they put all of their spikes inside their clothes. She saw Beverly taking a box matches from her pocket and hiding it from the view. Ben and Bill took out a pocket knife, while they all got out.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What's inside that?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Malachai asked with an unamused tone as he looked at Eddie's fanny pack.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Inhaler, bandages, and alcohols. I have... Asthma."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ruth was already inspecting their wounds, seeing Hayley's head and the cuts by Richie's faces from the broken windshield. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"How old are you?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Isaac asked coldly, he was watching them with a sharp eye, as if he was burning their skulls.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fourteen. We're almost fourteen."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Stan answered as he saw Isaac's eyes lighten greatly, the bloodlust in the air was long gone, replaced with familiarity of children.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, we might as well help you. Malachai, Ruth, and Sarah, take them to the church and tend them. Joseph, you're in charge of taking the car to the... place and fix it up."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley understood that the "place" would meant where the adults' cars were placed. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Unlike the other buildings, the Gatlin church looked like it was very well taken care of. Its walls and surroundings had been maintained. The other kids made them sit near the altar, where there was a book that lies in the middle. </p>
</div><p><br/>"We have to think of plan, right now."</p><p>"Yeah, I know... Vicky and Burt will take their attention but we need to hurry. Somebody sees everything more than we do. He's like the version of IT in here."</p><p>Hayley explained, muttering the words so only the Losers would hear it. The kids walked to them, offering them food. From corn, steamed corn, to barbecued corn and there was this dark coffee.</p><p>Richie, sick of seeing all the corns and beginning to get sick almost grabbed the coffee, but Hayley grabbed his hand, intertwining his with hers as she stared at the Gatlin kids smiling to them a bit.</p><p>
  <em>"It's better to eat the corn.."</em>
</p><p>Hayley grabbed the normal one, not steamed nor barbecued... The Losers followed her suit.</p><p>Malachai sat down in front of them and asked them a few questions, mostly from where they come from, where would they go... Then he asked something else.</p><p>"Have you heard of the prophecy?"</p><p>Aira froze at that. Lucy must've noticed this cause she answered for her.</p><p>"What prophecy?"</p><p>Malachai leaned to them, and whispered,</p><p>"There was something about our prophecy, it told us the one is the daughter of the Eater of Worlds, more powerful than he is... Our God would be pleased if we could offer her to him... Probably even enough to feed us for a lifetime..."</p><p>Isaac walked towards them, and Malachai leaned back, a little shaken from the way Isaac looked at him.</p><p>"Rest. You all need it, and if you would want, you could also visit us when we have our church meetings..."</p><p>Isaac offered, his voice a little higher than Eddie's. The Losers nodded, not trusting their voice. They were taken to the far back of the church, Aira caught a glimpse of the bible.</p><p>Nighttime came, yet none of the Losers fell asleep. All of them are sitting on a corner, huddled to one another as one is awake and the other sleeps. Ben was awake beside Aira and Hayley, as they talked about what is on the bible.</p><p>"What does it talk about exactly?"</p><p>"It acts like a birth certificate to them. Everytime one turns 19, they crucify them. According to some, their God is Randall Flagg. He.. was said to be someone who, who could control people and animals..."</p><p>"Man, why are there a lot of monsters that hypnotize people?..."</p><p>Hayley didn't reply to him and looked over to the Losers and sighed. If she would look up for a bit, she would've noticed a man wearing a ten gallon hat with a rose in his hand and a tobacco on his pale lips.</p><p>A gunslinger.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A boy stood amongst the other enormous monsters, a kind voice asked him, it was Carrie.</p>
</div><p><br/>"How are they there?"</p><p>"They are fine, at least for now. Don't you dare turn back from our deals..."</p><p>Pennywise grinned at him</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"The Shining, and all is yours to take."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Carrie held out her hand and Isaac saw small corn kernels on her palm, he saw the cut running through her face diagonally but didn't bother to ask.</p><p>"I wouldn't mind some fuckers from your town, clo---"</p><p>Isaac woke up before he could even finished talking to the motherfuckers. Breathing raggedly as he stood up, changed into his clothes, Isaac noticed how badly the drought had affected the land.</p><p>Isaac heard his God spoke to him,</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>There will be a couple passing your way, I need them.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Isaac nodded wordlessly, following his master's order.</p><p>Vicky and Burt began to argue as they get lost in the way. They were trying to save their marriage and yet they are failing, Danny told them it would help them to try to take a vacation, but it seemed like it's just to take their fights somewhere else, other than the house.</p><p>Burt didn't notice a boy crossing the street and he accidentally bumped him.</p><p>"Shit. We ran over somebody..."</p><p>Vicky began to breathe fastly, getting out of the car, she saw a boy who was bleeding to much, his eyes shocked and he looked like he was even struggling to breathe, Burt knew he didn't hit the boy that hard, still he didn't have the time to think.</p><p>"The next town is... Gatlin! There must be something in there!"</p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>Hayley woke up when she felt Richie shifted and yawned, it was a habit the two of them got accustomed to. They could hear shouts and commands like shit and voices from outside.</p><p>Lucy was being trained by Losers. They were actually just telling her to move stuff or control shit.</p><p>"I wonder if we could make you angry and shit will change?"</p><p>"Don't you dare, Tozier."</p><p>Richie was rubbing his eyes, sitting down beside Bill who was staring at the river. It reminded Bill of Georgie... It was a rainy October and it will be a year soon...</p><p>Summer will soon be over.</p><p>Hayley looked into the vast cornfields. It gave off a calming feeling yet an eerie atmosphere. Sitting down, she saw a shadow from afar. Lucy seemed to have seen it as well.</p><p>"Did you guys see that?"</p><p>Lucy pointed out to the tree,</p><p>"Wh-wh-what?"</p><p>Bill said, as he looked up from the river. He already seem to have that reaction towards people who are afraid as well.</p><p>"There is nothing out there..."</p><p>Eddie said, looking out, staring at Lucy strangely.</p><p>"Maybe we should take a break..."</p><p>Aira decided looking at Lucy who sat down, a bit tired from trying to control the wave of the waters.</p><p>Ruth, Malachai's wife, smiled to them quite motherly. She helped them find a way through town, taking them to their house, preparing them a bath. The guys made her rest anyways, saying they'll be the one to take water from the river. Turns out, it was a requirement for them to bear children as soon as they become a woman, they become a woman when blood is dripping from them and if they can't, they'll be offered to he who walks behind the rows.</p><p>Ruth insisted on making them breakfast, the girls followed Ruth back to their van and took some clothes, Hayley parked it near the outskirts, where the olden cars were parked.</p><p>"Do anyone of you know how to drive? Or even fix cars?"</p><p>Mike asked, looking out to the towed cars.</p><p>"No, none of us bothered to learn... Especially since, since The Revolt."</p><p>The Losers knew better than to push the topic further, after fixing themselves up, Aira found herself walking with Hayley near the altar of the Gatlin Church.</p><p>Looking at the bible, it was still freaky to see the names being changed into Christian like names. Then it came to her like another wave, a memory.</p><p>
  <em>Four</em>
  <em> figures were standing before her, the tallest was a man wearing a red cloak and his fingers were bones, he pointed to the other three before her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The first one, a man wearing denim jacket over a brown vest and jeans. He was looking at the Red Guy as how Aira refers to him now with a glare. His sharp features were given emphasis by the wide grin on his face and so was the blond hair the nestles on his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The second one, Aira had known his face from somewhere, she just can't point it. His color was blue, much like the color of the sky, his eyes were amber as well and he had sharp teeth that almost acts like fangs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lastly, the one that was too familiar to Aira was the purely white face, same sharp fangs and the wild orange hair that grows from the side. The Eater of Worlds, her father, Pennywise was grinning as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then the Red Guy spoke from behind her this time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let the Random begin."</em>
</p><p>"Hello? Anybody here?"</p><p>She turned around, the memory still fleeting from her eyes. A man about his fourty's, wearing a jacket over a blue polo was walking inside the church and looked at her. Hayley suddenly cursed beside her.</p><p>"Shit. That's Burt."</p><p>The Losers began to pile out to the altar, looking at him. The moment Burt saw them, his eyes looked relieved, as if he had never seen anybody yet. Before he could say anything, a scream made him turn around,</p><p>"BURT! HURRY WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!"</p><p>Kids began to run towards Burt (except the non-Gatlin residents), all of them carrying any sharp tools they could find. Screaming at him, Burt ran away. They all looked at each other, being left alone in the church.</p><p>"Shit. Now what?!"</p><p>Stan asked, as Hayley chewed on her bottom lip,</p><p>"I think... I think it's better if we help him, we could help him in exchange for us to be helped as well."</p><p>"What the hell would we need from him?"</p><p>"I, I think he could be a great distraction."</p><p>Eddie added, looking at the church, the painting in front was already disturbing as it is. There was red eyes in each corner, black in each corner to emphasize the eyes, older people are in the front, all screaming and looking back at the children who were standing in the middle of the painting, a sychte was in the middle, and written in almost blood like font,</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He who walks behind the rows.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"These kids need adults to kill. If we could use him as a distraction, maybe we'll be able to get out of here as well."</p><p>Running towards cornfields they could hear a woman screaming in agony, and footsteps trudging over the barn. They didn't need to go to cornfields anymore, they knew the children had taken Vicky. Following Burt, they barely reached him for he already closed the barn.</p><p>"Lucy? Want to do the honours?"</p><p>"You bet."</p><p>Lucy thought of opening the barn with full force, but not to send the doors flying from it's hinges, just to give out the dramatic flair and it gave exactly that.</p><p>"You know, if we could be in the movies, I would love a slow-mo of that!"</p><p>Richie said as the Losers managed to smile, which in that time wasn't great, cause Burt thought of it as a sadistic smile, he started backing away and grabbing a plank of wood.</p><p>"NO! GET AWAY, I. A VETERAN, A WAR VETERAN!!! I KNOW ANY---"</p><p>"WOAH! HOLD ON, WE'RE GOING TO HELP YOU."</p><p>Hayley said, raising her hands up in the air. The boys locked the barn behind them, as the others sat down before they all said,</p><p>"We have a plan."</p><p>Ruth ran towards the cornfields, seeing Malachai and Isaac arguing once more, she knows now who is the daughter. If Isaac continued on saying, eighteen harvests of corn, then it would be the end for her husband.</p><p>She can't let that happen.</p><p>"I... I found her. The daughter of the... Eater of the Worlds.."</p><p>Ruth said, catching her breath. Malachai ran towards her and held her in his arms. Isaac looked away, disgusted by the display.</p><p>"Where is she?!"</p><p>"She's in the barn, with... With her friends and, and Burt. If, if we killed them, he who walks behind the rows... He would not punish us anymore."</p><p>Isaac nodded at the other kids, they all followed him, as they grabbed their weapons, ready to take her, all they await is the word of their leader.</p><p>"Who is she among them?"</p><p>"Her, her name is Lucy..."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To those who are reading this fic, thank you all for the kudos and the hits! I never got this much hits in one day (5 hits), I'm just so happy thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. They Crossed Paths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter XXIII - They Crossed Paths</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy was standing in front of Aira, while Ben was drawing something at their feet. It was a circle with a turtle at the bottom, like a rose, there were vines that connects the circle and the turtle. Words like "twelve guardians" and on the opposite was "twelve portals" then in front of them, was "six beams". Twelve different animals were written on each of the part of the circle, words such as "rose", "tower", and "gate". </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What the hell is that?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy asked as Ben finished writing the word "13th" with the chalk. The hays were moved to the corners and sides of the barn, leaving the middle empty except for the circle drawn by Ben. Hayley and Beverly were both standing by the ceiling of the barn, typing up the spikes and with one pull it will drop to the door. Stanley, Richie, and Bill were spreading the gasoline on the hay while Eddie and Mike were tending on Burt's leg and wounds. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The door suddenly made a noise from the other side, which made all of them jumped. Another bang then a voice came from it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>"Knock, knock!"</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Who's there?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley said as she got down, not noticing the circle written on the wooden floor. She gave a sharp pole to Eddie, before grabbing her own spike. They were all huddled in the corner, except for Lucy and Aira, waiting for the right moment.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The right moment came in loud bang. Unlike before, the doors bounced off from it's hinges, getting thrown right by Lucy and Aira who shielded themselves, making the door fall right on their feet, covering the drawing. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Your worst nightmares."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A female voice said as the mist cleared out. Carrie was standing in the middle, with Jack Torrance holding his axe and Isaac beside him. Another man dropped right beside them, taller than any of them, with the orange hair and golden eyes that was red rimmed and pale face. And the wide fucking smile on his bloody lips. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pennywise.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As Hayley cut off the strings by the side, the spikes came flying down while Aira and Lucy ducked. Before it hits any of them, however, Carrie managed to get a good look and broke the woods into tiny splinters. The tiny pieces scattered around, and they found themselves crouching as Carrie walked towards them calmly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You know what we want... Aira, if you would."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Carrie held her hand out, her eyes turning indigo. Lucy took a step back away from the circle, moving towards the others. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No, don't do that. Not to them."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aira begged, she saw Carrie turned her eyes back to blue before turning to Pennywise. Aira didn't let them talk, she knows this is gonna lead to more problems. Four of the monsters are already standing in front of them, if they ran more, more and more Nightmares would come to them, they just would follow Pennywise, and they would kill them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Let them go. Let them leave, do not harm them. And I'll go with you."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pennywise gave her a dubious look.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I won't fight. I promise. Just let them leave."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aira said, and Pennywise smiled. She saw how her father does what he is asked. He managed to leave them for a deal he made with Dick Hollaran. She looked at Bill and smiled.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I promise I'll come back to you."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As the clown walked to her, she didn't move. She didn't budge, but more was she didn't know how. He didn't know how the simple hold of Pennywise's hand in her wrist sent her spiraling down to a memory that is more extreme, bizarre and much more terrifying than before.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>There was so much blood. Severed heads, fingers, hands, and feet all pooled in front of her. People are walking in circle, all around like horses in a track race, chasing the butt of another horse as they looked up to the sky. The </em>
    <em>hor-</em>
    <em> people, the people all had their mouths hanging open, all of them looking up to the last beam of light there is in the ruins.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"We only have one shot at this, Bob."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>She heard a man with a yellow suit that suddenly turns to green, then black and yellow once more. He had a black top hat and was carrying a stick that made him look like a billionaire that should be spending a million and more on ladies and casino. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I know."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Time is a construct, yet uncontrollable. It is built by humans to try and control their lives only for them to be controlled by it."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Don't get sappy on me, Bill."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The man in the yellow suit smiled, before holding his hand out.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I'll let you and your bunch of </em>
    <em>freakshows</em>
    <em> run the circus one last time. One. Chance. Bob. One. And if it didn't happen-"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The man flicked his hands and blue swirls and flame appeared.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Your soul is all mine to control."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Bob nodded, and the yellow man flicked his hands before screaming:</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>And all of it transformed before Aira's eyes. The people. The beams. The light. It all, bursted. And in a snap, she saw Bob once more. In front of The Red Guy that Aira saw before.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"The Shining. It's all what we need. It's all to save her."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>He said weakly as he looked down on a bundle of pink blankets. Aira felt tears in her eyes as she saw Bob kneeled down crying. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"That. Is the key?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aira trembled. The horrible bass that sounded like a voice from the ground.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yes. Yes. She is the key. And I... I'm ready to... I'm ready to be your soldier. But I hope you'll keep her safe. From me. From Randall Flagg, Kurt Barlow and The Mind Flayer."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Bob said as he cried. He slowly set the two babies down and Aira realized that the two blankets had names stitched on it. "Aira" on one and the other was "Lucy". The Red Guy didn't answer, instead, he held his hand out. Black flame appeared from his bony fingers and he pointed it to Bob who screamed. His screamed sent her - both the baby her and her real self - crying. He sounded so weak, as if he was being stabbed and electrocuted. His scream bounced off the dark walls and Aira wanted to run and hug him but he can't. She was too terrified to move. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Then the Red Guy picked the two babies by holding his hand out, making them levitate. Both babies stopped crying and started to laugh. An old man walked up to him.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"My Lord?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"</em>
    <em>Contact The Handler. It is the time."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aira was not moving. Her hands were dangling on Pennywise's who was also looking up and crying. The circle glowed beneath them, the gold glow embraced the both of them while The Nightmares screamed at the sight of it. Pennywise began to scream, his scream was torn, broken as if he was in deep pain but Aira's was still looking up, her eyes were still shining.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wh-wh-we ha-have to le-le-leave. Na-na-now."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bill said, making them tear their stare from the scene. Bill scratched one match, lighting it up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I... I tru-tru-trust he-her."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bill threw the match and fire began to form from the ground, eating up the gas greedily, as it infected the hay and the wood. The Losers and Burt ran away from the barn.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As they ran, Aira felt her knees give up as the memory lingered in her head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You... You did this... For us?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pennywise tightened his hold on her. Aira realized that Carrie and the other stories were not there anymore. The two of them were left kneeling inside the circle. Pennywise looked up to her with sad eyes, his golden ones burned into green as he smiled sadly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>"This is my last chance. Help me, Aira."</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aira felt the knife given to her by Mrs. Hanscom slightly heat up. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ho-how?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>"Let me."</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Before Aira could ask how, Pennywise's eyes burned into the same golden ones before he opened his mouth and Aira saw it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The Deadlights.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Meanwhile, on the outside of the barn. The Losers ran to the park, all soot covered and panicking.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"STOP!"</p>
</div><p><br/>Of course the Losers didn't stop running.</p><p>"STOP, PLEASE. I BEG YOU!"</p><p>Lucy exhaled, a bit annoyed before stopping. Hayley groaned, and turned back.</p><p>"WE'RE NOT GOING TO CRUCIFY OURSELVES JUST FOR YOU TO BE ON THE GOOD SIDE OF THE CHIPMUNK!"</p><p>Malachai blinked at Hayley.</p><p>"Chip... munk???"</p><p>"I meant to say... Isaac... Yeah... Isaac."</p><p>Malachai decided to ignore her comment and kneeled down to her.</p><p>"I'm... I'm not gonna do that. It's just that. I need your help as well. Please, help us. Help us escape from here."</p><p>Malachai was already crying, his hand clasped together, begging at the Losers. Hayley looked at Bill and Lucy, then at Mike.</p><p>"Who are you with?"</p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Isaac was marching around the cornfields, none of his followers are in sight. He tried asking he who walks behind the rows, but he didn't reply to him. Isaac took this as a sign that he was being challenged.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Walking around the familiar walkway, he heard hushed voices.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you guys ready? Isaac will be here soon, and we have to get out, now."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Is he being betrayed by his followers? Isaac followed the noise only to see the hostages crouching down to old parking lot. It was still filled with olden cars from the adults, but none of them bothered to learn how to drive. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"WHY ARE YOU OUT HERE!?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"HOLY SHIT!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Isaac yelled at them, Hayley winced from the pitch and Lucy made a force to throw him far away from them, but she lost control for she was shock.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Isaac was thrown to one of the crosses, before the Losers could say anything, the other children marched forward, carrying hammers and nails. One was also holding out a sledgehammer.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wha-what are the-they do-do-doing?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bill asked Malachai who nervously looked at the others.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Close your eyes... You would not want to see anything."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley gasped as she saw one kid lift the sledgehammer and as it falls down, Richie hugged her to his chest, but the sound of screams and crying agony, even the sound of flesh being beaten to pulp didn't erase the image inside Hayley's mind. Eddie put his hands on Stan's ears, while Lucy put her hands around his eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Guys..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"NO, YOU MUST NOT BE TRAUMATIZED!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly winced, holding on to Ben who unlike the others, he was looking at it curiously. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mike turned back, trying to ignore the sound of hammer digging a nail into flesh, he realized that the twisted kids are now crucifying their leader. Bill handed him something. Looking<br/>at it, Mike realized it was the axe that was thrown to the van.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I, I fi-fi-figured we, we mi-mi-might need it..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bill stood up, Mike handed him a hammer.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"The windshield is already broken, no harm in making us see clearly, right?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bill smiled and shook his head,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You, you do th-th-the hon-ho-honours." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fucking hell..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Richie muttered, not letting Hayley go. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"W-whu-we co-co-could go n-n-now..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The losers all looked at him, and stood up. Bill looked back at the barn only to see smoke coming out from it, but no person was coming out from it. No one. Not even Carrie or Christine.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What the---"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy said, running back to the barn, As they returned they saw Burt, his body was cold as corpse and blood coming out from his head, still there was something written in the grass, made of corn kernels, it was quite cute though. However the fucking message is terrifying.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>YOU'LL DIE IF YOU TRY.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"FUCK!!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy nodded beside him, grimly. Bill returned running to the others, he got in the van as Lucy got in the driver's seat. Before the others could ask, Lucy screamed at them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"GET IN THE CAR, THE BASTARD HAS AIRA!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley stood up and got in the other car, a pick-up truck as Malachai, leading the other kids to the truck, before they could leave Richie handed a match to Malachai.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Want to burn this shit-ass <em><b>hellhole</b></em> to the ground?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Malachai took it, scratching it to the surface, making fire from it. The red-orange hue spread to the grasses as soon as it fell to one of the cornfields. Instead of crying, the kids erupted into an applaud as they watched Isaac's body burn to the ground. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"YEHEY! WE'RE FINALLY FREE!!!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>However, Lucy wasn't looking at any of it, none of the Losers were. Stepping on the gas, instead of going right, back to their original route. Lucy swerved to the left, back to the hellhole of the bastard.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley drove, tailing Lucy as Richie took the spikes from Malachai and the kids. Once they got there, they will need help. It's a good thing another nightmare is on their side. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They'll fucking go back.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They never thought it would be this soon.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Sharpest Lives Are The Deadliest To Lead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter XXIV - The Sharpest Lives Are The Deadliest To Lead</p>
</div><p><br/>
Stanley watched the fire slowly disappear as Lucy drove. Looking at the Losers, Bill was on the shotgun and putting up the bullets to each gun, Mike was doing the same, this time, Stan saw him adding a liquid at the sharp end. Lucy was driving in a suicidal rate, he could see the car going more than a hundred kilometers per hour right now.</p><p>Pausing a bit to look at Beverly who was sitting beside Ben, currently blaming herself. She knows she was the one who was supposed to be taken, but Ben kept on saying otherwise.</p><p>Bill agreed with Ben.</p><p>"I'm, I'm pre-pre-pretty su-sure, she wo-wou-would sa-sa-sacrifice her-herself for y-yo-you, Be-Beverly..."</p><p>Eddie sat beside him, looking at the others. Hayley had gone first. She was driving in a seriously suicidal rate, Stan was sure that if she goes any faster, the truck would eventually overheat. Still, she was driving at atleast a hundred and twenty and if she practiced more she would definitely pass as stunt driver in car chase movie scenes.</p><p>Richie was currently holding his breath, trying to tell himself that Hayley would never put the two of them in danger. Looking at her, he could see the tense muscles guiding the pick-up to actually fly against the asphalt, he could feel the trees almost uprooting from the wind. He looked back at the kids who were holding on for dear life, he could see Malachai holding Ruth as he tied up ropes for them to hold on, cause it seems like Hayley won't be slowing down at all.</p><p>Until he saw a shadow.</p><p>"SHIT! HAYLEY, LOOK OUT!"</p><p>Hayley stepped on the break, gripping the steering wheel tightly, almost flipping the car. It was a good thing Lucy wasn't tailgating her or else they would've crashed.</p><p>"What the fuck?! Where is it?!"</p><p>Hayley yelled, looking out the windshield.</p><p>Until they heard a scream from behind, Hayley looked back only to see someone who was supposed to burn along the cornfields.</p><p>"ISAAC, LET US GO, PLEASE!"</p><p>Ruth screamed, being held back by the other kids. Isaac spoke up once more, this time it wasn't the ear-splitting chipmunk voice.</p><p>It was as if killing the boy made him go to puberty.</p><p>
  <b>"HE WANTS YOU TOO, </b>
  <b>MALACHAI</b>
  <b>. HE WANTS YOU TOO."</b>
</p><p>Malachai shook his head, looking up to the red eyes growing near the forests, and looked back to Ruth and the other kids who thought of him as a father.</p><p>"N-- no, no, please... Malachai don't... Isaac is crazy... Let him die the fucking way."</p><p>Ruth whispered, Richie got out of the car, and he noticed the kids all holding to Ruth. Malachai was looking at her, before turning to the cornfields where the red eyes were quite prominent despite the smoke.</p><p>"Hey, <em>Richie</em>, right? Mind handing me a knife?"</p><p>Richie looked at Hayley who was looking at him, shocked. Ruth realized this and she started thrashing, grabbing Malachai by collar, then she screamed,</p><p>"DON'T DO THIS TO ME, PLEASE. PLEASE, MALACHAI, PLEASE..."</p><p>Richie moved towards him, handing out a knife. He didn't let go even when Malachai was already holding unto it.</p><p>"I would do the same for the Losers. Just make the stab get into his little brain, alright?"</p><p>Malachai smiled at them, Hayley realized it was genuine. It was as if Malachai was actually still a teenager, not yet filled with problems and responsibilities. Richie can't help but laugh as well, he looked at Hayley and they both headed back to the car.</p><p>Lucy stopped a good distance away from Hayley only to see Malachai, hop down and stabbed something into Isaac's head. Gasping from what she saw, she looked at Bill, who was also gaping at the scene. She heard Eddie, Beverly and Ben cover Stan's eyes, ears, and mouth.</p><p>"SHIT! PROTECT STAN!"</p><p>Stan tried to speak, but none of the others moved, all the noise that came out was muffled voice of him. Lucy saw Isaac grabbed Malachai by the neck as he whispered something. Malachai screamed out,</p><p>"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"</p><p>Hayley didn't need to be told twice, she stepped on the gas. Lucy followed and Bill looked back only to see Malachai kicking Isaac down, despite that Isaac managed to stand up.</p><p>They drove around corners, following the asphalt as if they are flipping through pages of book, it all came slowly to Lucy, she could feel the world dematerializing itself before her eyes, and the scenery changed and she felt a shake im her seat. She saw the familiar mountain and dark path that led out of the world of IT. Hayley was driving in front of her, with Richie telling her to stay to the near left. The other kids are just looking out to the mountain. Ruth was curled up, crying. The other kids were patting her in the back, awkwardly.</p><p>Hayley felt a breath caught up her throat when she saw a familiar sign,</p><p>
  <em>Derry, Maine.</em>
</p><p>"Fuck this."</p><p>Crossing the familiar streets, Hayley stepped on the breaks as soon as she reached the 29th Neibolt Street.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em><b>The Well house</b></em>.</p>
</div><p><br/>
Getting out of the car, nine kids began to make their way to the house.</p><p>"Guys, spikes."</p><p>Richie grabbed a bottle and hit it against the ledge, breaking it. He looked back at the Losers who were shaking their heads at him. Eddie threw his fanny pack somewhere and sighed angrily. Beverly was already handing out flashlights.</p><p>They all stood up on the porch, looking at each other,</p><p>"W-whu-we maybe going in wi-wi-with nine, bu-but we're le-le-leaving with te-ten of us."</p><p>Bill said, until a voice told him otherwise.</p><p>"They're going with you."</p><p>Ruth said, pertaining to the other kids.</p><p>"I may not be able to fight, kill, and torture. But these kids could bring hell to the clown if they want to."</p><p>"And we really, really would love to."</p><p>One of the kids said, he had black hair and was holding up a chainsaw. The others were carrying knives, sticks, and their own set of tools.</p><p>Hayley twisted the dagger she was carrying and smiled at them,</p><p>"The more the merrier."</p><p>The children all looked at Ruth who took out a familiar black container,</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Let the bastard rot in hell, alright?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The children grinned at her, all taking their own smaller containers.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>
"Do you guys have a quarter? Eds, want to make a wish?"</p><p>"I would not want to make a wish on that fucking thing."</p><p>Eddie replied to Richie fearfully looking at the Well as the gang walked slowly to it. Bill was in front, beside him was Lucy and Hayley. Hayley felt a grip on her hand, squeezing it she smiled at Richie who was walking behind her. They all surrounded Stan.</p><p>"Guys, you don't have to this all the time..."</p><p>The Losers all snapped their heads him, Stan raised his hands up defeat, shrinking from the others angry look.</p><p>"Oookay, I really appreciate it."</p><p>Mike was the first get down, knowing how Henry was supposed to attack him. Next was Bill and Eddie then, Stan. Hayley was next Richie went after her. Beverly climbed down, Ben went after her.</p><p>"Make sure Stan don't leave, alright?!"</p><p>"GUYS!"</p><p>Stan said defensively as the Losers all put their weight on him, making sure he doesn't leave.</p><p>Lucy was about to go down when she heard a noise behind her.</p><p>
  <b>"BA. BA. BA."</b>
</p><p>Henry had blood on his face, and his eyes were opened wide, as wide as the smirk plastered on his lips. He was holding a small knife on his hand and walking towards Lucy. Before he could get any further, a sledgehammer hit him the back.</p><p>Blood splattered against the floor as the children began to surround him and lift him up, without hesitation, the kids threw him down the well. Sound of bones cracking echoed through the Well.</p><p>"Fucking hell, there is no way that guy's not dead."</p><p>"LUCY! ARE YOU OKAY?!"</p><p>Hayley's voice echoed through the well.</p><p>"I'M FINE! These kids are scary..."</p><p>Micah, Lucy just found out as they were walking to the well house, smiled at her.</p><p>"Eh, we've been called <b>worse</b>."</p><p>Walking through the sewers, Hayley carved out a line after ten steps or sticking one of the matchstick she was carrying. The Losers know why she was doing it, but the other children doesn't.</p><p>"What's up with you throwing out and carving shit?"</p><p>"We don't want to get lost. Especially in the sewers."</p><p>Hayley answered as they found themselves walking to the middle of the sewers.</p><p>"<b>Shit</b>."</p><p>Kids are floating up as if designs on mountain pile of toys all surround it, there was this blinding light in the middle, looking around, the smell of rotting fish reached their nostrils asthey tried to not throw up from the it, still, there was no sign of Aira.</p><p>"Shit. Shit. Where is she, she's supposed to be here! Where the hell had Pennywise taken her?!"</p><p>Hayley yelled as she panicked, hands flailing around, Richie has to hug her to calm her down.</p><p>"Calm down, Hotstuff... Nothing will happen if we keep on panicking... Shhh."</p><p>A voice interrupted them,</p><p>"I never thought you guys would even try to come back."</p><p>Carrie was sitting amongst the toys, throwing out one toy after another. She was wearing a white dress but she wasn't wearing any of her shoes. Her blond hair was stained with blood, and the Losers almost thought it was Aira's until Carrie shook her head,</p><p>"You wouldn't want to know, children."</p><p>The toys divided themselves, as Carrie walked down from it. Sarah, one of the kids, from what Hayley remembered, threw out a stick hitting Carrie in the face.</p><p>"You-- little BRAT!!"</p><p>"We got this! You go search for her!"</p><p>One of the kids yelled as they circled around her. Carrie tried to control them with her mind, but before she could even do something, Micah chucked the butt of gun to her head. Making her fall, unconscious.</p><p>"Don't worry. We won't hurt her... Yet."</p><p>The Losers ran towards another direction to find Aira.</p><p>Sarah turned to Carrie only to see a shadow lurking behind,</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>She asked the others, looking at the far back corner of the room.</p><p>"Heheheh, you should've stayed loyal to your nightmares so I wouldn't have to bash your little brains."</p><p>Jack came out of the shadows, smiling like a predator in front of its prey, carrying an axe once more. John Garrett smirked at him, bringing up their scythe and taunted,</p><p>"I'd like to see you try, bastard."</p><p>With an angry look, Jack threw his weight down as he swung his axe. John deflected it with a scythe, one of the kids threw a sledgehammer with their weight but Jack turned around to cut the attackers hand, instead of crying the kid laughed at him, and said</p><p>"YOU THINK I WOULD CRY?!"</p><p>Jack was stunned by the craziness, smiling at them before swinging his axe, almost cutting the head of one of them. He laughed from the look on their faces, swinging his axe once more, he chased the kids as he tried to chop their legs off. He laughed evilly as he chopped the head of one kid.</p><p>"JOSEPH!"</p><p>The boy's head rolled off to the sewer water as his blood started to jump on his neck, slowly his body swayed as it knelt down making the sewer water turn red.</p><p>Jack laughed crazily, filled with hate, twisted and hollow laugh, void of feelings. His laugh echoed through the sewers but as he felt a blow on his back, courtesy of Sarah, Jack stopped his laugh, knelt down and coughed out blood.</p><p>"You may think you have demons living inside your head, but we, we have devils living inside of us."</p><p>Sarah said as she held unto the sledgehammer, hitting Jack in the face. Sound of flesh being squished as the kids had fun on letting blood spill. They laughed together, as if there was a feast.</p><p>A celebration of killing Jack Torrance.</p><p>After a while, they turn to Carrie only to realize she was gone.</p><p>"Shit.... Warn the Losers."</p><p>John said as they all ran together to find them, going the same way they did.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>
Bill almost slipped from the mossy floor. Hayley grabbed him just in time to see, a girl floating above them, Aira was looking up. She had a blank look and her body is as cold as ice.</p><p>"Shit, AIRA!"</p><p>The Losers grabbed her by the leg and pulled her down, trying to shake her awake.</p><p>"BILL, YOU GOT TO KISS HER!"</p><p>Hayley yelled as she saw Aira's eyes from forest green to a powdery white. It was as if she was in another world, Bill looked at the others, nervously. Looking at Aira, who had a blank look, before Bill could close the gap between them, Aira held his hands. Bill felt his knees give up, crying and trashing he screamed,</p><p>"N-NO! SH-SH-SHIT, GE-GEOR-GEORGIE!!! N-N-NO!!"</p><p>The Losers realized what was happening, grabbing Aira by the arms, the Losers pulled her away from Bill. They succeeded, but Bill was already crying.</p><p>"Sh-she made, made me se-se-see<br/>
Ge-Geor-Georgie..."</p><p>Aira still had an angry look on her face, she screamed at them, eyes still powdery white from here vision.</p><p>"SHIT! WHAT THE HELL, AIRA?!"</p><p>Then she started screaming at them,</p><p>
  <b>"YOU, YOU ALL NEVER CARED ABOUT ME!!! YOU, YOU ALL THINK OF ME AS A DEMON! I HATE YOU ALL!!"</b>
</p><p>She pushed Lucy away and pointed a knife at her, Lucy raised her hands up in defense. Aira shouted at her.</p><p>
  <b>"YOU WERE NEVER MY FRIEND, YOU NEVER WERE!!! ALL OF YOU, YOU BETRAYED ME! MY FATHER CARED ABOUT ME!"</b>
</p><p>Aira then, looked at Bill.</p><p>
  <em>"You're still blaming me for Georgie's death, you never... You have always hated me.."</em>
</p><p>Hayley realized what was happening and shouted.</p><p>"SHIT! PENNYWISE IS SHOWING HER FALSE MEMORIES! WE HAVE TO SNAP HER OUT OF IT!!"</p><p>Aira turned to her and said,</p><p>"You never treated me as a friend, you lied to me... You... You actually hate me, don't you?"</p><p>Lucy was the first one to talk.</p><p>"Shit. Please, Aira listen to me... You were the first friend I ever had, you were the first kid in the Umbrella Academy to even notice me... You were there for me, even in the Overlook Hotel. You were my first friend, I could never hate you... I would, I would never betray you... Please... you have to believe me."</p><p>She said, voice cracking a bit as she looked at Aira who was a bit stunned. Ben was the next to speak to Aira.</p><p>"You rescued me remember? You were the one who Henry cut even if it should be me. You are one hell of a friend, Aira. None of us would betray you. Ever. Okay?"</p><p>They saw Aira have the look of confusion, her guard going down, Bill took a step to her.</p><p>"Yo-yo-you pro-promised you'll ca-ca-come ba-back to me, and, and I, be-be-believes in yo-you. I tru-tru-trust you, okay? I kno-know you're in the-the-there, Aira. Ca-ca-come back to me, ple-please?"</p><p>Aira whispered, her eyes shining as she held her hand out. Bill took it.</p><p>
  <em>"Bill?"</em>
</p><p>"I'm, I'm he-here."</p><p>Then the sewers suddenly shook and the ground split.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"ISN'T THIS A NICE REUNION?!!!"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Hayley heard the sound of waters gushing through the Well House. She felt drops on her face and looked up.</p><p>"Oh, cripes."</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Don't Let Me Drown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter XXV - Don't Let Me Drown</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>"THAT'S IT, LOSERS! STEP RIGHT UP, STEP RIGHT UP AND SEE, PENNYWISE, THE DANCING CLOWN!!!"</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>It was raining in the Well house and the sound of angry waves washing through the endless river. Hayley looked at the faces behind her. Pennywise smiled once more. Both Richie and Aira were stuck on one side, while the rest of them were standing on the other side.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Pennywise gripped Richie by the shoulder and they all saw him scream before his eyes turned to purple then white like Aira's.</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>"Afraid of the water, Rebel?"</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Hayley looked up to him only to see Pennywise push both Aira and Richie into the ravine, down to the waters. Hayley felt the same rush on her body as Richie did back at the quarry. Standing up, she forgot her fear. She felt herself moving on its own and with that,</p>
<p>She dived right in.</p>
<p>Bill immediately followed and Lucy looked at the others, and they all followed the two. This seemed to shock Pennywise for he groaned at Carrie.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"How come they followed them?!!!"</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Carrie shrugged as she smirked from the footsteps she heard,</p>
<p>"Atleast I won't be bored."</p>
<p>"We could say the same back at you."</p>
<p>Sarah said, blood dripping from her sledgehammer as the other kids had blood stains on their clothes, faces, and even their lips have blood. Pennywise grinned,</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"How will you even do that, little kids?"</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>John brought out a familiar hammer and nails.</p>
<p>"Oh, you wouldn't want to know, clown."</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>Hayley swam to the other Losers, she could see Lucy trying to make the waves stop at the same time panicking causing the waves to follow the force she was giving, making her flailing to not make shit stop at all.</p>
<p>"Richie... God, how... How will I snap you out of it?"</p>
<p>Hayley said, jumping once in a while to breathe. She had the idea of kissing him, but she can't. It wasn't the time, she could tell. It was different. Aira had told her about the drink that Carrie made him drink. Hayley wasn't prepared for this, they seemed to make the problem even more difficult.</p>
<p>Tears started to fall from her eyes as she saw Richie floating from afar. Swimming to him, she remembered the time back in the quarry. When he held her, there were emotions in his eyes, now... '<em>shit</em>'. Hayley thought as she held unto him, his eyes are void of the care, there was nothing at all, as if he was in another world. Hayley cried, she can't help but hug him and beg to any god she knows he would go back.</p>
<p>It was all because of the <b><em>stupid</em></b> red drink.</p>
<p>Hayley held unto his arms, which is difficult since Richie's not holding her, and the coldness of his hand makes Hayley feel like she's holding a corpse.</p>
<p>"Fuck, please. Richie wake up. Please..."</p>
<p>
  <em>"BITCH!! YOU SHOULD'VE SEARCHED FOR OUR SON!!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"HE, HE IS NOT OUR SON, MOTHERFUCKER!! I'LL NEVER HAVE A SON WITH A BASTARD LIKE YOU!!!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Richie ran towards the stairs, he could hear his parents arguing and shouting names. As he climbed up, he saw something that made his blood run cold. Looking up from the shadows Sharp nails, furry paws and the freaky canine teeth was standing right in front of him, behind ir was a full moon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was a werewolf.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"AHHHHH! NO, SHIT, FUCKING SHIT!!!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Running back to downstairs he saw his parents, this time they weren't arguing, they were smiling in front of a camera, but he wasn't with them, the boy turned around and Richie backed away from what he saw.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The boy sort of looked like him but he was frowning too much, he had the same haircut and almost the same face. Richie accidentally hit the drawer from moving back, he heard pictures fall and they all shattered, looking down, he saw his body but a picture that is the same boy they were taking pictures with were glued to his head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Running back upstairs, he didn't saw the werewolf anymore, instead he could hear the water from the bathroom pouring. Following the sound, he saw the bathtub being filled with water. The tiles were clean and the ceiling aren't that high, the windows are all fogged up, making it impossible for Richie to see what's going on outside.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Looking at the tub, he expected to see his reflection, this time it wasn't.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was Hayley.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"SHIT! RICHIE FUCK, PLEASE, FUCKING WAKE UP!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hayley's voice echoed, sending the waters to create waves. Richie's eyes widened as the faucet from the sink opened, pouring wild waters, even the ceiling seemed to rain. The waters flooded the bathroom, before he could even stand up the doors closed and so as the windows. He still ran towards the door and tried to budge it open, but it wouldn't. Looking around the room, he knows there must be something. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He didn't notice the room was already filled with water, until he realized that he'll be taking his last breath.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Shit, fuck."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Swimming and holding to the ceiling, Richie took one last breath, and let himself submerge into the water. Looking out, he was quite shocked that he could still make out the tiles, the tub and the sink. Dragging himself down, he saw something shining on the sink.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Swimming towards it, he noticed that it was a game token. His eyes widened the moment he saw the markings. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was the token he and Hayley marked together. He smiled at the memory, It was the day they agreed to stop the competition on who's the worse, and it was the day he realized he'll never have anybody like Hayley anymore. To formalize and mark their friendship, she took out a swiss knife and carved </em>
  <em>t</em>
  <em>heir initials on the token, as a </em>
  <b>
    <em>token</em>
  </b>
  <em> of their friendship. It had a great pun into it and Richie didn't realize he was crying from the memory. </em>
</p>
<p>He looked up to the mirror only to see IT, he was smiling at him. Richie angrily punched the mirror and he felt himself being pulled away from the room. Closing his eyes, he lost his breath from screaming. He felt as if he was being transported to somewhere.</p>
<p>Richie choked up a breath and this time, it wasn't a simple hug that greeted him.</p>
<p>It was the bone-crushing hug. Hayley was gripping to him as if he was her life line, she was crying to him, and whispering as she sobbed to her chest.</p>
<p>"Fuck, why do you have to be the one to get hypnotized?! I fucking hate this shit! If you just have to drink a bitch's period blood, you could've told me, you know?! I would take you to a hospital and you can drink anybody's blood there til your heart's content. You could've, shit... I just.. fuck I just want to hear you again, Richie please..."</p>
<p>Hayley kept on ranting, still hugging him. Richie realized that they are on the waters, looking up, he saw the pipes in the ceilings.</p>
<p>"What the actual fuck?"</p>
<p>Hayley stopped her ranting and looked up, Richie looked back to her and smiled at her. Before Hayley could say something, Richie hugged her. He heard Hayley make a protesting noise, but it was too late. Pulling away, Richie wasn't prepared for the slap on his face.</p>
<p>"YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME YOU WERE OKAY! I KEPT ON RANTING IN HERE, POURING MY HEART OUT, GOD I WAS SO WORRIED!! DID YOU EVEN HEAR A SINGLE THING, I WAS BEING COMPLETELY HONEST AND YOU ARE STARING ON THE CEILING?!!"</p>
<p>Hayley ranted as pulled Richie back and forth screaming all the while. This time, Richie pulled her closer and said,</p>
<p>"I'm, I'm more than okay right now, Hotstuff."</p>
<p>Hayley blinked back the tears from the nickname.</p>
<p>"I hate you, so fucking much, Asshole."</p>
<p>Bill swam to Aira as soon as he saw her, she was just floating there, as if she's one of the kids floating in the ceiling. Her eyes were still in the same white state and Bill can't help but cry at the sight, she's still in the deadlights.</p>
<p>"Pl-pl-please, Aira, please we-whu-wake up... I can't do th-thu-this without you... Please, f-f-fuck, I di-di-didn't even got to a-a-actually tell you... Please ja-ja-just wake up... Please, I love you..."</p>
<p>
  <em>Aira is having fun with her mom, she was seeing her mom. She can't believe it, it felt so long. She was with her dad, this time Pennywise isn't crazy. They are having picnics, seeing the sunsets. Aira was telling stories as Pen-- Bob was writing, while Annie would smile at them as she brought out more papers for Aira to draw her dreams to.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"How were they like?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"There was like ten of us, in my dream. And, and we go out, to some places and we have some sort of misadventures! Like, like explorers or something!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bob smiled at her as he pushed letters on the typewriter, smiling at his daughter. Annie gave her cookies which she happily munched.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then she felt a warmth tingling her lips, thinking she might get allergies, she looked at the mirror only to gasp at what she was seeing, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was Bill.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was crying, he was telling something to her, she can't quite catch it. But three words echoed,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I love you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Aira?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Looking back at her mother who was mixing up the ingredients for dinner, Aira didn't realize she was crying as well.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Are you alright, My child?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bob said, walking to her and cupping her face. Aira shook her head at him, her father smiled at her and said,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Is it because of the boy you were drawing?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah... I just remembered someone who looks exactly like him..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Annie raised an eyebrow, amused at her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Really? What was he like?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aira felt a smile come into her face</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"He, he was the one who would always remind me to calm down, especially when I'm freaking out... He had a brother and he always told me they love playing in the rain... There was this once when we were playing with water balloons and having fun... I promised him something... I promised I would return to him."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aira was crying in front of her parents, this, this is what she had always dreamed of, to have her parents together. No fights, no arguments, they could go anywhere and just have fun. She could have breakfast with the two people she had been searching for all her life. She has her own bedroom now, she could ask her dad to tell her stories or her mom to bake her cookies.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But it isn't real. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Looking back to the mirror, she could see Bill whispering and begging her to come back,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"If he makes you that happy, maybe you should find him... There will be no harm in that, is there? After all, together is always stronger, right?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She smiled before hugging her dad tightly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I wish we could always be like this."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He only smiled at her sadly, and Aira was starting to smell the cotton candies and popcorn. She pulled away, only to see her father slowly turning to Pennywise. With one last strength of him as a human he pushed Aira away and Aira heard him say:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"In another life, my child. In another time."</em>
</p>
<p>Aira felt as if she was being sent back to something, as if she was travelling through time. She gasped out a breath, looking around, she didn't managed to actually sink into herself what was happening cause she felt arms being wrapped around her.</p>
<p>"I, I knew you, you, you'd come back..."</p>
<p>Lucy smiled as she saw both the couple swimming back to where they are.</p>
<p>"What happened, why, why is the water not moving anymore?"</p>
<p>Lucy grinned, bringing up her hands, moving it slightly the water shook, she waved it as if it was water and the actual water followed.</p>
<p>"I could control it, it was wild because I was panicking. The Losers actually had to hold me to stop flailing."</p>
<p>"Trust us, it was easier said than done!"</p>
<p>Stan said tiredly as Aira saw Beverly, Ben, Mike, and Eddie all leaning to one another, breathing out fastly trying to take their rest.</p>
<p>"I, I realized something... It made me see my life if, if my mother stayed... There was something my dad said before I left."</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>Aira looked at all of them and said,</p>
<p>"In the book, Bill and Richie were the ones who entered the macroverse... My father said, Bob Gray, that together is stronger... What if, what if all of us, what if we all enter the Macroverse?"</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The Losers Club Beat The Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter XXVI - The Losers Club Beat The Devil</p>
</div><p><br/>
"How, how does the Ritual work, exactly?"</p><p>Stan asked to Aira who stared at Hayley.</p><p>"It's, it's silly. Like, there's different versions in the movie, series and the novel. The novel had this metaphorical shit of biting on tongues and telling jokes, the first one to laugh loses."</p><p>"Okay, that is really silly."</p><p>Stan laughed a bit, imagining telling a knock knock joke to Pennywise.</p><p>"In the movies, it's even weirder... Sets of tokens are given which had memories of you guys seeing or meeting IT, remembering and holding on to that, you guys called Pennywise a bitch and he shrunk to a flattened Squidward."</p><p>"Wait, we insult the motherfucker to shrink? That's like the easiest shit to do."</p><p>"Don't get cocky, Asshole. With the ot---"</p><p>Hayley wasn't able to finish her reply to Richie when the ground suddenly shook. The rain stopped as the ceilings rumbled a bit. Hayley felt Lucy hold her hand as they all formed a circle holding each other's hands, much like in the movie.</p><p>Then they heard the laugh.</p><p>"You got to thrust your fists against the posts and still insist you see the ghosts..."</p><p>Hayley said as she held Richie's hand tighter, looking into Bill's eyes.</p><p>"Your tongue twister, Bill. It kinda made IT weaker."</p><p>"Close your eyes, bitches. I know how we could get the motherfucker to reveal his tongue."</p><p>Aira said as she heard footsteps behind her. Pennywise crouched behind the Losers as he heard Carrie running away from the Gatlin Kids, Aira turned to him and shouted.</p><p>"HEY, CLOWNBITCH!"</p><p>Aira shouted, she saw IT's face deformed into a frown as he ran towards them, clearly angry. Aira stuck her tongue out at him and blew a raspberry. IT did the same childishly and Aira pulled the Losers arms not letting go as she bit into her father's tongue, not the physical tongue no, the <em>mind</em> tongue.</p><p>They all had to throw <em><b>that</b></em> idea away before they laugh their souls away from existence. As they felt themselves hurling into the dark void of nothingness where two shits that are the complete opposite of one another exists.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>
<em>"Hello. It was nice to see you all, complete. The Losers Club."</em>
</p><p><em>"Of the Summer of 1958.</em> <em>Yeah."</em></p><p>Aira opened her eyes only to see the colorful rigid plate of shell from the Creator of the Universe, Maturin the turtle.</p><p>
  <em>"I know you all know what to do now, eh?"</em>
</p><p>The Losers nodded to each other as they remember all of their promise to one another, making it their very oath. Giving them hope, strength, belief, and power.</p><p>
  <em>"Stay together, never let go and trust each other, always."</em>
</p><p>Before Maturin could reply to their words, a voice from another side made them turn around.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Don't poison their minds, </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Tart</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Maturin stared at the clown grumpily as Pennywise grin came into view a bit.</p><p>
  <em>"They'll be able to defeat you, as how it was written. That's the shit that's about to go down, Brother."</em>
</p><p>Maturin spat out as Pennywise's head came into view, as if he was squeezing himself into the void, like a butterfly coming out of its cocoon.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"They are weak, weak yummy little children. I eat them for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Yummy, delicious dessert they are all just weak little children."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Pennywise kept his grin as he slowly salivate from the thought of blood coming out of the kids in front of him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"But they are weaker when they are alone."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>IT lunged his hand at them, turning it into a spider leg. He jumped to them, trying to separate the Losers. Jumping into the circle, he grabbed Hayley's head and said,</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"LET US DROWN IN BLOOD!"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>The Losers felt themselves drowning, trying to hold on with one another as IT shake Hayley's head making he open her eyes and see her fear.</p><p>
  <em>The Deadly Waters.</em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>
Carrie tried her best to control each hit. She tried to hit them back, pushing them away from her the best she could. She controlled each kid, throwing them away but their numbers made her distracted, lost and confused of who to hit.</p><p>She should've known not to underestimate them.</p><p>Micah twisted his knife as he jabbed it right to her face, she avoided it with easily but Sarah jumped right in, slashing her face with her own knife. Carrie slumped to the floor as blood started to ooze out of her left cheek.</p><p>"You are the first story to be created, you shall be the first to die as well!"</p><p>John gritted his teeth as the kids held Carrie by her shoulders. John grabbed a kitchen knife as he repeatedly stabbed Carrie on her stomach, not contented until he sees her close her eyes.</p><p>Carrie knelt down in front of them, John moved his hand back but didn't took out the knife.</p><p>"You deserve that, Bitch."</p><p>Sarah cursed as she saw the other kids lift her up and threw her into the wishing well, letting her lifeless face burn inside their heads.</p><p>
  <b>"HE THRUST HIS FISTS AGAINST THE POSTS AND STILL INSIST HE SEES GHOSTS!!"</b>
</p><p>The scream of the Losers echoed through the sewers, following the sound as they skidded down to the ravine, they felt their breaths cut short from what they saw.</p><p>Hayley was being held in the neck by Pennywise. He was laughing and Hayley was screaming, as water engulfed around them, like a vortex was being formed around them. The rest of the Losers who scream made the water weaken, like a force making the water lean a bit to the side but as Pennywise laughed the water got stronger, trying to separate the Losers from one another.</p><p>"WE'VE GOT TO HELP THEM!"</p><p>Micah said as Sarah looked down, trying to find a way to help the Losers. Taking the small container from her pocket, she turned to the other kids.</p><p>"Let's make this crackhead house burn in hell."</p><p>Sarah saw Pennywise turned to them angrily as Hayley tried to take a breath, the waters got weaker and the Losers looked at each other, remembering IT's weakness.</p><p>"LET GO OF MY GIRLFRIEND YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!"</p><p>"WE'RE NOT SCARED OF YOU, MOTHERFUCKER!"</p><p>"DID YOU HEAR THAT, BITCH? YOU'RE NOT SCARY!"</p><p>"YOU'RE NOT EVEN AS FUNNY AS EDDIE'S MOM!"</p><p>"HEARD WHAT STAN JUST SAID?! YOU'RE NOT EVEN FUNNY! YOU'RE NEITHER OF THE TWO THAT MAKES UP A CLOWN!!"</p><p>"YOU'RE JUST A WANNABE MOTHERFUCKER!"</p><p>Pennywise growled as he slammed his hands angrily. Hayley choked a breath as the water weakened crashing down. The Losers ran to her as she got up, hugging all of them. She propped herself up as she felt one of the Losers' arm wrapped around her, preventing her to crash once more.</p><p>"You know what, Bastard?"</p><p>Hayley said as she nodded towards the Gatlin Kids who scattered about holding their matches.</p><p>"Your fashion is sooo last season."</p><p>Hayley began as the Losers turned to her with a baffled look. Hayley could've said any other insults. Why would Pennywise care how he even looks? But as soon as the rest saw how fast Pennywise reacted with Hayley's insult, how the snap of his neck echoed and his frown turned to a disgusted and really, <em>really</em> angry look.</p><p>
  <em>They realized he wasn't clowning around.</em>
</p><p>"And that color of hair, ugh, totally doesn't work with white. It had so much orange in it, you look like a weasley, fucker."</p><p>Pennywise widened his eyes as he walked up to Hayley who smirked at him and walked away in a bit, smiling at him.</p><p>"And seriously, pompoms? <em>Three</em> pompoms as buttons? <em><b>Blegh</b></em>, seen that a <em>thousand</em> times. Do you <em>not</em> have any originality?"</p><p>Pennywise growled and Hayley rolled her eyes at him. Winking a bit, signalling it's the last straw.</p><p>"And the white outfit? What are you trying to look like? A walking napkin with pompoms as bits of blood and ginger pubic hair sticking out?"</p><p>Pennywise marched right into her only to be stopped by the Gatlin Kids throwing out their chains and pouring gasoline right by Pennywise's face.</p><p>"You know what look is trending right now?"</p><p>Pennywise growled once more, wanting to say something but getting drowned by the gasoline being poured in him. Sarah handed Hayley a lighter and girl smiled as thanks to her.</p><p>"A very, very hot look."</p><p>Fire began to spread from IT's face as he screamed out in pain, he tried to drown himself in water to take the fire out but the Gatlin kids kept a tight hold of them. Richie walked towards the pile of toys and saw a bat.</p><p>Aira smiled at him as she took it, handing the bat to Richie.</p><p>Pennywise's screams sounded like heaven to them right now. They saw Pennywise growled and held the chains, throwing the kids holding him up with extreme strength to the opposite sides of the sewers. The Losers moved in front of Sarah who made a protesting noise.</p><p>"Thanks for the help, guys. We couldn't have done this without you."</p><p>Aira said, smiling at the Gatlin Kids who are nodding towards them. Richie put the bat over his shoulder and smirked.</p><p>"Now, we're gonna have to kill this fucking clown."</p><p>Richie moved forward, with all the strength he can muster he screamed.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>"WELCOME TO THE LOSERS CLUB, ASSHOLE!"</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Throwing his whole weight as he hit Pennywise's face. The clown roared in pain as they formed a circle, hitting Pennywise. Each hit by their spikes Pennywise tried to back away. But everywhere he turns the Losers kept on hitting him, slamming the truth to him that they are not scared anymore. Bill hit IT's face with a spear making the clown tumble back. Ben ran to him and pierced the spear right into his stomach. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Pennywise roared as he tried to stand up, black goo pouring out of his stomach as he crouched down, in front of Eddie and threw up a black goo.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As Pennywise felt his body got thrown to Stan as he felt his body shape-shifting to a unfamiliar face. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Stan's eyes widened as he saw his fear.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>"You're a coward, Stanley!"</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>"Yeah, a freaking coward who doesn't deserve to live!"</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>"Nobody cares about you! You should just die!"</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Pennywise morphed into each of the Losers telling Stan he wasn't good enough. Stan saw how the Losers looked at him, mortified. Pennywise giggled a bit, before forming to one last person.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Eddie.</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Stan felt his heart sunk as he realized his fear. The Losers gritted their teeth as they held Stan's hand.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't fucking believe it, Stan."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We're never gonna hate you."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We're never gonna think of you as that, okay? Never."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Stan blinked a bit as he tried to wake himself up from the trance. Pennywise spoke up once more.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>"I don't care about you."</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Stan felt Eddie grab his hand as he felt blood run back to his system.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll never think that way, Stan. I'll never hate you."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Stan blinked once more, waking himself up completely. Holding the spear tightly, he looked at Mike and nodded. Chucking the spear, he pierced it through Eddie's head and closed his eyes. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mike ran and tied up a chain along Eddie's neck, making him morph back to Pennywise.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"The Losers will never think that way about me, fucker."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>"NO, ARGH! NO, </b>
    </em>
    <em>
      <b>LET--</b>
    </em>
    <em>
      <b>"</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mike felt his grip follow Pennywise as it face Beverly and morphed into her father.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Beverly, are you still my </em>
    <em>gi</em>
    <em>--</em>
    <em>"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly chucked the spear right into his mouth, and whispered.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Never have been, Motherfucker."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Pennywise shrunk as the Losers kept calling him names, he tried to crawl back into his lair. Until Bill said one thing.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That's why you can't kill any of them. Cause they are not... afraid you, now... We aren't, all of us. We're not afraid of you... Now, you're the one who's afraid... Cause you're gonna starve... Now, you're the <em>coward</em>."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Pennywise whined from the insult as he shrunk. Aira sat down, crouching as tears began to pour from her green eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm so, so sorry... Maybe, maybe we could've been happier. Maybe I could share stories with you, draw pictures... Maybe Mom will take us to her shows..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She saw Pennywise blinked, and for a moment, she saw her father's eyes. <em>Her </em><em>father's eyes </em>tear up a bit.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Maybe in another </em>
    <em>Macroverse</em>
    <em>..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira stood up, as she cried more. Remembering the false memories that was given to her by Pennywise.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Dad."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>With that, Pennywise let his head down, as he shrunk, pieces of his body flew like jigsaw puzzles to through the thin air. With the last strength he had, he looked up once more to his daughter, smiling <em>(Aira almost mistaken the smile as her father's smile and it seemed as if it was a moment of weakness</em>) as he said the words that took him too long to say. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I'm sorry, my child."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>With that, Pennywise's body evaporated to thin air, until he left one thing.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>His heart.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The Losers knelt down as they looked at the beating heart. Looking at one another, Sarah handed them their sledgehammer.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You guys do the honours."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>All holding the sledgehammer, they crushed the heart of Pennywise. Their worst nightmares, fears, memories. Worst of everything is now nothing more than a pint of blood.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Walking together, Bill stopped to the mountain pile of toys as he noticed a yellow raincoat. Hurrying towards it, he knelt down as he looked at the name by the collar. Tears came out of his face as he cried, the Losers hugged him as they tried to comfort Bill.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The house started to shake.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The ceilings began to fall as it follows it's master's death. Aira saw a shadow by the sewers beckoning them to follow. Smiling as she ran, the Losers stood up, following her as they slowly saw the light from the outside of the Well House. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Holding one another's hand as they ran out with the Gatlin Kids, they threw themselves to the ground and looked back to the Well House and waited...</p>
</div><p><br/>
It reached atleast three seconds before the house came crashing down. The Losers all let out a sigh of relief... they looked at one another.</p><p>Realization dawned on them. Looking at their shoulders, arms, and faces of one another.</p><p>
  <em>They don't have scars anymore.</em>
</p><p>They cheered and hugged each other, all crying happily as the sun of Derry finally made them feel like it's actually summer.</p><p>
  <em>And they shouldn't be out searching for stuff like this.</em>
</p><p>Walking back to the car, Ruth smiled at the Gatlin kids who began on telling stories of their killings of Jack Torrance and Pennywise. Ruth smiled apologetically at Richie and Hayley who shook their heads and smiled at one another.</p><p>Driving out of the now deserted plot of land, the Losers didn't get to see an old man walked to the wreckage, whispering to himself. He seemed a bit irritated and at the same time disappointed.</p><p>Lighting his cigarette, he looked to the horizon and whispered to the wind.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Losers."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>
Hayley felt a grip on her hands, as their bracelets clung to one another. Hayley smiled as Richie leaned to her and whispered,</p><p>"I know what I'll be writing about my summer in the english essay."</p><p>Hayley smiled,</p><p>"What? Defeating the scariest monster of all time?"</p><p>Richie shook his head at her.</p><p>"Nope. It's having the most epic summer of all time, crazy friends, crazy clown. Man, this shitty town turns out to be the craziest shitty town ever."</p><p>Hayley laughed at Richie, humming as she felt his hand on hers. She doesn't want they are, she is not sure of what to call it, and looking at Richie, she knows he isn't sure as well. Hayley smiled to herself, she could think of it tomorrow. But now, she closed her eyes, leaned into Richie's warm shoulder and slept. Richie didn't flinch from the touch, instead, he smiled, placing his head on hers, before muttering small three words.</p><p>Meanwhile, in the front side of the banged up car, silence engulfed both Aira and Bill as Lucy drove the car, looking to the familiar routes as they drove to the nearest house, to Richie's.</p><p>"He-hey..."</p><p>Aira looked at him, as he smiled at her.</p><p>"I, I just wa-want to say th-this... Okay... Cause, cause, I feel like, I, I wo-wou-would never get a ch-cha-chance to say it, in a, a, moment like this..."</p><p>Bill said as Aira stared at him.</p><p>"What do you want to say?"</p><p>
  <em>"I, I love you... Aira."</em>
</p><p>Aira felt her heart stop for a second before going into overdrive, god, it was everything she wanted to hear but everything she wanted to stay from. She was still afraid of Bill meeting Audra, of Bill falling in love with her.</p><p>But at that moment, it didn't matter.</p><p>Because Bill didn't wait for her to say something, he closed the gap between them. Aira smiled at him and said,</p><p>
  <em>"I love you too, Bill. I love you too..."</em>
</p><p>Lucy smirked as she saw the two, looking at the rear view, she could see Eddie and Stan muttering to one another and Beverly and Ben sleeping already from tiredness.</p><p>"So, turns out your weakness is your strength..."</p><p>Mike said as he leaned back, Lucy intertwined her hands with him, smiling as he grinned at her.</p><p>"With all that happened, I think fire should not be my worst fear."</p><p>Mike kissed her cheek as Lucy turned to him and frowned.</p><p>"You missed."</p><p>Mike was taken aback as Lucy pressed her lips into his and said,</p><p>"I never thought someone who is so great at playing in Carnival would miss my lips."</p><p>Mike smiled guiltily at her.</p><p>"I thought you wouldn't want that yet."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"I go by the rule of kissing someone after a date, you know?"</p><p>Lucy laughed, remembering the promise clearly.</p><p>"Oh my, I didn't peg you to be such old fashioned, Mikey."</p><p>Lucy didn't caught the small red color tinting Mike's face for she was drving. Mike really didn't like the nickname that his grandfather uses when teasing him, but to Lucy. To Lucy, he doesn't really mind.</p><p>"Just a few things to know about me, a lot more if you would like to join me and my granddad watching the world cup this end of the month."</p><p>"Holy- you mean the Brazil against Sweden match!?"</p><p>Lucy almost swerved the car in excitment.</p><p>"How? How did you know about that? I didn't peg <em>you </em>to be such a fan."</p><p>Lucy grinned, shaking her head.</p><p>"That year was historical, Mikey. It was... The beautiful game."</p><p>"Spoiler alert. You're giving me way too much ideas, now, cutie."</p><p>Lucy rolled her eyes at the nickname, smiling. It was a beautiful game back then, and she has a fucking chance to see it.</p><p>"Would you do the honor of going out with me to watch 'The beautiful game'?"</p><p>Lucy turned to Mike, slowing down as she moved out of her seat to place a small kiss on Mike's cheek.</p><p>"Thought you'd never ask."</p><p>As Lucy hurried the car to move faster, Stan was in the back seat, looking at Eddie who was trying to shake himself awake, once as he realized he was falling asleep.</p><p>"If you're really that tired, you should just sleep... I wouldn't mind..."</p><p>Eddie replied to him, sounding a bit drunk-like.</p><p>"And not see you in a minute or two, no way José... We almost died, and, and I am afraid I won't see that face again."</p><p>Stan smiled at him, Eddie had to learn how to breathe again when he saw the sun strike through Stan's face. Man, he really hated that sun.</p><p>"I promise, I'll still be here, when you wake up... And the days after that... I promise."</p><p>Eddie brought out his hand and turned to Stan, holding out his pinkie.</p><p>"Pinkie swear?"</p><p>Stan found himself blushing from Eddie's cuteness, before wrapping his pinkie around his and said,</p><p>"Pinkie swear."</p><p>Eddie didn't let go, he took Stan's hand and intertwined it with his own. After a while, Eddie spoke up again.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, I love you..."</em>
</p><p>Stan smiled and kissed Eddie on the forehead.</p><p>
  <em>"You sound drunk, but I love you too..."</em>
</p><p>Ruth sadly held her swollen stomach, tears welling up her eyes, she whispered to the air and said,</p><p>"Your father will always be here, alright... Malachai will still be here..."</p><p>The Gatlin kids were softly sleeping beside her, all stained with blood and black soots. They still had the innocence of a child when they sleep but Ruth knows their twisted minds won't change even when they sleep. With Isaac teaching them to count knives rather than sheep's at</p><p>Looking out the sun, Ruth smiled as she realized,</p><p>
  <em>It's a new day for all of them.</em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Going Down In History</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter XXVII - Going Down In History</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>July 2, 1958./ 9:45 AM./ </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I heard people are making some sort of "Pride March." Did you know anything 'bout that?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stan asked as he sat down beside Hayley. He knew Hayley would know about it, and it was the least she could do after the days she had been hiding inside his house while she was avoiding the heck out of the Losers. He heard a small scratch sound.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, that was since the 1950s? I thought it was around 1970... or was it '69? Not sure on the year, but I'm sure it's on June, why?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, can you tell me more about it?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley gave him an annoyed look, closing the book she was reading. She was on the great part, Stan can tell and before he can point it out, he noticed something was off with Hayley's arm.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't you and Richie have that friendship thing? Why aren't wearing it?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, you and Eddie also have those haribo rings and you're not wearing right now."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Touché."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley chose to answer Stan's question while taking a note of the page, Part 3, page 394.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Pride March is for everyone, actually. Marching for the equality. It's usually for the LGBT-plus community, but you can go even if you're straight or not. Just have fun, no hate."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"So like... Like a movement or something?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley nodded, it was like that. At least from what she heard from Klaus. She had never been to a Pride March before, too many classes, too many chores, too little time.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Why do you ask?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stan just shook his head at her, looking down at his hands. He had been trying to get Eddie out of his mind, and it wasn't working. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What are we doing, Hayley?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley turned back to Stan who was already laying on the bed, hands on his eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh. So we're on that talk."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Why don't you wanna try it? I mean, we don't know what's gonna happen, and that's okay, right?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stan heared Hayley sigh. She was sitting cross-legged on his bed. If his parents saw them, they would immediately kick Hayley out. But Stan was happy that his parents are still talking with the Mayor about Stan's graduation, <em>more influence, the better, </em>Stan echoed in his mind<em>.</em> Just like his daddy says.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm afraid, Stan. I'm terrified. What if... What if, I wake up..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stan looked at Hayley, seeing her tremble for a second, but Hayley clasped her hands around her body that Stan almost missed it.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What if I wake up, and he doesn't want me anymore?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>It was a small ounce of whisper, but Stan heard it like an echoing scream. He never expected Hayley to sound so scared. She had always been brave and badass that hearing it from her seemed so... surreal.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hayley. Hayley, look at me."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley shook her head, a sign she doesn't want to. She had always been stubborn, Stan wasn't unfamiliar to it.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I am terrified of losing Eddie as well. And Richie, Richie, Hayley, I don't even know if there's a word for how scared he is to lose you. If there is anything I've learned from my life, it's not being afraid to fall."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley still hadn't replied to him, and Stan took it as a sign to continue.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm still afraid of the idea of falling out of love, and Eddie falling out of love. But I know I'm gonna regret it more if I kept on doing this. I mean, I already told him I love him."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley snapped her head up, Stan knew how important the three words were, especially to Hayley. And even if, Stan knew, Hayley didn't hear Richie say those words to her, he knows Richie meant it.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"And I mean it. The only thing stopping you is yourself, Hayley. You don't have to be afraid."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley looked down at the ground, not noticing a small red box amongst the comic books by the corner of Stan's bedroom. She can feel the shiver of guilt and encouragement from Stan's pep talk.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She's just gonna be honest. No lying to Richie. Yeah, she can do it. She had bullied Pennywise into dying, of course she can do this.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm gonna talk to him."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stan gave Hayley a proud smile as he saw Hayley got up, mutter a thank you, before running out of the door. Stan turned to small red box once more, and smiled.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Just eleven more years then."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Vintage. Aira just loves antiques, any vintage stuff. It was like a history book right before your eyes. A touch of time, history, the moment where humans do not exist yet. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>And Bill knew how much Aira loves it.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Bill? I'm trusting you enough with the blindfold. If this is a trust fall, and you don't fucking catch me, I'm gonna break up with you."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're al-al-already fallen for me, wa-wa-why do I need to m-ma-make you fa-fall a-again?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're seriously spending way too much time with Richie."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Bill heard Aira sigh, he knew Hayley had been avoiding Richie this time. And Aira didn't know why. All she knew was Hayley going home at three in the morning, grabs clothes, and leaves, again. Not one of the Losers sees her anywhere in town. Aira and Beverly had tried to keep themselves awake until 3, and Hayley was just that stubborn to not go home at all.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"No-not my fau-fault, Hayley ha-has been av-avoiding him."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Bill also knew that if Aira wasn't blindfolded right now, she would definitely be glaring at him right now.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Where are we going anyways? I'm starting to think we're walking in circles, Bill."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Pra-practicing your pho-pho-photographic memory, love."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Bill saw Mike give him a thumbs up, signalling it was okay. Then a loud creak made Aira jump in front of him, while Bill saw the lights go up.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Just a fa-few more ste-steps."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Bill can feel Aira's reluctancy, Mike flashed them a grin before walking out of the way with Lucy. When Aira stepped on the small "X" symbol, Bill undid the blindfold on Aira's eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira let out a small gasp as she took in the place.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>It was an amusement park. The old one that she had seen with Beverly once, Canobie Lake Park. Aira didn't know why it had been rundown, none of the townspeople knew, but according to history books, a fire (much like how Mike's parents died, broke out from it, killing 19 people.). </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Still, no one remembered it... But no one really cared.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Except Aira.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>It didn't take long for her to find out that it was "Pennywise's Playhouse". The arch was breaking when she first caught a glimpse of it with Beverly, but the large "P" with the double N and the E at the words made sense to Aira, and when she took a step or two back, she recognized the "Pennywise" in it.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"How-? When-? Beverly-?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I as-asked help fr-fr-from Ma-ma-Mike and, and Lucy... They, he-helped me fa-fix this."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Bill, you didn't have to."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Bill shook his head at her.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yo-you said you mi-mi-missed your dad, and, and I he-he-heard from Beverly that, that you had se-seen your fa-father here. At, at least you'll re-re-remember him here."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira looked back at the amusement park, each one had been powered on, some were replaced with new parts, others weren't much.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Wh-whu-where do you wa-want to go fi-first?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira gave a small spin with her pointer finger and closed her eyes. After six turns, she stopped and opened one eye.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Huh, turns out the carousel."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Aira saw Bill hotwire the circuits and the carousel began to blare to life, with music following it. A sound of a trumpet, then a voice.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Bill smiled at Aira, helping her up to one of the horses. As the song went on, and the horses circled around the carousel, Aira didn't realize the small glint of gold from the carousel, slowly making its way to the Ferris wheel, then to the rollercoaster, creating a small triangle.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What did ya call me for, granda?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mike was standing before his grandad, eyeing the photo album his Da was holding. He had called him Da affectionately, since his parents had been long gone. Granda was more of caution tone, to know if his grandfather was angry or not. And Mike saw him a little <em>off. </em></p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's nothing, Mikey. I thought that keeping you from this would make you less of what you are. But it didn't. I guess it had been <b>Ka</b>. It had always been Ka."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ka?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>His grandad motioned for him to come closer, opening the photo album, revealing a man holding a rose beside a woman who was winking while holding a revolver. The man had a short stubble, his gaunt face was masked with a contented smile as he held the rose, as if in attempt to hand it out to the person looking at it. Mike looked down at the photo and saw messy handwritten message on it, written in black.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>To My brother, William who had taught me to aim with my eye, shoot with my mind and kill with my heart. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>R.D</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Da... Is this?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Your uncle, Roland Deschain and his wife, Alice. And your father had been with him since, before he met your mom and had you, but William never forgot the Ka-Tet."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>It was the second word Mike didn't understand. He had been homeschooled for a reason, he was too strong, according to his teacher. Mike had been seen doing dangerous stuff that he can't remember, and after that, his grandfather had decided for them to stay at the house and make Mike be homeschooled. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>But none of his homeschool lessons gave the word "Ka" or "Ka-Tet".</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"The blood of the gunslinger runs within you, boy. It had always been."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>His grandfather grabbed his hand, then as if pulling something from his neck, Mike caught a glimpse of a shining brown gem.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's your Destiny."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"OH MY GOD, YOU ACT JUST LIKE HER!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly shouted as she stomped her feet on the ground, making Eddie and Ben jump beside her. Lucy waved her hand to stop the glass from toppling over the table. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, Beverly losing her cool is always a good thing."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie commented sarcastically as he hugged himself on Beverly's bed. The now cleaned baseball bat was on the side of her bed, Richie had taken it as a momento and takes it wherever he goes.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU, ASSHOLE!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Beverly! Calm down! Cal- killing Richie is not a good thing! Please!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Ben shouted as he held Beverly back who sent acid glares at Richie.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie sighed behind them. He kept in calling Stan who he knew when he called won't snitch Hayley on them. Stan is a good liar, Eddie can give him that, but never in Eddie's eyes(or ears, at the phone.) Eddie knew when Stan is lying to him. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>And he knew Stan was lying when he told them he doesn't know where Hayley is.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie can read Hayley, but it was a little difficult for him to actually read her motives, Hayley had always have the strangest way of thinking. But he knew Richie had an easier way of reading Hayley. But easily reading her doesn't actually mean Richie would immediately shout what Hayley is thinking. It was more of the thing only the two of them sill understand. The slightest change in looks and glares, Eddie knew Hayley can easily read that when it comes to Richie and so as Richie, but none of them ever snitch out their secrets.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>And because of that, no matter how many times Eddie bribes Richie to tell him what Hayley's reason for hiding from them, Richie wouldn't say his ideas. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie was so lost in his own world that he didn't see Lucy kicking Beverly out of her own house and pushing Ben to distract and get Beverly away before she could actually kill Richie.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"And stay out til Bev chill."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy slammed the door at them, and ran back up the stairs.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm gonna check up on Aira and Bill, whatever might happen to them at the amusement park, and maybe go to Stan's to ask him, again..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie smiled, knowing <span class="u">his</span> Stan would lie again and all Eddie wants to do is slam the door open and turn the house upside-down until he finds Hayley.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Alright. I got this."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie reassured Lucy, sending a gesture to Richie who wwas playing with his bracelet. Eddie had seen that he was also holding Hayley's side of the friendship token, courtesy of Mike's metal works.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy left them and Edide found himself standing up and sitting down beside Richie.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy sighed as she knocked on Stan's door. She promised to herself that she won't lose control and bring Stan's house upside-down just to find Hayley.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Stan! Open up and come out of there!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy heard a couple of oh shits and that's all it took for her to know there were two voices in the room.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Wait, give me a minute!!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Then Lucy heard a couple more clangs and crashes, before a disheveled Stan opened the door a little with a panic-stricken smile.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, Lus... Nice weather we're having."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're a boring bastard, where's Hayley?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy flipped the door open, making a slam! sound before marching in.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Lucy!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hayley! I know you're here, Richie is dying to talk to you, you gotta come out of wherever you are or... Or I'm gonna burn Stan's bird book."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"WHAT?! NO, NOT MY STUFF- LUCY!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't think I do not know what you're doing, Maestro. Taking me into the Library sn't gonna help."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Ben only gave her a small smile.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I told you to trust me, okay? This is gonna help you."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Ben pulled her into one of the last shelves, by the corner, near the end of the library. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"They call this the Poetry Palace. There was this person who would write loads of poetry in small notes and squeeze them in the books, there were notes, sometimes saying. Try one."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly looked around for a while, as Ben grabbed something, Beverly noticed the color green as he waited for Beverly to pick something. Feeling the pressure, Beverly grabbed the book she first laid her eyes on, a red book with the words "Three Uninvited Guests." Ben smiled at her, as they both walked to the seats.<br/>As Beverly sat down in front of Ben, she heard two hushed voices behind her. Looking behind, she saw Stan's mother, Andrea Uris talking to a woman with dark orange hair, pale face as she cried in front of Andrea.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I just... When he was gone, Drea, I... Didn't know what to do, I can't let Scott see me like this... If he... If he even could!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"</em>
    <em>Shhh</em>
    <em>, </em>
    <em>shhh</em>
    <em>... </em>
    <em>Lisey</em>
    <em>, </em>
    <em>Lisey</em>
    <em> it's alright. I got you... We can get through this."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"He kept on talking about the </em>
    <em>Boo'ya</em>
    <em> something, Drea. I-"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"</em>
    <em>Shh</em>
    <em>... Calm down."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Ignoring the two strange woman, Beverly kept her eyes on the book she was suppose to open. As she opened the book where the bookmark was squeezed in, page 81, Beverly felt a familiar feeling at the small olden style page. Removing the dust cover, for she finds it a bit annoying that the cover moves along the book, she began to read.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>-<em>Things I never got to say-</em></p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>There are a lot of things the wind had heard from me,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Yet it never reached you.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>There are lots of words I wish I could've said,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>But only the pages here had seen it.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>I'm afraid to change something,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I'm afraid to start</em>
    <br/>
    <em>To begin something I don't if it's even real or not.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>I want to tell you how much I love you,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I didn't find out how, maybe I won't</em>
    <em>,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Cause this is goodbye.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly gasped as she saw ths sign. She knew it already, and she already knew for who it was. Damn it, why she hadn't seen it sooner?! </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Come on, we got to go!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Beverly!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The red book dropped to the ground, it's dust cover off, revealing another title that both the strange women found no interest in at all.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>”Hey, I know you can't stop talking no matter how hard you try. Trust me Richie, you are gonna crack in a few minutes."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie said knowingly, sitting across him. Richie flipped over the bracelets, staring at the carvings in the tokens. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Maybe we should just get married, you know. Since Hayley's been avoiding me and all."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Maybe you should get your head check? Don't drag me into this if she had been avoiding you like you did."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Really helping, Eddie."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Glad to be of service, you jerk."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie frowned when he didn't hear a banter from Richie. He knew the boy always loved to have the last words in a conversation. He looked back at him, turning his attention from the fanny pack he was organizing, only to see Richie staring at the bracelet again.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I love her, Eddie."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>And it was officially the most sincere voice Eddie had heard from Richie.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Why don't you just tell her that?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie really can't see what was wrong with both of them. It isn't that difficult to tell someone you liked(love) them, right?</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't even know how, Eds. How can I just find her to start with? How am I even gonna talk to her, if she doesn't even want to believe me?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"How about try asking yourself this..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie looked to the direction of the new voice, Aira was standing beside Bill, both of them smiling.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, at least you two are getting dates."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie commented, he doesn't really wanna be seen outside with Stan, especially knowing how homophobic Stan's father is in the first place. Aira just grinned wider and walked in, patting Richie on the shoulder.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"All I'm saying is, when you two both fought, how did she make you believe you're real? Maybe you could get her to believe as well if you do that."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie nodded, remembering that the reason why he even went out to talk to Hayley was because she stayed in front of his house, drenched under the rain, for the whole day just to talk to him. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>And even Hayley can do that for him, why can't he do the same for her?</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He would always go the extra mile for her.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I have to talk to her."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Those were the last words the others heard, as Richie found himself running out of Beverly's house, turning to the street he knew Hayley would probably be in.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Near Stan's house.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mike was sitting beside his grandfather, turning the pages quietly. He had always known better than to ask more questions, and found the calmness of the situation endearing. It was rare to see those kinds of silence in Derry and Mike would always treasure those moments.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He began tracing the faces of his mother and father. Both of them are laughing together in the photo, always happy. They were always together with a dark skinned man, wearing a business suit, sometimes in the Falcon, there were others in the Kitchener Ironworks. Mike found himself looking to the last day of the Kitchener Ironworks, before it got caught in fire. He flipped to another, and another, then another, and like a series of snapshots from a camera, Mike was fascinated. The pictures seemed to move, as if the fire erupting from the Ironworks was happening right before his eyes, and the flames rose up. Spelling out two letters in the air.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>I T</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mike found himself breathing fastly. As if he had run a marathon. Despite the fact that he was comfortably sitting a while ago. He looked at his grandfather who was contentedly smoking on a tobacco, he must not have seen Mike's panicking stance.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>With shaking hands, Mike flipped the book one more time, and it shown him something he definitely regrets.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Written in beautiful festive letters, a triangle was formed in dotted lines, with some sort of rhyming incantation below it.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What the fuck."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mike read on the lines, before looking back at the picture. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>His heart sank at how familiar it was.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shit."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>And before his grandfather's eyes, Mike had alreasy been running out the door, hurrying to where his friends are.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"How many times do I have to tell you, Hayley already left!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Stan shouted, rolling his eyes as Lucy shouted Hayley's name angrily.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Why are you even hiding her? She's not-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"HOTSTUFF, WE GOT TO TALK! I KNOW YOU'RE IN STAN'S-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie came into view, and Stan realized he had left the door open.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"House."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Rich-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Where-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Both Stan and Richie stopped talking with Lucy finally getting the situation with them. Before she could convince Stan in telling where Hayley was, Stan already spoke.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"HAYLEY IS LOOKING FOR YOU, YOU IDIOT! SHE LEFT HERE A WHILE AGO!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy and Richie both stared at Stan with bemused eyes. Then both of them began shouting as well.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"SO YOU WEREN'T-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"WHAT?! WE'RE DID SHE GO?!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"SHE WAS LOOKING FOR YOU, RICHIE!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Richie was about to dash out of the door again, when Stan heard another set of footsteps then a shout.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Guys! Guys, where are the others?! Where's Bill and Aira?! Where are they?!!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mike was running to them, panting and holding a large photo album.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"They're are at Beverly's- why-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"We gotta leave now!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley knew she was almost close.  Just two more blocks then-</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"HAYLEY! THERE YOU ARE!!!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley almost felt herself getting cross-eyed when a pale hand suddenly shoved a page into her face, making her fall down to the ground.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Beverly?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley questioned, and sure enough, Beverly was standing before her, curls are frizzy and panting. Ben was behind her, holding his knees as he took a breath and turned to Hayley.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"EXPLAIN THIS!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Explain what?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley blinked out and tried to read the words, before blushing. No, they did not just found that. Out of all the books they could have seen, how...</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're the one who had been writing poems in the library!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley flinched and stuttered out a reply, before making a face.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What? No, that's fucking crazy! I don't write poems there! That's illegal!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley shouted back, trying to gain an upper hand into the situation. Beverly kneeled down beside her.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hayley, listen to me, you don't have to be afraid anymore. Okay? This whole- FUCK!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly screamed, grabbing Hayley's hand and running towards the end of the street where Ben was already standing, looking at the falling skyscraper. Hayley heard a loud boom, and felt the ringing in her ears, screaming and the cloud dusted her eyes, making everything around her hazy.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>SHIT</em>!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only one more chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. First Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>First Interlude: Derry's Dead</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aira was the first one to react after falling to the floor. The ground shook once more, even more violent than the first one. She opened the window, directly adjacent to the stairs outside and looked out. The first thing she saw was the portals appearing in the sky, littering it with massive fiery colors as figures of people, monsters, weapons, cars, all sorts of things imaginable and unimaginable before her. Aira saw a glass like dome covering the streets, she could've sworn it was near Chester's Mill, near Sara Laughs. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What the hell is going on?!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Eddie shouted behind her. Bill pushed her aside to look at the view.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Shi-shit, we ne-ne-need to fa-fa-find the others."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aira was already climbing down the stairs, Eddie following her shortly. Bill looked back at Beverly's room and grabbed the baseball bat by the side, then ran down and started to take away his bike's locks. Aira, meanwhile, was also taking the chains away from Beverly's bike. Eddie was panicking beside her as he placed his fanny pack on the basket case in front of his bike.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"How are we gonna find them? Derry's in a mess! The whole town's crazy-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's worth a try, we're not leaving without everyone."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aira answered firmly. She was feeling a burn near her leg, where her mother's knife was and she could swear it's starting to actually wound her, but she couldn't bring herself to feel anything. That is, until she heard a voice. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Look what you have done."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aira loked back, only to see a woman in black, like a crow, her blond hair had a clip on veil and she tall. Too tall. Aira had looked up and Bill who was a good foot taller than her also did look up, Eddie was too busy staring at the small girl beside the woman. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Who are you?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aira asked, she can hear Bill grabbing her hand and pulling her away, following a plan B, running away. The small girl looked at her with a harsh glare and Aira flinched at how warm it suddenly seemed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>That is, until she realized that Bill and Eddie were pulling her away from the Beverly's house. Looking back for a second, Aira saw the house burning. Fire was erupting from it's sides, exploding when it neared the gas and Aira wasn't sure how the fire begun. The girl looked back at them, then to the light post on the streets, each look sent by the kid sends the light posts on fire.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And within a minute, the whole street was burning with fire.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"This is a mess, don't you think? Aira, daughter of the eater of worlds. Now, why don't you move back and let me handle this."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The woman's voice sounded like sweet poison. An alluring sound of love but underneath it was burning acid that seemed to make Aira shiver in her very bones. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I said, who the fuck are you? I'm not gonna hesi-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You think that small demon touch of yours is gonna work? Guess what, my love, it isn't. I'm no night-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The woman stopped talking, watching the fires behind Aira and the boys who was ready to attack if she takes another step closer. Aira didn't see the violet color against the fire, creating an illusion of letters in each house. The woman only watched as the message spelled out:</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>T I M E  T O  F L O AT</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>-P E N N Y W I S E-</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"NO, NO, HE WAS DEAD! YOU ALL KILLED HIM!!! I MADE YOU KILL-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The small girl watched with fascination, the violet flame surrounded them in a circle, they all hadn't seen it, but she sure did. She saw how the mist formed around them, and opened the vortex, taking them away from Derry, and to <em>the</em> upside-down.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Stan wasn't sure why he had agreed to this. All he knows is that they are all now running away from what Lucy called the "demogorgons", which in Stan's mind was the definition for a fucked up sunflower. Richie running beside him cursing everytime one portal open from the sky and a large monster (sometimes humans, sometimes mutants) would appear from the swirling vortex. Stan had noticed a glass like dome on his left side, seeing people walking around like zombies inside.</p>
</div><p>Stan caught on a raven flying amongst the sky and found it weird that it seemed to be following them. He turned back on to what was in front of him and ignored the screaming from the houses. He could hear the sound of a dog whimpering, despite how <em>far </em>it seemed.</p><p>"IT'S THE END OF THE FUCKING WORLD!"</p><p>Richie screamed beside him, as the row of houses caught in fire near them. Stan shouted at him to shut up. Mike, on the other hand, was realizing what was happening. Richie was right.</p><p>The world is ending.</p><p>Mike thought of leading them to the mountains, maybe Aira and Hayley were also there, if Beverly and Ben were with them since Mike knew Aira doesn't go anywhere without Bill, and if Eddie isn't with any of them, he would probably be hanging out with Beverly and Mike really hopes Hayley is with them. If going to the mountains, near the "exit" of Derry, then thsy might land into a new book, far from this one.</p><p>Mike knew he did something different. They had succeded killing IT, and maybe this was the consequence.</p><p>The whole book is falling apart.</p><p>A sound from the skies made Mike look up and stop running for a moment. The raven was now flying in circles around them, cawing and talking.</p><p>
  <em>"Twin alert! saw the twin!"</em>
</p><p>"The what?"</p><p>Lucy asked, stopping as well.</p><p>
  <em>"The... Twin."</em>
</p><p>The Raven stopped before Richie, it's beady black eyes turning left and right as it observed him closer.</p><p>
  <em>"Twins."</em>
</p><p>Stan took a stap to pull Richie away from the weird Raven, he knew Ravens are smart and can mimic voices better than parrots, but god this Raven's a genius. He felt Mike's hand on his arm to stop him from running in a different direction, his other hand was holding Lucy's.</p><p>The Raven landed om the ground peck by Richie's feet, before flying again and landing. They watched the Raven stretch it's wings and drop a small glowy thing.</p><p>A crystal.</p><p>Richie's eyes widened as he felt his insides crawl, he could tell whatever was inside that crystal was worse than drugs because it made him <em>flip</em>.</p><p>The Raven wastched as the black portal swirled open, taking them away as he was told to. The Raven flew once more, this time to his master.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly wasn't as afraid as she thought she would be. From what she had gone through with the girls and the Losers, from what she had read that <em>was supposed </em>to happen to her in the sewers, this. This is so much better and less terrifying than that. She doesn't care if Hayley had been avoiding streets with zombie, the lake with drowning people, the girl who was setting off fire from the other street, the huge glass dome in her right side from Chester's Mill. No, Beverly wasn't reallt afraid of it. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She had seen Hayley ran faster, pulling her and Ben to avoid a street full of sunflower like monsters than had no skin to cover up their muscle-y flesh. Beverly was inwardly amazed. How strange was the writer's mind anyways?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ben was taking all sorts of things he was seeing. From the baby that got run over by a truck, to those four kids that was walking by the railway, the weird Raven flying around them and that woman wearing black like a crow. If Bill ever really takes up writing, Ben hopes it doesn't come true like this.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley was focused on finding the Losers. She doesn't care if they died looking for them, but there's no way she's leaving them behind. She was blaming herself for not bringing her walkie-talkie since Richie had been pestering her to talk since last night.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Richie.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Shit, Richie."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley whispered, narrowly avoiding the street with the name Castle Rock and moving to another. Hayley froze upon seeing the name. Against everything they had seen, the street was surprisingly peaceful. No house was burning, no messed up flower men, no domes. It was... Normal.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>All apart from the name of the Street.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Neibolt. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A man was walking quietly in the middle of it all. Hayley took a step back and was about to move away, when the man in black spoke. From his voice, Hayley had realized who it was already. And despite the fear inside her, worry for her friends was drowning it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Isn't this nice? You had ruined everything."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The man took another step closer, giving them the view of his blond hair and a cut by his forehead.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Randall Flagg."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Very good, my dear. Now where are we? Oh yeah, the end of the world."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly sae the cement crack at every step Randall made. But she wasn't as afraid as she should be, since Hayley was still standing on her ground.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You had walked right into your third death. Isn't that great, you're dying, again!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ben was the only who wasn't worried enough to actually make sense of what Randall was saying. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Third... Death?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Beverly would've noticed it as well, if she wasn't watching Hayley's hand glow with the color red. It was encircling around them and Hayley wasn't noticing it. She was too focused on Randall that she wasn't seeing her hands make the red mist, and surrounded them slowly, making a red vortex, a portal. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hayley stood her ground as she sae red take over her vision, she was hearing a cawing of a raven and small voice of an old woman, as if telling a story to her grandchildren.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"The man in black fled across the desert, the Gunslinger followed. Now, as the world ends with nothing but a whimper, a slight blink of hope has finally opened."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yehey!!! I finally finished the interlude! I'm excited to get started on the next fic! Watch out for loads of secrets revealed about them! Is Hayley who she really is? Is Pennywise really dead? Why did the raven called Richie a twin?</p><p>Yeah, I really need to get started writing now. </p><p>Thank you for the kudos and hits! I really enjoyed writing this fanfiction!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>